


Delicate Feathers and Fireflies

by SleepyBug



Series: Our Space [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Im horrible at tagging, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Medical Procedures, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Romance, Team as Family, lots and lots of flufff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug
Summary: The small shrine illuminated the dark by burning pillar candles. Asahi felt a heavy sigh collapse his lungs as he stared blankly at the blue and purple sweet pea petals scatter over the photo frame. Today marks the anniversary that took hold of the Azumane family five years ago.





	1. The Youngest Azumane

**Author's Note:**

> I was an idiot and orphaned the ENTIRE FUCKING SERIES AND IM CRY!
> 
>  
> 
> https://sleepy-and-strange.tumblr.com

Asahi's fingers glided over the old mahogany door. His hand gave a gentle push revealing the unchanging room. The room illuminated the bed revealing the old quilts. His hand rose to his chest making a mental note of the full throbbing. The same familiar pain he'd experienced over the last four years. 

His hand gently grabbed the doors metal handle. Even after it was removed he could feel the icy chill it left on his finger tips. The house only held echoes of the past. It were as if he could hear the memories of the laugher and love held their sound in the walls, "That's the past.". 

The small shrine illuminated in the dark by burning pillar candles. Asahi felt a heavy sigh collapse his lungs as he stared intently at the blue and purple sweet pea petals scattering over the two photo frames. 

His fingers shook slightly as he grasped the golden picture frames in his hands. He felt his lip twitch forcing the small whisper to escape his lips, "Good morning mom. Good morning Eshe.". 

The deafening  hammering on the door pulled him from his thoughts in an instant. Asahi set the pictures back in their place with great care before hastily grabbing his bag and heading for the door. 

Noya's red scarf draped around his head still unable to hide the warm smile behind it, "Let's go!". 

Asahi felt his face flush pulling his own scarf over his cheeks to hide their red hue, but the scarf couldn't hide his racing heart that caused his words to stammer out, "S-Sorry, sorry! Good morning.". 

Daichi peered up from the ground at Asahi with a grim expression, "H-Help me...". Sugawara slept peacefully with clasped arms around his neck with no intention of ever being woken.

Noya tossed his jacket into the snow before running head start onto Sugawara shoulders causing them all to topple over into the barren streets, "That should do it!". 

Asahi picked up the coat and handed it to Nishinoya harboring a worried grin before silently walking ahead of the others. He couldn't help but look at the sky. The moon was still out and snow had already begun to fall.

The others looked as he began fading down the road in worried looks.  
•                                            •                                               •

Daichi leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling still unable to rid his head of the despondent attitude Asahi held lately,"You know...It's that time of year again for him.". 

Sugawara turned his head to the window resting his cheek in his hand, "Yup. Once again our gentle ace is in a bind.". 

Daichi slumped in his desk looking at the blank screen of his phone. The sudden ringing sounded from his pocket making him nearly fall from his chair, "S-Suga...". His fingers nearly gave away as he revealed the screen. 

The boys sullen faces had finally picked up for the first time in what seemed forever and bolted to the teachers lounge throwing open the doors, "Sensei! We have to leave right now! It's an emergency!". 

Daichi flashed the message from his phone nearly unable to catch his breathe, "Sensei please!". 

Takeda fixed his glasses reading the message at least three times. He looked up at the boys seeing the desperation in their eyes and ran his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh before opening the desk for the class excuse slips, "Make sure you're back by the afternoon.". 

Sugawara bowed deeply squeezing his eyes shut, "Please, please, please! Keep this a secret between us! Especially from Asahi!". 

Takeda nodded with a weary grin handing the boys their slips, "P-Please be careful. I will inform Ukai and Kiyoko. Be careful! Call me as soon as you arrive to the station, and call me when you're returning!". 

Daichi held the slip to his chest feeling the tears threaten to brim his eyes,"Thank you very much, Sensei...," Daichi looked at the message one last time, "You're finally home.". 

•                                            •                                               •

Asahi could feel the gyms cold wood beneath his body. He found it nearly impossible to pry his eyes away from the unsent text message. 

The sound of squeaking shoes turned into racing feet as Hinata landed head first onto Asahi's stomach jolting him back to reality, "Asahi! What's wrong?". 

Asahi quickly shoved the phone into his pocket before petting Hinata on the head, "I'm fine. I just don't feel too well.". 

Hinata sat up crossing his legs and then his arms. His mouth twisted into its normal pondering state,"Do you need the bathroom? I can have Yamaguchi get the first aid.".

Asahi wearily smiles holding his hands up in defense, "I-I'm okay. I just need some air.". He stood in the doors watching as the snow began collecting on the grey grounds before squatting. His head fell into his hands causing the phone in his pocket to shimmy itself free. 

"Why don't you just call? You've been looking at your phone for at least 20 minutes just now.", Noya crossed his arms propping his body against the cold metal doors. 

Asahi buried his turned his face turning slightly blue, "I-I didn't know anyone was watching! Anyway...I can't do that. They're probably busy. I'll just wait.". 

Noya placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder bringing himself to eye level, "You and I both know they don't think that way at all. This happens every year. You are afraid to call, and they end up calling you anyway.". 

Tanaka leaned against the doors post crossing his arms, "He's right. If I were you, I'd call. It's hard knowing the other persons feelings when your so far away. Try being in their position.". 

Asahi scrambled to his feet focusing on the picture that decorated his phones background, "I'll do it.". 

Noya and Tanaka watched as he ventured further into the corridors hall. The dark casting invisibility over his shaking hands and teary eyes. His chest felt as if six tons of bricks rested upon him.

"H-Hello?"( Mr. Obama)

"Big brother?" 

Asahi could hear the small voice echo in his ears as if he were hearing for the first time, "H-Hey...I umm...". He didn't expect the sensation of tears filling his eyes to stop him. The lump in his throat made it nearly impossible to answer back. That sweet voice he hadn't heard in a year gave him a sensation of utter relief. She sound so near for the first time in a long time. 

"Asahi? Are you still there?"

An awakened laugh escaped as he wiped the stray tear from his cheek, "Hi Miu..".

Squinting his eyes he could see figures walking towards him in the pitch black. The snow contrasting with their shadowy figures made a chill run through his spine. The school had been locked hours ago. 

The small voice rang again louder than before, "It's been so long... I've missed you.". 

Asahi watched the black masses begin to close in even closer. Going against his better judgment he began to inch forward letting curiosity win the better of him, "Daichi? Sugawara? And..". 

His eyes dilated making out the last person. He could tell it was a girl by the way her hair billowed in the nights breeze. Asahi could feel his heart throb heavily against his shirt. His arms and legs felt numb causing the phone to clatter against the concrete ground. 

Miu's smile nearly sent him tumbling to his feet, but Noya and Tanaka quickly caught his arms. Her long raven hair cascaded over her shoulders in wild curls. That same mess of fly away hairs created a halo around her soft pink cheeks. Those same hazel eyes brimming with tears threatened the fall onto her soft rich walnut colored skin. 

Asahi held his chest paying no mind to the cascading tears streaming down his cheeks. His jaw refused to release itself, no matter how desperately he wanted his words to reach her ears. His words that would beg for forgiveness for only calling on her birthday. His repent of never being truly there for her. 

Noya and Tanaka threw him forward causing him to stumble back to his feet,"DONT BE A CHICKEN!". 

Miu gripped the bottom of her dress almost afraid to speak. Before her mind could catch up she was already calling out for him, "A-Asahi!...ASAHI!". 

Asahi staggered towards her. 'Even...Even if this is some cruel dream. Let me hold you at least one last time!'. His legs felt heavy with lead, but her smile kept them in motion. Her out stretched arms called him like that always had in his dreams, "Miu!". 

She leapt into his arms holding his wet cheeks in her small hands, "Big brother...". 

The tears came endlessly as their arms gripped tighter around one another. A dream that seemed almost impossible was sitting here in his arms at this very moment. 

He pulled away holding her face in his hands wiping away the streaming tears, "Miu...it really is you...".

Her cold hands wiped away his tears burying her face into his shoulder, "I'm home big brother.". 

Asahi pulled her into him tighter feeling as if his legs  
would give out at any second. Miu inhaled deeply taking in the scent of musky pine needles and smoke, "Welcome home, Miu.". 

Tanaka shoved his face into his shirt hiding the streaming tears, "I-It's just TOO BEAUTIFUL!". 

Noya gentle rubbed his friends back wiping away his own streaming tears, "Y-Yeah bro. I-ITS OKAYY!". It wasn't long before they collapsed into one another's arms.

Daichi places a gently hand on Asahis back, "Come on. Let's go inside.". 

Miu held his hand tightly looking up to him with a warm smile as they headed towards the gym, "It's been so long. However, it seems nothing's changed.". 

Asahis face fell into his hand trying to hide the pain of his words, "What do you mean?! L-Look at you!Your hair...It's so long now. It reaches the bottom of your back! You've even grown a few inches!". 

Miu's smile was nearly infectious as he played with the two hair buns in her hair, "My hair has gotten long? I've grown taller?! You're almost as large as a tree! You look like Jesus. You even have facial hair!". 

Sugawara gently pet her hair hiding his annoyed smile, "Yeah. We call him negative goatee sometimes.". 

He quickly pulled her into a hug, "We're so happy you're home...". 

Tanaka and Noya fell into the hug rubbing their cheeks against her, and before they knew it Daichi had them all in his arms. 

The gyms door slowly creeped open as the first years peered out one on top of the other. 

Miu took in the bliss of the moment, "I'm so happy to be home...". 

Hinata ran into the hug happing wrapping his arms around Mius waist, "What's going on?". 

•                                            •                                               •

The group sat around the nets listening quite intensely to Daichis explanation of the mornings adventures "After we received the message we immediately went to get her. So here we are.". 

He placed a gentle hand in her hair smiling proudly,"We would like you to meet a very important member of the team. This is Miu Azumane. She's been traveling abroad performing with all the most renowned dance companies. She will be joining Yachi and Kiyoko as our teams manager, however, she also helps with our teams conditioning. She'll be starting the second term here after winter break.". 

Miu lowered her head in a small bow brimming with excitement, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Let's win together!". 

 

Hinata sprang nearly two feet into the air landing right in front of her, "I'm Hinata Shōyō! It's nice to meet you Yuie!". 

Yachis eyes sparkled as she held Mius hands, "You're so pretty. Your skin! I've never seen anything like it in real life!". 

Yamaguchi pointed to his cheeks, "Look! We both have freckles!". 

Hinata pushed Kageyama towards Miu, "Smile! Say something nice!". 

Kageyama tried his best to relax his muscles into a smile, "Hello.". 

Miu could feel the sensation of a piecing glance causing her to look up hesitantly.

The moment her eyes met his, Tsukishima felt his world suddenly collapse. The gym, his team mates, they were all gone. However, there she stood with him in the vast sky of stars. Those hazel eyes reading him like an open book and that small smile causing his heart to cease. 

Yamaguchi nudged him trying to snap him from the trance, "Stop staring, it's rude!". 

Miu felt her cheeks flush turning her eyes downward quickly. People stared often in Japan due to her mixed heritage, but this was different gaze. Her eyes saddened a bit but quickly covered it with a smile, "It's nice to meet you...".

Tsukishima felt a tight pressure on his chest seeing the now distant look in her eyes. He could feel his face burning, but words still wouldn't come out. 

Yamaguchi kicked his friend clearly upset, "Tsukki!". 

Miu let a small giggle escape her lips as she looked back to him, "So your names Tsukki? What a cute name!". 

Tsukishimas hand immediately flew to his face in an attempt to hide. He tried to speak however his words came out only in stammers, "I! Bathroom!". 

Miu watched as he dashed out the gym doors slamming them shut behind him, "Did... I say something wrong...". 

Hinata waved it off putting his arms behind his head, "Don't mind him. He's always like that.". 

Sugawara scratched his head letting out an awkward laugh, "I don't I've ever seen him like that...to think of it...I didn't think I'd ever see him like that.". 

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement with a raised eyebrow, "Ever.". 

Takeda smiled sweetly handing Miu her team jacket, "Kiyoko and I want to present this to you. Welcome to the team. Also, since it's such a special occasion, we've decided to cancel practice for the night. Ukai set up a feast at the Azumane home that's getting ready for you guys as we speak. So we should head over once you've all changed.". 

Asahi felt his jaw drop as he looked to Dachi and Sugawara, "H-How did you even get in?!". 

Miu twirled the keys in her fingers, "Well...I do love there. Also, you still leave the front door open.". 

Takeda grabbed the cart of volleyballs and began wheeling them towards the equipment closet, "Okay! Let's get going!".


	2. Birthday Surpise

Miu rocked back and forth on her heels patiently waiting for the others to return from changing. The cold air threatened a coughing fit so she buried her face in the scarf Asahi draped around her shoulders before taking off. Inhaling the familiar musky scent caused beautiful and tragic memories too flood her mind almost immediately. The sights, the smells, the people. This country hasn't changed since the day she left. 

"You okay?", Yachi leaned against the gate waving away Miu's startled expression, "It must be a lot...new people, readjusting to an old life that now seems new. If you're having any issues be sure to tell us!". 

Miu threw the red scarf over her face to hide her rosy cheeks, "Am I really so easy to read?". 

Yachi grinned slamming her hands on Miu's shoulders, "Yes! But you have friends around to help!". 

A flutter sailed through Miu's heart causing her to relax into Yachi's grip a little more. The word friend. It held her heart warmly in its very sound. 

Miu tenderly held her hand to her chest taking in a deep breath. A paralyzing affection took hold within. It sought a desperate need to cloud over the constant lingering pain left by years of wear and tear. Her lips quivered slightly as the wind caught the glossy raven locks in its dance, "I'd...really love that. Thank you so much.". 

Before she could open her mouth to say another word Tanaka and Noya threw their arms around her neck with fierce attempts to reel in their sobs.

"How dare you smile like that?!"

"Yeah! No one was ready for such a sincere answer!". 

"What are we supposed to do now?! We've been surrounded by sarcasm and detached boys for so long!".

"We must protect her at all cost!". 

Yachi held her fist the her chest forcing back the tears of her own caring little about her brilliant red complexion, "I will protect Uie at all cost!". 

Miu's knew the look of shock was written clearly in her eyes, but eventually they softened into a gleaming smile, "I'll protect you guys too!". 

Hinata's fist balled at his side forcing his chest to let in the deep inhale to rid the threatening waterworks. His sprint turned into a leap flinging his arms wide causing the clump to tumble to the ground. 

Sugawara hastily jogged over grabbing his collar in order to drag them off, "Guys! You're going to get sick rolling in the snow!". 

Asahi grabbed Miu's hands pulling her to her feet and brushed the snow from her black tights before moving to her flared dark blue skirt, "You okay? Are you too cold? We should hurry h-!". 

Miu looked up towards her brother with starry eyes and a relaxed smile. Asahi could feel the hair on his neck stand as his heart thumped straight through his chest. His rough hands searched for hers frantically. A sigh of relief washed through his body holding her soft hands. The intensely worried expression caused his eyebrows to knit together as if something terrible were just revealed before his eyes in that brief moment, "Y-You are not allowed to stare at boys that way! You're older now! They'll get the wrong idea! You also must always wear mittens! Your dress! It's too short! Alwa-!". 

Sugawara slapped Asahi's hands away pulling Miu to shield her,"Leave her alone! You're too over protective. Negative goatee.". 

Daichi's trembling hand landed swiftly on Asahi's shoulder, "No Sugawara. Asahi is right to worry this time. We shall let no man ever touch our precious Uie.". 

Asahi felt a tear rise in his eye as he looked at Daichi. His hand rested on his chest in gratitude, "Daichi...". 

Sugawara guided Miu away from the seeping negativity, "Now, do you remember what Suga always told you?". 

Miu nodded walking hand in hand, "Suga knows best!". 

He wrapped his arms around her pressing their soft cheeks together savoring the warmth, "That's my Miu! You've grown so smart and beautiful! I've raised you so well!". 

Yamaguchi and Yachi rose their eyebrows in question before turning their gaze back to Tsukishima's lifeless state, "He hasn't said anything remotely abrasive in the last two hours...should we be worried?". 

Miu turned in their direction causing Tsukishima to clam up. He immediately stepped behind Yamaguchi pulling his headphones over his head as a decoy. Soon to be called by someone else she ran to their aide giving him a moments relief. 

Yamaguchi peered over his shoulder with a blank expression, "Why not talk to her? You could clear up the misunderstanding from earlier. I'm sure she'd understand!". 

Tsukishima clenched his jaw snatching his headphones back and began walking in the opposite direction 'H-How could I do that?! I can't think straight!'. He felt a tug from the bottom of his jacket briskly swatting away the tiny hand. 

Miu jolted backwards turning away slightly. Those bright hazel eyes glossed as if an extreme hurt ran through her mind. Even in this stage she had once again captured him in her world, "I-I umm...I was just wondering where you were headed?".

He fumbled taking his headphones off, "I-I have homework!". 

Mius smile faded as quickly as it arrived. Shoving her hands behind her back in an attempt to ignore the stinging,"B-But break started today...you aren't coming with us?". 

Tsukishima clenched the strap on his bag swallowing the lump in his throat unintentionally. He did it again. He made that soft smile retreat behind his foolish and unfeeling words. His lips pressed into a line not wanting to speak ever again. Turning to leave he secured the headphones over his head, "S-Sorry...". 

Tsukishima could see only his singular shadow forcing him to search the crowd of people for Yamaguchi. Startled by his best friends glare, "You're not coming?". 

Yamaguchi became clearly agitated, but fought to keep his words neutral, "No. I want to hangout with our friends. You should stay.".

The ice imbedded in his words shook everyone. Miu could feel the hostility build in the air and quickly stepped between he two, "Ah...um...I'll be sure to save you some food. You should come later if you're feeling up to it! Don't study to hard, okay? And get proper rest!". 

For the first time all evening Tsukishima felt himself find the courage to look her in the eyes, "What are you? My mother? Please stop bothering me.". Only to instantly regret his choice to speak. 

Miu watched his slumped over figure disappear into the whirlwinds of the snow. Staring at the ground she felt herself tempted to chase after him, but after thinking it through,"H-He really hates me doesn't he? He hates my guts and wants me to die.". 

Sugawara held Tanaka and Noya back by their necks using all his force to drag them towards the house, "Can we please keep moving? Unless any of you know a suitable replacement for Tsukki?". 

Asahi rested his arm over her shoulders before pulling her along, "I think it's quite the opposite. I wouldn't worry about it too much...I could always keep you in a tower.". 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're not allowed to date until you're 40.". 

Sugawara rolled his eyes, "That's a bit extreme.".

(...) 

"We ran out of drinks...", Hinata moaned as he leaned over the sofa.

Miu grabbed her jacket and headed for the door, "I'll go get more then! Is there anything else I should grab?".

Asahi nearly tripped over Nishinoya trying to stop her, but Yamaguchi put his worries to rest following after her as a helping hand, "I'll go with her. Text me if you all think of anything!". 

He bolted out the door catching up to Miu's quick pace, "W-Wait!"  

She snapped out of her thoughts looking back, "Oh! You didn't have to come.". 

He banged his fist on his chest gleaming proudly, "I'm happy to! My mother always said, never let a young woman wander the streets alone at night. Plus I wanted to get a chance to talk to you.". 

Miu knew this was coming from the way he'd been attempting to corner her earlier that evening, "Really? I'm sorry I didn't notice! W-What about?". 

Yamaguchi buries his hands in his pockets watching the snow melt beneath his feet. Her usual smile wasn't plastered across her face as it normally would be.

"Have you been faking it all night?". 

Miu brushes the falling hairs from her eyes pushing them behind her ears grinning to herself, "...I really am too easy to read.". 

Yamaguchi's head fell to the side twisting his mouth wanting to choose the right words for the moment, "If this has anything to do with Tsukki, you shouldn't let it bother you too much...". From the rising color in her cheeks he knew he hit the bullseye. 

Miu exhaled watching the visible air flow from her mouth. The snowflakes began entangling themselves in her eyelashes quickly melting after landing, "I'm sorry...I'm too sensitive...I just wanted him here too...". 

Yamaguchi waved his furiously waved his hands, "N-No! That's not what I meant! It's just...as long as I've known Tsukki, he only gets this way when he knows he's done something wrong and wants to apologize for it. He just doesn't know how to yet.". 

Miu's fingers tightened around the bottom of her coat, "But he has nothing to apologize for? I told you guys I'm used to being stared at...". 

Yamaguchi covered his mouth hiding the small chuckled trying to escape, "By the way you're gripping your jacket, I can tell other wise. It's a rude thing to do. I've always been made fun of for having freckles, so I know you probably had it ten times as worse. Tsukki knows that.". 

Miu felt a grin slowly creep onto her lips as his small smile flashed in her mind, "He seems really nice...I just want to be friends with him like I am with everyone else. Everyone's been so kind and warm and open. I wish to return that ten fold.". 

Yamaguchi nodded shoving his hands in his coat pockets, "I understand what you mean. But I don't want you to feel sad, okay? He will come around. Saturday at practice try talking to him.". 

Mius smile beamed at the thought, "I will!". 

He felt his cheeks flush as they entered the small store, "Good. I think you two will get along well.". 

(...) 

"Wow! They even had you figure skate?!", Yamaguchi had been enthralled by the many adventures Miu had overseas.

She seemed to glow under the moon light mimicking the toe loop she had been taught, "Yeah! There were some really nice men named Yuri and Victor! They taught me everything! How has the volleyball season been going so far? I haven't really gotten the chance to ask anyone yet.". 

Yamaguchi scratched his head before turning to the silent streets, "Well, we just lost a pretty big game in the prelims, but we won't stop trying! I've been working on my pinch serves, and Mr. Shimada he says they're really making progress! I won't ever be the downfall of this team again. I'll get stronger just like everyone else! I won't lose!". 

Miu could see the determination in his eyes. A small smile graced her lips enjoying a new side of her friend, "I bet you never were, but it's good you've all be training so hard. I'm excited to see what you all can do! Asahi's told me a bit of all your talents, including Kageyama and Hinatas weird combinations. I bet you're going to be someone the team relies on heavily one day.".

Yamaguchi beamed clutching the bags in his arms, "Yeah! I hope so too. We're going to make it to nationals and beat Aoba Johsai. It's going to be great! Just you watch Miu, were all going to get much stronger...". 

Miu closed her eyes taking in a deep breath and opening them back up, 'I'm so excited to see all the wonderful things you do.' 

A weak nudge against her legs caused her to stop walking and look around, "Yamaguchi look!". 

Miu kneeled running her fingered through the golden retrievers wet hair, "Maybe he's one of the neighbors...are you lost sweetie?". The dog barked in response before nuzzling it's face into her chest, "The name on the collar says Chokichi...oh! Here's the address!". 

Yamaguchi let out a heavy sigh as Chokichi ran into his legs licking his pants leg fiercely, "I know exactly who she belongs too. We should hurry and get him out of this cold.". 

Chokichi remained close to Miu's side as they approached the fenced in yard. Miu looked at the homes name plate and turned crimson. 

Tsukishima rushes outside with a worried expression looking towards Chokichi, "Where have you been?! I was worried sick! You're such a simpleton! You are so troublesome.". 

The dog hid behind Miu's legs shielding itself from a Tsukishima's harsh words. He slowly looked up at her knitted eyebrows and pouting lips. Miu's hands rested on her hips and her hazel eyes sharp as she spoke in a curt tone, "How dare you yell at him! You're the one who let him out without a leash! He was simply on the corner waiting! Don't be so mean! How would you feel if you were lost and alone in the middle of the cold night! You! You! YOU DORK!". 

Tsukishima was taken aback. For some reason seeing her this way sparked a bit of amusement within him, but annoyed him further all the same,"Mean?! Did you just call me a dork?! It's the middle of the night, and as soon as I opened the door  he went crazy! What are you guys even doing here?!". 

Miu knew her blood was boiling and her face red with anger,"We decided to kindly return a lost dog to their terrible owner! I live a few houses down! I couldn't just leave him...". 

Tsukishima finally registered Yamaguchi had been silently snickering at their banter. He awkwardly waved almost spilling the bag of snacks. His face hot with embarrassment he grabbed the dog by the collar slinking into the house "Let me put Chokichi in the house. I'll graciously offer my help to carry the bags.". 

Miu ,although still furious, actually felt the weight lift from her shoulders to become replaced with the light fluttering in her chest. Yamaguchi's glance softened finally seeing Miu beam brighter than she had all evening, "Y-You're coming to the party?! Bring sleepwear! Everyone already decided to stay the night! It's way too dangerous to venture out at this time.". 

He rolled his eyes turning away, "Yet, here you are walking with only the two of you. That's why I'm only helping with the bags.". The silence frightened him causing him to check if they had left. 

Miu's smile faded to a disheartened glance that studied the ground in crushed hopes as Yamaguchi tried comforting her. Tsukishima became flustered snapping before his friend could let out a single word, "F-Fine! I'll come! Stop looking at me like that. You're so annoying.". 

Yamaguchi waited for him to close the door before turning to Miu, "Wow. That was easy.". 

Tsukishima leaned against the door trying to catch his breath looking at Chokichi, "Wow...You finally came in handy for something...". 

He returned as quickly as he left. Miu stood against small watching the snow glide through the winds and land on the curls of her hair. The distant smile on her lips made his heart flutter. "Where'd Yamaguchi go?". 

Miu jumped brushing the stray snowflakes from her hair and face, "O-Oh! He decided to go on ahead. He asked me to stay because you have a habit of getting lost.". 

Tsukishima had the look of death on his face, "Oh. Is that right?". He began to walk ahead causing Miu jog to catch up with him. 

She couldn't help but let her curiosity win the best of her peering into his face just a little. He wore the expression of sheer annoyance. The pang of sadness webbed itself into her forcing the feet to stop. Never drawing her eyes away from him her mouth curled into a humble smile,"Um...Tsukishima...I know you really don't like me that much...I know I annoy you...but everyone seemed really upset that you weren't coming! Friends should stick together! Well...at least I think so...However, don't let my feelings alter your choice. f you really don't want to come, you can stay home...I'm only a few houses from here.". 

Tsukishima felt his gaze drop to her worried expression. She began extremely fidgety when under a sort of pressure. Her shallow breaths rose and fell from her chest, her crimson cheeks burned through the rich walnut colored skin, and her hazel eyes carried a soul he yearned to know with all his being. There it was. He had done it again. She looked so upset for some reason every time he came near her,  
"Listen...about earlier...I didn't mean to make you upset. I don't know why I acted the way I did. To be honest, I've been thinking about it non stop, and I still can't come up with a reason. All I know is, I hate seeing that expression on your face. I hate even more knowing I caused it...so wipe that look away and just know... I'd rather see you than those idiots any day.". 

The pink tinge of his cheeks flared under the moons light as he tried avoiding her enthralling gaze, "Let's go...everyone's waiting...". 

Miu's couldn't process what had just taken place. Her mind went absolutely void and decided to obediently follow him down the road. Every so often she'd peer up watching the moon illuminate his short blonde hair only to scold herself for doing such an awkward thing, 'My chest...it...feels like it's going to explode...but...I'm so happy...'

Upon entering the house the two still hadn't spoken a single word to one another. Yet, it still felt so peaceful just being in the others company. It felt warm. Like the sun had lit itself with in their centers at the exact same time. 

"Tsukki!!! You decided to come! I knew if anyone could get you to snap out of it Miu would! Next thing you know you'll faithfully do anything she says! Just watch!", the excited voice caused the both of them tumble into the other. Noya excitedly threw his arms around their necks dragging them into the gathering room. 

Miu watched as the boys got comfortable under the kotatsu and began searching through the stack of scary movies Kageyama and Tanaka managed to rummage from around the house, "Oh! Since there are still dishes, I'll go clean them! I'll bring the rest of the cake afterwards too.". 

Ignoring Asahis pleas to stay she scurried down the hall leaving him to his own devices"How did I get so lucky? She's so responsible...it makes it hard to leave for university. She'll be all alone.". 

Tsukishima stood putting his glasses back on, "Where's the restroom?". Before Asahi could answer he had already left in the direction Miu traveled.

Daichi looked at Sugawara before turning to Asahi who was seconds from admitting defeat. "You make me watch scary movies and now my precious sister is capturing the hearts of men everywhere! How will I live?!". 

Sugawara sent his arm flying into his side making Asahi release a small yelp before fluttering to the floor "Negative Goatee!".

(...) 

Miu quietly hummed to herself placing the wet dishes in the rack. She had to admit, this was the most fun she's had in a while. Her mind slipped to the smiles and laughter ringing through the once barren home.

Tsukishima stood in the door way with his hands forced in his pocket awkwardly adjusting the glasses in the bridge of his nose, "W-Would you like some help?". 

Miu shook her head reaching to put the stack of plates into the cabinet, "I'm fine! Go have fun with everyone else!". 

He gently grabbed the plates from her hands placing them where she'd been attempting to reach, "You could have at least tried to be more conviencing. You're too easy to read.". Grabbing the cloth besides her he began drying the dishes as she washed them.

The silence was almost too comfortable for them. That warm aura filled the empty space almost as if they were standing in the stars side by side. 

Tsukishima peered down studying the relaxed expression of her face. He wanted to speak in order to clear the air of the earlier events, but the words never came out the way he wanted them to. 

Miu finally caught him in his gaze making him blush madly and rub the glass plate harder. A soft smile teased her lips as she turned back to the sink. Her voice was so soft he though he had misheard her words, "Tsukki...I'm really happy you came...". 

Tsukishima quickly opened the cupboard and hide his face away wanting to scream to the high heavens, "M-Me too...Ah! Umm...So! W-Why'd you come back to Japan? You were the best dancer I've ever seen...shit!". He quickly covered his mouth but accidentally rammed his hand into the opened door. 

Miu nearly dropped the silverware rushing to his side. Her hand lightly wrapped around running the cold water over the tinged red area, "Are you okay? How does this feel? Tell me if it's took cold, okay?".

He couldn't take his eyes away from her face as she held his hand so delicately almost as if studying every inch and cease. The lump in his throat made it nearly impossible to get out any word, "It's...fine...". 

Miu felt his hand relaxe into hers a little more. Her eyes became mesmerized by the swirling waters rushing down the drain, "Don't you think... I'm rather short to be a dancer? My body is also changing rapidly. Being Somalian, we do not have slender bodies like the Asian or white peoples. I am unable to stop my body from forming with thicker hips and thighs. My breast simply wouldn't stop growing. My manager and the directors suggested I get surgery to change my appearance to seem more...dainty. As much as I wanted to dance, how could I change a part of who I am? My mother...would be so sad to know how I despised the other part of me if I did so. It would be like  erasing the last bits of her I have left.", she gently caressed Tsukishimas hand running her smooth thumb over his calluses skin, "I'd love to keep dancing if I could...but I began loving the parts of me others simply could not...I could never erase who I am. I am both African and Asian. I am Somalian and Japanese. I am...Miu Azumane. My dream...I'd fir others to see that.". 

Tsukishima's mouth hung slightly free finally understanding. Her eyes held such loneliness. Like him, she was lost, but unfortunately for her people only wished to change her probably due to the timid nature she held. The bitter cold of the water had been completely erased by her warm finger tips. He yearned so badly to hold her for some odd reason, 'I thought I felt bad for making a girl look so sad. I think that's not the entire truth...I want her to smile...I want to make her only smile!'. 

The churning drain startled Miu causing her to release Tsukishimas hand. Searching for the dry towel she began to dab away the droplets of remaining water. The warm cloth wrapped around his hand, "S-Sorry! I tend to be a bit spacey sometimes.". 

Tsukishimas body had grown closer to hers without them even acknowledging the advancement. Once they made eye contact it was too late. The distance was officially closed. His head hung lower forcing his face only inches from hers, "It's okay...I'm the one who asked. Now my hand feels better, thank you.". 

Miu couldn't pull on one of her smiles any longer as a tear slipped down her smooth cheek and landed on the back of his hand, "O-Oh my god! I'm so sorry!". She dropped the cloth backing away and hastened from the room leaving Tsukishima lonelier than he'd felt his entire life. 

He picked it up the cloth and dried the last of the dishes before returning to his friends finding himself unable to join in on their fun. Tsukishima found himself staring at the hand that held hers so naturally. The spot her rear fell stung with heat of sadness he could never know, but felt so deeply all at the same time, 'Miu...'

(...)

Noya groaned throwing his hands in the air clesrly frustrated, "Where's Miu?! I haven't been able to see her all day! She's been doing everything since she got here. She hasn't spent time with me even for five minutes. Yamaguchi and Tsukki got to take walks with her?! This isn't fair!". 

Asahi held the dvd in his hands staring at its cover in recollecting memories, "Hey guys...do you mind if we watch this one before moving on to a new movie?". 

Yachi grabbed the case and slide the cd right in. The room fell silent when the beautiful woman with mahogany skin spoke into the camera beaming the same way Miu does,

"This is Miu's first big performance! We're so proud of her! Right boys?!"

A young Asahi, Daichi and Sugawara was shown halfway out of their seats. Asahi's eyes were glued on the stage ready for Miu to take the audience by storm. Beneath his intense gaze was an excitement threatening to burst at any second. 

An older man who looked like Asahi's replica waved petting his son on the head,"Whoa, buddy. If you don't calm down, you may scare the performers!". 

Tears filled Asahi'a eyes causing him to momentarily drop his determined hands, "R-Really?!". 

The older man waved his hands hugging his wife tighter causing the camera to nearly fall, 

"Careful!" 

"I'm kidding. We have to be quiet now though it's starting.". 

The camera turned to the stage were a young Miu entered with each entrancing step she could possibly take to make putty out of her viewers. From the moment she graced the stage, the audience couldn't take their eyes off of her. 

Her movements flowed with a captivating grace that made everyone hold their breath until the next. The audience could feel her soul become one with the music. She and her role had met a perfect harmony. With deadly persicion she  unleashed the despair, joys and fear for the lost princess. 

Asahi drew himself from the screen for a moment  to gaze at his friends astonished faces, and knew in that instant they knew it too. She needed to dance as badly as she needed to breath. As badly as they needed to hold the ball in their hand to stay in the court. Seeing what their strong determination looks like in a different reality swept them up into Miu's world carrying each and every one of them on their own personal journey. Her day dreaming eyes that seemed to always wander were completely sure.

Her entire being moved with a purposeful clarity. With each stride she made, it became more painfully obvious how much heart she put into her routine and how punishing it must have been for her. The length of the dance was not meant for a child, but an adult. She carried the grace and style in equal epitome of not better than the performances most people had seen.

The lights of the stage and audience abruptly stopped. A light slowly illuminated Miu under the moon as the fake snow decorated her hair and eye lashes. Her legs extended creating an illusion to the eye of her being much taller than in reality, and she glided from place to place, arms held in front, finger tips nearly touching. 

She had invited the audience into her world. The world she created just for them. For Miu a moment spent not dancing was a moment wasted. Expression through movement was her genius and watching her hone it was more breathtaking than blossoming flowers, or even the freshly fallen snow.

Tsukishima felt as if he were being choke. He found it nearly impossible to breath. Watching this girl sweep him into her world on constant repeat was enough to drive anyone crazy, 'Miu...I swear I'll find a way to bring you back to life as you were in this video. You will smile for me so I can show it off to the world.'.


	3. Breathing

Miu buried her face in the pile of blankets attempting to silence her racing heart. He listened to every word that spilled from her lips so intently, never brushing aside how she felt at all. The way Tsukishima stared into her soul continued to reel her speechless. She gazed at her hand remembering how his felt in hers, 'His hands...were so warm...and big...ARGHHHH!!!'. 

Sighing heavily Miu hauled the pile of blankets down the stairs into the silent halls, "Wow...they must really be into the movie...". 

The televisions light gleamed at the glossy eyed group never breaking contact with the show. Miu set the blankets beneath the window before turning to see what captivated their concentration so much and nearly fainted, "Wh-Why are you guys watching this?!". 

Tsukishima's fingers wrapped around her quivering hand gently tugging her to the floor besides him. He peered through the side of his glasses taking note of her burning face. He fished through the bag of snacks handing her the last caramel filled chocolate bar, "Miu...one day...I'd like to see you dance in person...". 

Her cheeks flushed holding the cool wrapper between her fingers only able to nod. His small smile grew as he laced his fingers in her raven curls. Miu felt so close to him, she was positive he could hear how her hearted echoed from not only his words but his touch. 

Asahi's arm hooked around her waist pulling her over into his lap and crossed his legs as if there was a cage, "Not until your 40.". 

Sugawaras leg flew from the sofa into the back of his head, "Leave her alone!". 

Hinata could no longer contain the energy that build inside his body from seeing such passion come to life before his eyes. First he sprung to his knees wanting to speak but quickly sat back on his legs still caught in the videos momentum only to rise to his knees again burying his hands in his lap, "M-Miu!". 

Hiding behind her hand Miu drew her knees to her chest trying to escape the embarrassment, "Y-Yes...".

He grabbed her hands and held them gingerly not exactly sure how to phrase the words he wanted to come out. His face distorted until a look of relief washed over him relaxing his entire being, "Miu! We want to get stronger like you!". 

Miu turned ablaze wanting to vanish from that very spot. Her palms became sweaty having no where to turn for help. All the eyes in the room trespassed through her walls of security, "I-I umm...I-I think I am anything but strong!". 

Daichi folded his arms staring at the still figure of Miu beaming in love with the bouquet of flowers in her arms, "Miu, begin talking to yourself like you would to someone you care for. That girl on the screen held no qualms about how others viewed her. She trusted in her hard work, thirst for betterment and love of being on that stage. To me, that is strength. Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from indomitable will.". 

Miu's head lowered focusing on the length of Asahi's legs compared to hers and felt a heat boil in her chest. Her cheeks blushing madly as she looked at Hinata with a sharp gaze turning the hazel in her eyes green, " I got stronger...by never letting the words of those around me hinder my goals. Japan has a set standard of a ballerinas beauty, but I loved dancing so much I fought with all my will to surpass it. Countless nights I never slept, while the other girls took breaks I continued to work on creating the illusion of a comparable height. When that failed, the skills I worked so carefully to hone put the other dancers to shame. It was like...an unquenchable thirst...I wanted to be...no...I had to be the first and last person on the stage. It's what I was born to do.". 

Opening her eyes the group had somehow grown a few inches closer deeply imbedded in her tale. Miu felt warmth in her chest as she has on the walk to the house. Looking at their faces gave her a strength she had almost forgotten in the chaos of living over seas. Her hand rested on her heart totally sure it would explode with a love she'd never been able to access. Her lips quivered slightly staring at the television screen, "That Miu was young and had lots to learn. This Miu is still learning. As I had to create ways of succeeding then, I will create more now. And you've all helped me realize that...thank you...". 

Hinata flew into her arms wiping the snot from his nose careful to not ruin her dress, "M-M-M-M-MIU!!!". 

She couldn't help but laugh running her fingers through his hair and hugging him closer, "It must be hard for you on this team of giants...I promise, Hinata, we will get stronger. Let's do it together!". 

His incoherent words rang in her ear followed by a small nod. Miu held him in her arms until his breathing fell into its regular pattern and pulled away from her. Her delicate fingers swept away the last stray tears from his puffy eyes. He crawled back into the corner lying on Kageyama's lap, "I'm so happy Miu is here...someone finally understands me...". 

Tanaka spread his arms falling into Miu's chest crying his own river, "Me too Miu! I want a special talk too!". 

Tsukishima's foot landed squarely into his chest sending him flying across the room causing the loud thud to shake nearly the entire house, "Don't soil her.". 

Miu tried standing to check his wounds but Asahi gripped her tighter in his arms letting his negative aura deep into the room, "I'm sorry, but you are forbidden from aiding perverts.". 

Tanaka's head struggled to lift as his arm quakes trying to reach her, "P-Per...v-vert...". 

Sugawara rested his drink on the coffee table letting his hand rest in Miu's hair, "Stay away from bad men, okay princess?". 

"BAD MEN?!"

Sugawara threw the pillow beneath his arm at Tanaka knocking him to the ground once more, "Alright Kageyama, lets watch another movie.". 

 

Kageyama pointed to the stack of untouched scary movies with the devils glint in his eyes, "Which one should we watch first?". 

Asahi and Miu felt the strange jolt of electricity course their spins and covered their eyes, "Neither!". 

Tanaka finally pulled himself together and searched through the pile before holding one close to his chest with a mischievous smirk. He swiveled dangling it in their eyes before quickly shoving it into the player before any could vote against it, "Did you say...Jigoku?". 

The color melted from their faces as the devils wicked smiled appeared on the screen. Miu buried herself in her knees plugging her ears in an attempt to ignore the blood curdling screams, "This always happened when we let Tanaka pick. Why did I think it would change?". 

Asahi pulled her against his chest petting her head, "Want me to braid your hair?". 

Without warning she was instantly brought back to life storming from the room and charging back with a brush in hand. She held it out to him plopping between his legs once more in anticipation. 

His heart melted remembering how Eshe would sit in this very spot attempting to tame Miu's wild mane into a bun for a dance performance, "It's gotten a lot thicker...and it's soft!". 

Nishinoya hesitantly ran his hands through her hair enjoying its silky yet heavy feeling, "Wow!". 

Miu giggles into her legs enjoying the tingling on her scalp the brush caused. After Eshe had died this had become an important part of the nightly routine between her and Asahi. Normally the two could stay up and talk for hours in his bed about any and everything. 

Asahi removed the hair band from his bun and secured the Miu's lengthy braid, "All done!". 

Miu stretched her arms and back before collapsing to the floor accidentally falling into Tsukishima's lap. 

"I'm sorry!", they both nearly screamed. Their cheeks rosy, and their eyes unwilling to separate. A familiar sensation coursed their beings as it had since the moment they had met. 

A scream erupted from the television causing the entire room to sound in both high and low blood curdling screams. All the actors appeared dead and were finally being dragged to hell. A sigh of relief washed over the room as everyone relaxed back into their seats. 

Tsukishima felt the tiny hand grip his for dear life as the woman fought the demons with all her might only to be devoured mercilessly. He glanced down at Miu who was entirely enthralled in the scene but nearly in his arms all the same. The worst the scares got, the closer she had moved towards him. 

He fixed his glasses letting the smirk pull the corners of his lips without choice. His long fingers laced into hers being sure to let his nails tickled the insides of her palm. Once she seized in fear by the move, he gently squeezed back causing her to jump nearly five feet into the air and land comfortable in his grasp.   
The fits of laughter took over causing Tsukki to plunge to his side as he held his stomach. 

Miu felt the hotness in her cheeks and tears that brimmed her eyes. Gripping the pillow in her arms, she slammed it into his face without mercy causing his glasses to slide down the bridge of his nose. 

Noya rolled around the floor as tears streamed his cheeks and he begged for some sort of air, but the look on Tsukishima's face was one he'd never seen in his 17 years of living. 

Tsukishima quickly grabbed the pillow darting back at Miu causing her to fly straight into Asahi's shoulder. For a second he became worried he took it a step to far, but caught the glint of her devious smile. 

Miu held the pillow in her arms and closed her eyes. Concentrating all her strength into this next move. This time she would truly nail him in the face. Standing to her feet, Miu hiked her leg up to her chest as of about to throw the worlds fastest pitch. 

Another scream erupted from the movie causing her to suddenly jolt her arm backwards and strike Tanaka squarely in the back of the head. The pause in the room prolonged itself as everyone looked at one other waiting for the first move. Hinata hopped to his feet soaring to reach the nearest pillows he could find before handing a few to Kageyama. 

Within minutes a full blown pillow fight had erupted.

Yachi cowered behind Yamaguchi hugging his legs for dear life as images of the boys hitting volleyballs coursed her mind. This wasn't their true throwing strength just yet. He smiled to himself knowing he was chosen to protect her with all his ability and stood proudly as her knight. 

Miu finally found the opportunity to stand back to her feet gripping Tsukishima's sleeve to balance herself. She smiled up to him as her hair flew freely about her face. Suddenly she flew backwards hitting the wall with a powerful thud. The pillow slid down her face as she held her nose trying to hide the wincing pain, "That hurt...". 

Asahi and Tsukishima dropped their weapons and ran to her side. Miu tried fanning them away, but Asahi held her face in his hands regardless searching for any bruises that could damage her soft pretty face, "My Miu...". 

Tsukishima's long limbs hung to the floor motionless turning his head to glare a sudden dark aura surrounded his usual calm and cool exterior. His fingers twitched picking up on of the fallen pillows, "So. Who threw that?". 

Daichi folded his arms into his chest side glancing to Sugawara who had been quietly sitting on the sofa the entire time, "Wow...if only we could get him to act like this on the court.".

Miu held her hand to her head trying to slow the motions of the room. The stinging in her nose refused to subside making the headache all the worse. 

Asahi's face became pale and quickly held his hand to her nose, "Miu, tilt your hand back for me.". His rough fingers pinched her nostrils together and gathered her in his arm before charging from the room . 

(...)

Miu rested against Asahi's chest as he arched her head backward. Her eyes finally opened from the tickling of the tissue against her nose then the feeling of Asahi pinching her nostrils together once again. His hand gently stroked the fly away hairs back into place before resting his arm on the table, "Does it hurt? Let me know if I'm holding to tightly. Do you feel light headed?".

Miu closed her eyes again snuggling closer to his chest. His steady heart beat soothed every ache she felt before. His soft words embedded in worry brought in the best comfort she could ever seek, "This brings back memories...". He laughed into the top of her head causing the warm air to spread over her scalp. His hand brushed away the stray tears as Miu gripped his shirt tighter. 

She took in a deep breath searching for that familiar scent only he had ever possessed, "I love you big brother...". Miu pulled away from him looking into his glistening brown eyes that knew every pain she'd ever had.  His finger ran over the sore red area of her nose causing smile to shine through. 

Asahi pet her head before enveloping her in his arms and placing a light kiss on her temple, "I love you too...let's go make sure the others are still alive.". He watched Miu hope from his lap and teeter down the hall, 'I'm so happy to have you home my little sunflower...'.

• • •

Miu and Asahi couldn't draw their eyes from the grim truth of the war that ensued after leaving. Hinata's body sprawled over Kageyama's who seemed completely unconscious. Tanaka had returned to his bruised and disheveled state he was forced in earlier. His eyes rolled in the back of his head searching for some sign of life near him, but Asahi pushed Miu forward to return to their seats. returning to their seats.

Miu looked up at Tsukishima'a satisfied smirked as his fingers fixed the crooked glasses before burying himself under the blanket he had procured. 

Daichi kicked their decomposing bodies to the side shuffling through the pile of dvd's that were left, "How about we put in a different movie? Something calm.".

Nearly jumping to her feet as the small hat shop appeared in the screen Miu's attention had been completely captured"H-Howls Moving Castle?!".

Sugawara's hand rested on his cheek giggling at the thought, "Oh dear. Our little Miu seems to have always had a love for tall brooding blondes.". 

Kageyama groaned finally returning to life and dragged his body up the kotatsu, "This is for kids...". 

Hinata cuddled into Kageyama's lap with sleepy eyes watching the spells bounce across the screen, "I love this move...it makes me want to cuddle..." 

Kageyama's mouth quivered stirring stark still and careful not to move, "O-Okay! This movie is fine!". 

Ennoshita pulled the string of the last light in the room causing a warm silence to take over. Tsukishima looked around the room relived he could hide his blazing cheeks. All the pairs snuggled up to one another with laced fingers enjoying the sweet film riddled with innocence. 

His eyes tempted him to look down towards Miu who was completely enthralled in every word. Even in the low lights he could see the small red bruise decorating the bridge of her nose. He moved his hand to held anchor himself into a more comfortable position but froze as his pinky grazed Miu's hand. His heart suddenly surged wanting more. 

Miu's body stiffened. She afraid to breath for fear of brushing Tsukishima's fingertips or shoulder. Her heart sped up wanting so badly to know if he were trying to clear his mind as hard as she was. 

He leaned against the wall closing his eyes causing a sigh of relief to fall from Miu. A smirk crossed his lips as his fingers creeped into her palm securing the soft warm spot. 

Miu couldn't hide the small smile that teased her lips. She wanted so badly to look him in the eye'a but lacked every ounce of courage to do so. The soft snores in the room riled behind the explosions on the television. Once again it was just them in their world together floating amongst the stars in a sweet silent bliss. 

Tsukishima gave her hand a small squeeze, but it was different from the one he had done earlier to scare her. This time his hand help her's with a gentle tenderness as of it would break if he put anymore strength into his grip. The gentle touch he gave her hand spoke clearly, 'Go to sleep...it's okay to rest on my shoulder...'. 

Miu's legs curled under her body and felt the powers of sleep begin to attack her eyes. Her head tilted backwards forgetting the fear she once had. With him sitting besides her, there seemed to be nothing that could harm her even if it tried. Even with the built courage she knew her cheeks burned brightly under the moons light. His gaze captured her in its sweet hands. 

Tsukishima draped his blanket around her body trying to fight the trembling of his fingers. His arm hooked around her waist moving her closer to his side. His heart thudding against his rib cage in an attempt to escape, 'I feel like those eyes...those hazel eyes...they will be the death of me...'. 

Miu's hands shook wildly as she removed the glasses from his face and placed them on the window. His eyes drifted studying every inch of her face until the soft pout of her mouth begged for his attention. Her lower lip red and the top drawn almost like a bow thick and always pulled into a warm welcoming smile. He wanted to laugh but knew everyone would wake and destroy this moment he wished to last forever. He desperately wanted to trace the heart shape, but couldn't bring himself to even breath while taking them in.

Her body felt hot against his. Through the blanket, through the clothes, her body burned. She couldn't understand if it was the gaze that had captured her, or his hand that was still holding onto her side so delicately, but gripping with such a need it couldn't bear to leave her so soon. 

Miu's head started spinning in a slow rotation that caused light headed bliss. The tips her ears burned slightly finally making contact with his shoulder, 'Why does he make my heart beat like this...Why does he smell so...nice...I feel like I'm going to puke.'

Tsukishima felt a shiver race up his spine looking down into her hazel eyes as she leaned against him. This was a sight his mind hadn't been able to ever dream of, 'I want her to only look at me like that...AH! What the hell am I thinking?! I wish she would stop looking at me like that! God, it's hot in here! My chest is going to explode...'.

Neither of them could take it anymore. Miu grabbed the bottom of his sweater holding its thick fabric squeezed in her palm. Her eyes forced shut nuzzling into the pit of his arm trying to hide her blazing cheeks from his penetrating gaze. 

He could feel the tremble in his arm comforted by her warm breath slowly seeping it way into his sweater. His head tilted against hers unable to take it any longer, but this was heart rendering too. Being so close he had the chance to savored the warmth and delicious scent filling him, 'She...she smells so pretty...like apple spiced tea...and cinnamon. My heart is racing, but if she were to pull away I think it would stop completely sad our moment faded...'. 

(...) 

The sun peered through the slit of the curtain into Tsukishima's eyes forcing him to turn his head. It was too late though. He had been awakened in the pitch black room. Rubbing his eyes it took a minute to adjust. 

The loud snoring mixed quite pleasantly with the echo of the chirping outside the window. It was his favorite time of day. He squinted his eyes trying to peer at the others scattered about the room. 

Somehow Hinata ended up in the opposite direction he began. Yachi seemed to hold onto Yamaguchi for dear life as he rested on Tanaka's once vacant thigh. The other occupied by Ennoshita with arms wrapped protectively around his waist. 

His eyes floated to the other end of the room still a bit hazy from sleep. Sugawara curled up in a small ball as Daichi rested soundly in his lap. Asahi's Head nuzzled into Daichi's side and Noya's legs sprawled wildly against Asahi's chest as his head rested on the small of Hinata's back. Somehow they ended up in a tangled pile. 

Tsukishima allowed the red tinge in his cheeks spread smiling to himself. Miu's mass of raven hair now draped her shoulders resting soundly against his chest. Her legs and arms wrapped themselves around his hips and waist as if he were a tree. 

His face burned but this time he could stare without reprimand. His fingers swept her hair from her eyes revealing the gentle face he wasn't ready for. A smile teased the edges of his mouth as he ran a hand through his hair and over his face trying to silence his aching heart. Her warmth against his cold body made his arms squeeze his arms around her tighter, 'This looks so uncomfortable...but I don't want to wake her...maybe she thought I was Asahi...yeah! My brain feels like it's going to melt'.

Tsukishima's fingers caressed her smooth cheek and traced then smile she wore even now. Her sleeping face continued to hold him in that little world they created with one another at this point. He wanted to lay her in a warm bed, but his selfishness wouldn't allow a beautiful instance like this to dissipate so quickly. His sleepy eyes became entranced all over again. 

Pulling the disheveled blanket around their shoulders, he watched her sleeping face until heavy eyelids captured him in their grasp once again. 

• • •  
Miu softly cooed relishing in the warm heavy arms  
draped around her. Her legs and arms squeezed tighter shoving her face into the solid chest inhaling the strange scent, 'Maybe Asahi switched bath-wash...'. 

She rubbed her face against his chest trying to convince herself to wake up from the suns rays.  Her eye lashes fluttered in an attempt to make out the blurs in her sight. The soft giggling and chatter finally registered in her ears as pushed against his chest to sit up only to fall right back into her former spot. 

"Ow.". 

Pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders she buried her face in that warm unfamiliar scent again trying to make out exactly what it was, 'Mint...and rain...no...'.

The sound of a speeding heart beat echoed her back into sleep for just a few moments before she won the internal fight of waking up. Miu's cheek brushed against his bare skin causing her eye lashes to flutter against him until she could properly open her eyes and looked at the pasty skin. 

Miu flew into an upright position slamming her head against something metal an hard, "That hurt...".

A warm hand rubbed the sore area she held, "Are you okay?". 

Miu become utterly terrified to look into his face. His soft sleepy voice dropped to an even deeper state and stirred her stomach. 

Tsukishima pulled off his headphones setting them against his cellphone at his side. He tried hiding his red cheeks unable to look her in the face for fear of doing something he'd regret. Hiding behind the same indifferent gaze a piercing struck her straight through the chest as his deep voice echoed into her ears once again, "Are you okay?". 

Miu's face blazed red as she sat back on her heels, "I-I'm so sorry!". She went to bow, but immediately smacked into Tsukishima's head. Tears flowing from her eyes she frantically apologized again, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!". 

Tsukki rubbed this head wincing, "I let you sleep on me, and this is how I'm rep-! What?!". 

Miu's eyes sparkled as she stared into his face with wide eyes and pointed where his glasses usually reside causing even the tips of us ears to flare, "You look so...stoic.". 

Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes trying to understand the English, "Sto- what?". 

Yachi rose her hand proudly without moving an inch, "Stoic. Calm. Indifferent. But to put it simply, cool.". 

Tsukishima quickly covered her sleepy smiling face with his hand promptly turning away, "So annoying.". 

Asahi hooked his arm around Miu'a waist dragging her towards him sure to dart daggers that creeped through Tsukishima's soul. 

Daichi rubbed his temples, "Well. With Miu around at least our ace will act like an ace occasionally.". 

Sugawara awkwardly giggled scratching his head before standing to intervene, "Miu, let's go on a date today!". 

Ennoshita leaned against the table with his face in his hands, "How is that going to resolve anything?!". 

Suga waved it off before stretching with a wide yawn, "Joking, joking. Alright everyone, let's not over stay our welcome. I'm sure they have a lot to catch up on. Come on, I'll walk you all home.". 

Miu attempted to pry Asahi's arm off of her waist, but to no avail gave up and pouted, "Bye guys! Be sure to let me know you all got home safely!".

Turning to Tsukishima his jaw clenched but quickly released itself looking down at Miu's chaste gaze and bit his tongue, "Miu. Brush your teeth. Now." She knew not to disobey when spoken to with that tone of voice and scurried away leaving the two alone. 

Asahi's eyes hadn't moved from the hall Miu teetered down trying to word himself in the thick awkward silence. He cleared his throat resting his face in his hand, "Listen closely Tsukishima. I am only going to say this once. Miu is very special. Even though she is young, she is able to harbor a lot of...feelings and emotions no one can understand. She is easily hurt. She is fragile no matter how hard she tries hiding it. I'll be damned if I let you hurt her anymore than she already has been in the last few years. I am saying this as an older brother and teammate...I refuse to let you have her if you can't prove to me you are worthy of her. ". 

Tsukishima felt the red hue on his cheeks spread looking into his lap. His fist clenched stilling basking in the warmth she's left behind on him. Her sweet scent now embedded in his body, soul and mind for life. He finally looked into Asahi's harsh gaze and matched it with his own, "I will prove that I am worthy of being by her side.". He stood collecting his things and headed for the door after the others, "Oh...and Asahi...Miu isn't fragile. She is so much stronger than you or I. The reason you can't understand her vast array of feelings or emotions is because we will never be a strong as someone like her. That's why...I want to be by her side. She can show me true strength. I don't exactly understand why I feel this way, but her smile makes me excited to find out. So I will make sure she is always smiling.". 

Her turned fixing his glasses allowing the small smirk to grace his lips before disappearing through the doors. 

Asahi smiled to himself walking the halls to his bedroom and stared through the crack of the door. Noya and Miu had cuddled up to one another looking at videos on his phone. Miu laughing brightly almost out shining the sun. 

He pushed his way in laying on the other side of Miu laying his arm around her waist and placed a small kiss on Noya's forehead causing them both to blush as he giggled to himself. 

His eyes rested on Miu before laying his head in the puffy pillow, "I can't wait...for someone besides me to finally understand her.".


	4. The First Day

The cool spring breeze nipped Miu's nose as she clung to Asahi's side running her mind through the days schedule. The school decided she was more than qualified to be in the advanced classes and even wanted to advance her, but they decided against it so she could adjust back to the Japanese lifestyle and her struggle with the language. 

Miu studied every crack in the side walk and began chanting to herself, "I-I'm not nervous! I'll be fine!". 

Sugawara laughed lightly thinking to himself, "Do you remember the last few days of practice? You sat in the corner murmuring  to yourself.". 

Miu covered her face pushing the nauseous feeling back down her throat, "My stomach...". 

"UIE!", Yachi charged into Miu's arms spinning her in a circle followed by a half asleep Hinata and Kageyama. 

Miu felt her happiest moments were when everyone would come together in moments like this one. Yachi's hugs were always so warm and filled with the life she needed to press on. 

Yachi gave Miu's hand a small squeeze of encouragement seeing the anxiety written all over her face, "Don't worry, I will be with you every step of the way! I'll meet you inside okay?". 

Miu could only nod her head as she disappeared in the sea of chirping students. Her eyes studied the gate she had grown accustomed to entering and exiting during the break, but in this moment, they towered over like an iron wall. 

Tsukishima tried his best to tuck away the growing smile as his vision came upon the mass of raven hair dancing with the springs breeze. His hand fell onto her head, "Good morning princess.". 

Miu's trembling hands gripped the bottom of his jacket trying to fight back the building tears. The thoughts and fears had finally surfaced back to her middle school days. The tacks in her shoes, the gum in her hair, the nasty messages on her desk. 

His hand lifted her chin to look him in the eye smiling gently. Just that simple gaze soothed her heart and regulated her breathing, "You know...if you look through the window of your class room, you can see our homeroom. I sit by the window. I always get yelled at for staring through it.". 

Miu felt the pressure on her shoulders melt away into the suns rays finally finding the courage to look up that entire morning. Seeing Tsukishima smile made her chest soar. The weight on the edges of her lips finally gave way to let her bright smile shine through, "You always know how to cheer me up!". 

Tsukishima wanted to pull away from that smile, but he could bring himself to do so. Their feet reached the classroom doors too soon for his liking. He watched her disappear into the classroom of chirping girls. 

Yamaguchi slammed his hand into Tsukishima's back sending him staggering into the classroom, "Good morning Tsukki!". His friends groan made him snicker to himself, 'We will be sure to visit Miu during break. Don't worry.'.

(...)

Miu's fingers nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt as the students eyes sparkled scanning every inch of her that they could.  

Her body fell forwards in a gentle bow trying to ignore the clamoring small talk, "It's really nice to meet you all. I hope we all can become friends.". Sweeping the falling hair from her eyes a small smile danced on her lips. 

"She's so pretty!"

"She must be foreign."

"I love her hair!"

The teacher clapped her hands demanding the silence of her students and escorted Miu to the empty desk behind Yachi, "Let's all be sure to make Miu feel special. She has been abroad for quite some time. The department is currently still gathering her books, would someone kindly share with her?". 

The room erupted into an uproar as the boys pushed one another to get to the empty chair besides Miu nearly sending her flying to the floor. Yachi stood slamming her books on the free desk, "I'll do it sensei!". 

The unanimous groan echoed through out the halls as the girls giggled with one another. Miu released the pint up air that held itself in her stomach. Her eyes met Yachi's in a warm smile before gazing through the window. Just as he said Tsukishima looked entirely uninterested in the teachers lesson. 

Once he noticed the pair of hazel eyes sneaking a small glance his eyes perked up immediately. He held up his hand as a goofy grin spread across his face. 

"TSUKISHIMA!" 

Miu giggled to herself watching the teacher scold Tsukishima as the class snickered. His face burned brightly as he picked up his book to read. 

(...) 

The teacher turned from the board setting her chalk in the holder clapping her hands, "Alright, please turn in your quiz's. After that you may have a small break.". 

Miu stretched her arms falling into Yachi's lap, "I forgot how hard writing in Japanese was.". 

Yachi pet Miu's hair reading the notes she had written from the lessons, "You answered every question perfectly! Well...you did stumble a lot when you were reading. Maybe Tsukki can help you! He's really smart!". 

Her cheeks flushed hurrying them in her hands. She could still fill his warm fingers on her chin from the morning, "I-I couldn't! I don't want to burden him! I'll be okay!". 

Hinata sprang into the doors frame running to Miu, "I missed you!". 

Miu sat up wearing a strained smile, "H-Hello...". 

Kageyama trailed in after sitting in Yachi's normal seat and began drinking the from the milk pouch staring intently at Miu"What's wrong?". 

Hinata held up his recent scores burying their faces in his arm, "I-I'm never going to get to go on the trip!". 

Miu studied the scrambled numbers and red marks. She gentle took the test and copied the problems onto a scrape paper, "Well...it seems like you have the right  idea. How about you try it this way. You're trying to think about too much when you're solving the problem. Take it step by step.". She numbered each step used to answer each question and handed the sheets back to the both of them, "Do you understand?". 

Hinata shoved the chair backwards and slammed his hands on the desk causing the entire class to stare at the small group, "This is the first time I can actually understand what those numbers mean! P-Please join our study group?! Yachi really helps with English, and Tsukki is good with modern Japanese!". 

Miu stares at her notes then back at Hinata, "Well you see, My Japanese writing and reading isn't that good anymore. Sometimes I read sentences wrong. That's why I have to take Japanese supplemental course instead of English. I also have to take an extra Japanese class instead of English, but regardless, I'd love to help if I can!".

Hinata sprung into the air wrapping her in a hug, "Thank you! Takeda Sensei said we need to pass in order to go on the summer training camp!". 

Miu's fell silent and reverted back into her mind. The summer trip constantly badgered her mind just as the beginning of school had. 

Yachi gave a thumbs up , "I was finally able to tell my mom! It should be fun!". 

Kageyama stared intently at Miu before fishing in his bag pulling out a box of milk handing it to her, "Here.". 

Miu blushed letting the box fall in her hands, "B-But isn't this your favorite?". 

He nodded grabbing the spare box from his bag and began to sip from it, "Yeah, but your acceptance of the milk means you must come to the trip with us.". 

Hinata rose an eyebrow, "Wasn't she coming anyway?". 

He shook his head returning his gaze to Miu, "You were thinking of not coming, weren't you.". 

Miu dropped her face to the desk covering her face, "I'm too easy to read!". Looking up Yachi's mouth twisted just as Tanaka had been teaching them in their self defense lessons, "W-What's wrong?!".

Her eyes dropped holding the notebook tightly in her fingers, "W-Why wouldn't you come...". 

Miu began fidgeting with her fingers trying to hide from their prying eyes, "W-Well...there are already two managers. I would only get in the way. I've only recently joined the team. I didn't think it'd be proper of me to go...". 

Hinata's sharp eyes pinned on Miu causing a chill to shoot down her spin, "You are a part of the team as much as anyone. Who cares if you only recently joined? We wouldn't be the same without you. Just like we wouldn't be the same without Yachi, or Yamaguchi or even Tsukki! We are a family. You are a part of that family now! Once you stepped in the gym you were our new member that we excitedly accepted!". 

Kageyama's hand rested on his cheek as he stared through window trying to hide his red tingeing face, "Thanks to your intense conditioning everyone's stamina and overall flexibility has gotten ten times better. That's only the course of a few months. Why wouldn't we want to show you off to the other teams like we do Kiyoko and Yachi? And...we'd miss you too much...I'd miss you...". 

Miu felt the shock coarse through her chest hearing their warming words. A sense of panic seized her body causing her hands to tremble. The room grew smaller and smaller trying to steal her last bits of air with its greedy hands. She stood to her feet and sprinted from the room without another word. 

Kageyama stood to his feet wanting to run after her, but quickly decided against it. He sat back in his chair banging his fist on the desk, "We shouldn't have pushed her.". 

Yachi's stomach churned in knots and stared at her hands remembering the soft presence of Miu's, "Have you guys ever noticed it we mention Miu being considered a close person in our lives she gets flustered and runs away?". 

Kageyama's eyes never left his balled fist as he spoke in a curt tone, "That's not it. It's the fact that she cares too much. Miu goes out of her way to make sure everyone is comfortable and happy. The sheer thought of causing others problems scares her. It's just in her nature. Remember when I bruised my ankle last week? She wrapped it with such care being sure to ask if I needed anything. Then afterwards she bought me my favorite drink while we sat and talked about ways we could practice without actually practicing." 

Yachi's fingers traced the flower Miu drew in her notes during class, "When we went shopping, I didn't bring a thick jacket, and she gave me hers without saying another word. Remember when Asahi's headband snapped causing a ball the hit him in the face? She gave him hers and dealt with her hair flying all over the place the rest of practice without complaining.". 

Hinata planted his foot on the desk slamming his hand against his chest looking down at the two, "Miu must know how important she is to this team! We will just have to constantly affirm her of how much we need her! We should tell everyone!". 

Yachi hopped to her feet grabbing his hands as her eyes ignited,"That's a great idea!". 

"We have to tell all the seniors!". 

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm sure Kiyoko can think of some great things!". 

"Let's tell Yamaguchi and Tsukki!"

"Takeda and Ukai sensei too!". 

"Yeah! By the time it's time to leave for the trip she'll be a thousand percent sure of wanting to come with us!". 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow looking at the two as the created plans of action, "Wait...this isn't what I meant...". 

"Let's bake her some sweets!"

"Yeah! Yeah! What's her favorite?!"

His words became completely drowned out as the ideas flew back and forth between the two. Grabbing his milk,he stood and left the room, "I'm going back to class. I have an headache now.". 

(...)

Miu stared through the window enjoying the cool breeze. She held the flying hair behind her ears watching the groups of friends laugh through the corridor. Her mind wandered back to Yachi's heartbroken gaze. Her heart ached horribly,"I can't get in the way. They've all been working so hard. I can't cause problems...". 

"Excuse us. We cant get by."

Miu turned backing towards the window looking at the small group. A small smile danced in her lips as she held her hands and stepped to the side waiting for the group to float through like the others, "Do excuse me, I was daydreaming.". 

The distance grew smaller until she felt the cold windows sill on her back. The group created a wall leaving Miu with no exit. 

Their hands lightly hung from their hips letting the disdained smiles creep over their lips. The beautiful girl standing behind them stepped forward with a pleasant grin allowing Miu to relax a bit, "Don't be so rude Toshi. Cows lack common sense. They can't help being in the way.". 

As if an arrow had been pierced through her chest, Miu suddenly felt weak and unable to look them in the eyes and felt her knees nearly give way, "I-I must return soon. My friends are waiting for me.". 

One of the guys leaned against the wall besides her watching the petal land in her hair and gently removed it, "They say you traveled all of Europe and America as a professional ballerina? That's sort of hard to believe. How would they allow someone of your...volume to dance? Its not good to spread lies being the new girl and all.". 

Miu held the bottom of her skirt in a tight grip shutting her eyes tightly trying to break through the wall only to be sent to her feet, "I-If you would excuse me!". 

"Are they bullying the new girl?". 

"I think so. Poor thing, she's so sweet...". 

The others created a wall wearing their chilly smiles ignoring the growing chatter that grew around them. 

The girl lowered herself to Miu wiping the threatening tears away, "Why would you ever come back here? It's not like you have friends. Your just an oversized whale that's learned to walk on land. Maybe you should travel back to the ocean. Perhaps they wouldn't even allow you to return because of that horrendous tan.". 

"Oi. What are you doing?"

Miu looked up to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima towering over the group with unamused glares. 

Tsukki pushed his glasses up his nose trying his hardest to contain the fury welling within him as he stared at the tears staining Miu's precious cheeks. He bit his tongue looking at the girl standing in front of him deciding to smile curtly, "Let me get something straight here. You think someone would rather take you on a date than her? No one with a true functioning mind would even consider you cronies. I could easily run a test, send it around school, and the staggering results by the end of next period. You make me laugh. To pick disgusting vile creatures like you over a diamond? Well, that's simply an insult to the human intellect. So, if you would like to save yourself that embarrassment.". 

Tsukishima's eyes cut their skin like ice as he stood closer. It's towering shadow captured their bodies and minds like the night sky, "Get out of my sight now. Before you wish you could be shoved back into your mother and beg to have never been created.". 

Yamaguchi smiled pulling his phone from his pocket flashing the picture he snuck of Asahi, "Oh! Did I mention she has an older brother with two very scary friends?". 

Kageyama peered from his classroom at the crowded hall. The spouts of blonde hair and shining glasses peered from the top of the crowd. Behind all the legs of the crowd Miu sat against the window trying her very best to keep that small smile. 

He stood from his desk nearly knocking it onto its side and dashed into the halls. Kageyama pushed the crowding students away until he would reach Miu and quickly gathered her in his arms holding her tightly. His hand gently pressed the back of her head into his chest. His voice low in her ear as she gripped the sides of his shirt, "I refuse to give them the satisfaction of seeing your tears. Like I said earlier. You are apart of our team. We wouldn't be the same without you Uie.". 

Kageyama felt Miu nod against his chest. His bitter gaze sharply turned to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, "What the hell is going on?".

Hinata and Yachi jogged down the hall stopping at the sight and ran to their comrades side feeling their hearts surge only able to see Miu's trembling hands peeking through the shield of  Kageyamas body. 

Yachi placed her hand on Miu's back before turning on her heels and marching to the group of bullies, "You will regret this. No one hurts my friends!". 

Hinata quickly grabbed Yachi by the waist securing her arms under his grasp fighting the urge to let her tear them to shreds. 

Miu's hand reached until it met Tsukishima's jacket and gave it a weak tug. Her voice soft but clear as a bell, "Guys, it's okay. They were just joking around with me.". The muscles in his back flexed and his fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly. She could see the strained blood vessel in his neck and his clenched jaw ready to tear into their flesh at any moment. 

Yamaguchi places his hand on his hip scrolling through the contacts list smiling at the group ready to project his venom, "Now, do you understand the severity of your mistake? Maybe we should call our senpai? Who should we reach Tanaka or Nishinoya?". 

The group slowly backed away before charging down the halls to free themselves of the impending embarrassment. Thundering cheers rang in the halls as the crowd slowly dispersed allowing Miu to breath a sight of relief for the first time in what seemed like years. 

Tsukishima's fist smashed into the wall chipping the paint away onto his knuckles, 'If I ever see their faces again. I'll kill them.'. 

Miu reaches up grabbing his hand brushing the dusty bits and pieces away. Her small smile made him ache all over, "That must have hurt.". 

His fingers ran over the deep red circles of her eyes and placed his hand on the top of her head. His throat felt dry and scratched each time he thought about speaking, "I'll take Miu to the nurses office. You should head back to class.". 

Kageyama nodded pulling the others along with him. Yachi has finally calmed down and explained to the teacher of what had occurred. 

"Oh no...poor dear. Thank you for telling Yachi. You are truly a kind friend.". 

(...)

Miu gently dabbed the ointment on the bruised hand smiling to herself trying to used careful precision, "Do you feel better?". 

Tsukishima's soft gaze finally caught her attention and forced them to acknowledged their bodies merely inches apart. Even though his heart ran wild in a frenzy, his mind had finally been silenced.

His body leaned forward allowing his face to nuzzle into the crook of Miu's neck. His arms quivered thinking of the terrified expression her face held. Holding her waist with all his strength, Miu would fall into his lap any second, "I was so scared...I saw you on the floor, and my mind went blank.". 

Miu's hand rested on back of Tsukishima's Head with trembling breaths. His hair felt so soft between her fingers, and his hair smelled of mint and fresh rain. His heat seeped through her chest and crept with great leisure as it capture her body as its prisoner. 

Her voice quivered as she tried to squeak out an increment of the words she wanted to say, but Tsukishima said them for her, "Don't you dare blame yourself. None of this was your fault. We were only worried of you being hurt. I couldn't live knowing you'd been hurt with me being alive. Do you understand? We love you.". 

Miu's arms wrapped around Tsukishima gripping for dear life. The fear of being torn away for some reason held tightly in her mind. Her arms trembled catching the spilling tears, "I'm so sorry...I didn't want to be a burden. But feeling this way only causes more problems. I want to laugh with you guys. I-I want to be a little selfish so I don't cause anymore issues! I want to go on the trip with you because if I don't I'll be really really sad here all alone! I can't watch you guys play! I can't eat snacks with Yachi! I can't make Asahi lunches and share with Noya! I can't be by your side anymore! I want someone to tell me wanting this is okay because every time I get close to people they leave me so quickly! Am I selfish?!".

Tsukishima's hands held Miu's face as sat up.  His  
Gaze became entangled in hers once more as he wiped the tears away staring into her eyes, "All of those things are normal. It's more than okay! It's okay to be selfish! Watch us play every last game and scream until your voice gives out. Laugh so hard it becomes hard to breath so I can see that smile. Eat millions of snacks with Yachi, make the most beautiful lunches. Stay by my side forever!". 

Miu rested her head on Tsukishima's shoulder until her chest no longer burned, "I'm sorry...". 

His hand gently stroked her hair shaking his head trying to hide the forming grin, "It's okay. You needed to get that out. How do you feel now?". 

Miu's body felt heavy against his. Her eyes snapped shut as she slept against his shoulder. Tsukki laughed lying her in the nurse's bed and covered the blanket over her shoulders. His fingers brushed the curls away from her eyes and left without a sound. 

(...)

The nurses door flew open as Asahi and Daichi charged in followed by weary Sugawara. 

She immediately stood up bringing her finger to her mouth, "Hush! I have a sleeping student! Her fever has gone down, but still!". 

They all bowed seeing the raven hair scatter over the edge of the bed and quickly popped back up. 

Asahi pointed to the sleeping girl scratching his head, "Excuse ya ma'am, that's my younger sister. I was informed there was an issue that occurred earlier.". 

The nurse stood walking over to the sleeping girl crossing her arms, "Well, some other kids were picking on her during the break and pushed her to the ground, but I guess she made friends because they fled quickly. The tall blonde one just left not too long ago.". Her expression softened watching her sleep so peacefully, "She's such a sweet girl. I'm glad she has such good friends taking care of her...I was worried when she began. Oh! Mr. Azumane, I need you to sign some papers for her medicine to be contained here.". 

Daichi looked at Sugawara raising an eyebrow only to be put to rest by Asahi's warm smile as he followed the nurse waving goodbye. 

Sugawara sat on the bed crossing his legs leaning over Miu placing a small kiss on her temple, 'I hope he's right about everything being okay...'.


	5. Study Group

Tsukishima charged through the front door nearly falling as he forced his shoes off with a kick causing a loud thud to ring throughout the house.

His mother ran to the door still holding the cloth from drying dishes in her hand, "Kei?". 

He back tracked a few feet scratching his head and looking towards his room, "I-I have some friends coming over! I have to clean!". 

Her hands rose to her hips letting her piercing glare run through her son, "You mean Tadashi?".

Tsukishima's hands covered his face as he walked in a small circle, "Yes and no! There's more than just him! Ah! If they come ju-just tell them I'm changing!". 

Chokichi danced in a circle hearing the shuffling footsteps approach. Miu gently knocked the door balancing the bowl of cinnamon rolls in her arm. 

"Hey Miu!" 

The rest of the group joined her at the front door made their way to her side as the door slowly opened. Miu found herself blushing at the beautiful older woman. A warm smile graced her face as she stood aside, "Come on in! Welcome to our home!.

Yamaguchi has already changed out of his shoes and into his Batman slippers impatiently waiting for the others.

Chokichi sprinted through the door jumping into Miu's arms causing her to nearly drop the bowl, "Chokichi! How are you?! Hold on! I'll set this down, and I'll come play with you in a minute. Okay buddy?". 

The dog obediently stayed by her side and watched her close the door. The older woman couldn't draw her eyes away from such a young beauty, "I'm sorry dear, I didn't catch your name?". 

Miu quickly straightened herself and curtsied but quickly corrected herself into a bow, "It's wonderful to meet you. My name is Miu Azumane!". 

The woman studied Miu and giggled to herself looking at the bowl still in her hands and Chokichi waiting patiently at her side. Miu's hair had been carefully braided into a crown in order to show off her breath taking eyes. The fact she wore a long sleeved high low T-shirt paired with black tights meant she cared little for looks, but the soft pink color gave away her caring personality. Her smile captured people, 'She's definitely the one.'. 

She placed a gentle hand on Miu's back, "Why don't you bring those to the kitchen? I could prepare a few for you all.'.

Miu's face lit up following close behind trying to take on the vast arrangement of furniture, "You don't have to go through so much trouble ma'am! I accidentally prepared too many...". 

Satomi grabbed the dessert plates and sauntered back over to Miu's side, "You are really too precious. Call me Satomi. So you baked these?". 

Miu distributes the doilies on the white plates trying to hide her red cheeks in the process, "Y-Yes! It's a little hobby of mine. I thought everyone would enjoy them.". 

Satomi watched as Miu carefully lowered each and every cinnamon roll with great care before smiling up towards her still living in beautiful innocence. 

Tsukishima ran to the kitchen and nearly missed the door sliding too far because of his socks. His face burned a brilliant red once she turned to him. He tried to force the lump in his throat down but spoke regardless in his hushed tone, "We're getting started...I'll carry the tray.". 

Miu rose her eyebrow watching him run to and fro straight int random items. She turned to his mother and bowed once more, "Thank you very much for allowing us over. I apologize for burdening you. If there is anything you need, please do ask!". 

Satomi's hand rested on the top Miu's head, "You're such a good girl. Thank you so much. 

Chokichi stood and followed Miu to the next room and sat next to her as she prepared her books. His nose nudged her arm until she lifted it for him to lay in her lap. She giggled to herself and scratched his brow causing his tail to flutter against Kageyama's arm. 

Miu looked up too Kageyama's wide eyes and tempted hands. She gently took his hand in hers and began coursing through Chokichi's fur until he simple couldn't hold the wiggles in any-longer. He jumped into Kageyama's arms and attacked his face in sweet kisses until he caused the both of them to spill over in complete bliss. 

Tsukishima slammed his ruler on the table causing the them to shoot straight back up, "Chokichi get out you're distracting! Kageyama pay attention, you idiot.". 

Miu snatched the ruler from his hands with her brows knitted, "That's no way to talk to them! Be nice. Chokichi has feelings, as does Kageyama. It's no way to treat friends. I-I think you should apologize. ". Chokichi and Kageyama stared at Tsukishima hiding behind Miu's stern gaze. 

He rolled his eyes before burying his eyes back in his book. A small whisper escaped his lips almost inaudible to hear, "Fine I'm sorry! Let's get this over with.". 

Satomi giggled to herself staring at the picture frame of her husband, 'He is definitely your son.'. 

(...)

Miu absentmindedly rested her head against Chokichi's side erasing the answer for the sixth time. Her eyes began wandering until the glimmer of Tsukishima's face caught her glance. He seemed enthralled in his book paying no mind to Hinata's frustration as he tried deciphering the foreign words. 

Tsukki peered up through the top of his glasses and flashed a quick smile making Miu bury her face into the soft blonde fur enclosed in her arms. Her face burned slightly still able to see him stare into her heart with one smile. 

The small tug on her shirt caused her to peek through the small crack in her arms. Kageyama's cheeks carelessly flushed, and he felt he was unable to look her in the eye, "C-Can you help me with this problem please?". 

Miu finally released Chokichi to run free and moved a few inches closer with a warm smile, "Of course! Let me see.", she glanced at the paper and began scribbling a step by step process, "Remember what I showed you and Hinata the other day? Firstly, you want to remember the formula after all is said and done. In order to do so, write an example equation at the very beginning of your notes step by step. Try the next one.". 

She sat forward watching his slow and patient movement as he tried his very best to mimic her exact actions. A warm smile brightened her face as he finished, "That's right! Good job!".

He lowered his head waiting for her small hand to gently caress his head just as she'd done Hinata when he answered his work correctly. Miu smiled enjoying the feeling of his straight hair easily slip through her fingers and quickly turn back to his work. 

Tsukishima brought his hands between the two prying them apart. He found himself sitting so close to her he could smell her same pleasant scent. His arm anchored itself on the table creating a wall between Miu and Kageyama, "Ms. Azumane how is your work going?". 

Her shoulder grazed the solid feeling of his chest as she tried hiding from his prying gaze. She could feel her heart swell and contain nearly every inch of her chest leaving little room to actually breath, "I-I umm...I can't properly memorize these few kanji. It's hard to create a process for them. For some reason I can't use the correct stroke I need to for them.". 

Tsukishima pulled the book towards himself and grabbed her pencil. His chest pressed squarely against her back sending butterflies soaring through her chest. His lips so close to her ear she could hear how groggy his voice actually sound, "Hmm...try it this way. Being left handed can confuse you.". 

Miu's fingers trembled slightly in an attempt to take the pencil from his hand and dropped it to the floor. Tsukishima chuckled to himself picking it up swiftly and placing it properly in her hands, "Your so clumsy. Here, I'll write it with you.". 

He shifted his position and leaned over her holding her small hand in hers. He became distracted enjoying the size difference, 'So tiny...'. 

Miu wanted to meet his gaze, but the fear of moving was too great. Their cheeks would touch or she'd accidentally brush her lips across his smooth face in the process. Her eyes gazed from the side, "T-Tsukki?". 

He began moving her hand along with his copying the lengthy list of characters, 'I-I just wanted to tease her a little! Ahh...My face feels hot. If I stay like this I'll get dizzy. She even smells the same in spring.'. 

His gaze dropped slightly until  her collarbone came into view.  He couldn't stop his eyes curiosity to what followed. The large shirt made it easy to see as far as her belly from the way she leaned into her work. Her soft mounds pressed together threatening to spill from their captivity. They fell and rose in fluidity with each breath almost to delicate and creamy to even think about touching , 'She always looks so soft. Why do I feel the need to always be touching her? It makes me angry when she's near other boys. They may have guessed the same things I already figured out. I know how hard it is to keep your hands from wanting to explore how soft she could truly be.'.

Kageyama slammed his book against Tsukishima's head causing him to break his unwavering focus, "What are you staring so intensely at pervert?". 

Tsukishima hadn't realized how he got lost in thought while still gazing at her chest. She turned to look up at him with her small smile curious about the commotion. The heat rose in his face as he scrambled for words shocked by her sudden innocent gaze, "I won't help you if you want to be rude.". 

He stood to his feet and left the room scowling at the table of friends, "I'm going to the bathroom. Leave if you want.". 

Hinata looked at the clock and closed his book, "Well, I guess that's enough for today. I should head home for dinner. Tell Pervyshima we left.". 

Miu watched he and Kageyama stand to leave and desperately begged them to stay in her mind, "Oh...alright. You guys be careful on your way home.". 

Kageyama's hand rested on her head trying to mimic the way she pet him earlier, "Make sure you don't stay too late. Sorry we couldn't stay longer.". 

She shook her head smiling brightly, "We should hangout again and play games instead of study!". Miu watched the ends of his mouth try to quirk upwards, but soon gave up becoming frustrated.

The two waved goodbye before disappearing into   
empty street. Miu and Yamaguchi waved goodbye before closing the door. 

Yachi peered around the corner with her bag in her arms and Yamaguchi's in hand, "I guess we should head home too.". 

Satomi watched the kids leave and became startled when the door opened again, "Oh Tadashi! Are you two headed home as well?". 

He scratched his head with his normal smile, "Yeah. My mom just sent a text asking for me home.". 

Her hand fell on her cheek waving goodbye, "Oh dead. I was really hoping Kei's friends would stay for dinner.". 

Yamaguchi his his mischievous smirk waving goodbye, "Don't worry! I'm sure Miu would happily eat with you all! And her getting home wouldn't be a big deal. She only lives a few doors down.". 

Satomi quickly caught onto his plan and winked, "You're right. Alright. Make sure to call once you both get home safely. Have a great night.". 

She retreated back into the house and heard then clatter if plates in the kitchen. Miu stood washing all the used dishes and dried them carefully. Satomi locked the door smiling to herself looking to Kei's room. Her hand rested gently on her back, "Miu dear, Kei told me your father is still abroad and it's just your older brother and you. How about you stay for dinner sweetheart.". 

Miu felt herself blushing once again placing the stack of plates on the counter, "I don't want to be a burden...". 

Satomi held her hand to her cheek shaking her head, "Oh no dear. It would be such a pleasure. It's not often we get visits from Kei's friends. His father and brother took a small trip yesterday and should be home in a few hours with great stories to share! Plus tomorrow is Sunday. You don't have school.". 

Miu bowed gently before pulling her phone from her pocket, "Alright then, I'd love to! I will give my brother a call.".

"Alright. When you finish feel free to put your things in Kei's room. It's up the stairs and the fourth door on the right.".

Miu bowed once more before running into the gathering room, "Thank you very much.". 

(...)

The knock at the door startled Tsukishima forcing him to remove his headphones and drag his feet to the door. Miu stood with her bag around her shoulders unable to look up, "U-Um..Everyone else headed home, but your mother invited me to stay for dinner, a-and I accepted because Asahi is having dinner with Noya tonight...". 

He stepped aside watching her meek steps into his room before closing the door behind her. Miu immediately ran to his bookcase with large eyes, "Wow! You have so many!". 

His face blazed red covering the collections of dinosaurs taking all the shelf space, "D-Don't look at this!". 

Miu swiped one of the stuffed animals from the shelf and held it close to her chest, "I used to watch Land Before Time a lot when I was younger. The triceratops was always my favorite...she just seemed...so misunderstood...She wanted to be strong like her father and protect her friends. I wanted to be just like her.". 

Tsukishima felt himself relax a bit and lowered his arms giggling to himself, "That seems...exactly like something you'd want.". 

Miu blushes burying her face in the soft stuffed animal, "Everyone says that!". 

He plopped on the bed  giving up on hiding them from her. Tsukki watched her attention become taken with the old fashioned glove his father recently found. Her small fingers trace the nations on the as if in deep thought. This rare moment of being alone was almost frightening. Ever since the bullying incident, it's been hard to be near her without his chest feeling the need to explode or his words becoming muddled in his mind, but now the words seemed to flow so easily. 

He wanted to know every secret she held, internal and external. He stood heaving the heavy globe onto his best, "Miu, show me where you've been on the globe. Traveling must have been fun.". 

Miu stood on her toes in an attempt to swing her legs over the platformed bed. She gave up falling to her knees sighing softly pouting her lips. 

Miu felt herself being effortlessly gathered into Tsukishimas arms with dangling feet. She attempted to grip his chest, but quickly fell forwards wrapping tightly around his neck as his arm hooked beneath her thighs. He relished in her shocked expression wanting to hold her there for hours. 

Her arms and legs flailed in an attempt to escape. Her cheeks burned brightly ,"See. It will never be a problem. You don't have to be like everyone else. Different doesn't mean bad. We like Miu as she is now.". 

He rose his eyebrow before leaning her against the cold wall, "Calm down. Why don't you like being lifted? You freaked last time Asahi did this too. I only wanted to help you reach the bed.". Leaning in Miu found his lips inches from her ear whispering softly. 

He pulled away as swiftly as he arrived and seared his gaze over her entire body never releasing her from his arms. Tsukishima rested his free arm over her head feeling the cool wall hold his skin in its grasp, "Would you like me to put you down?". 

Miu's jaw slacked slightly becoming utterly incapable of speech. Her head fell making the words from her throat sound in inaudible mumbles. His fingers lifted her chin waiting patiently for her to continue. 

Miu felt the heat rise in the pit of her stomach and spoke slowly, "I-I just...I know I'm not that thin...it must be a bother for people to lift someone heavy like me...girls in Japan are so tiny compared to me. That girl was right.". A weak smile forced itself through. 

Tsukishima has been spot on about her  sulking attitude since the accident. Her laughs were forced and her smile strained trying to brush aside the incident so the others wouldn't worry. His thumb swept away the escaped tear, "Miu, I'm pretty sure you're the tiniest girl I know. You're even smaller than Yachi! So what if you're not thin? I have no problem holding you. I'll be honest with you, no girl has ever sparked my interest the way you have. Out of every girl in Japan, I am sitting here effortlessly holding you. Besides, men tend to chase after girls with a figure like yours. Jealousy is an ugly thing and some people wear it openly with pride.". 

 

Miu finally relaxed into Tsukishima and found herself blushing like a madman trying to hide the her face in the crook of his neck, "P-Put me down before your arms fall off.". 

Tsukki held her tighter and began turning in circles, "Keep talking like that, and I'll keep you here all day.". 

Miu's thighs hooked themselves around his waist as she held on for dear life but the bursting fits of laughter set themselves free, "Stop! Okay, Okay! I get it!". 

He leaned her onto the bed watching her chest rise and fall gasping for air, "Do you? Because I can keep going. I can find other ways of convincing you.".

Miu knew the laughing fit had disappeared long ago, but her breathing still felt heavy as he stared into her face as if trying to memorize every inch. Her cheeks burned letting the air whisper fill his ears, "Thanks...for making me feel better...". 

Tsukishima only meant to tease her as a joke, but couldn't pull away from the enticing view. Her hair wildly scattered his bed and the sleepy look in her eyes forced his mind to run wild on its own. The cute shirt became disheveled revealing her soft stomach and wide hips. 

Tsukishima felt the lump in his throat force itself down pulling away from her swiftly grabbing the stuffed animal she recently held, "I-I'm going to sit on the floor! S-Show me where you've been! Didn't think you'd get away with it!". 

Miu sprung to her knees climbing around the bed to reach the globe and bring it to the edge, "I'm sorry! I almost forgot! Okay, I'll start from Europe and work my way East.".

Tsukki smiled and tried his best to listen, but his mind wouldn't stop racing with thoughts of what he'd just done. Squeezing the pillow closer to his waist he nodded and fell for that sweet smile all over again, 'I can't believe I just...I hope she didn't notice. Maybe she's being nice and tried to ignore it. Damn I'm so stupid! Why would I even do that? I got caught up in the moment! The more she smiles the worse it gets. God, her lips look soft...What am I even saying! The male anatomy is a pain...Someone save me before I die! I should have worn jeans...". 

The door flew and Akiteru charged through with a toothy grin, "Oh Kei! You have company?! Wow! She's gorgeous! It's nice to meet you, I'm his older brother Akiteru, please call me Aki or even better big brother or Onii-chan!". 

Miu's cheeks turned red as he held her hands in his, "H-Hello, I'm Miu Azumane...umm...I can call you what ever you'd prefer.". 

Akiteru felt the blush creep on his cheeks and looked at Tsukki's defeated gaze and the back at Miu's warm smile, "You can marry me instead.". 

"Aki. Leave her alone.". 

The older gentleman walked in loosing his tie waving at Miu, "Hey there little darling, it's nice to have you over for dinner.".

Miu felt her heart skip a beat taking his huge hands as he helped her from the bed, "Th-Thank you sir...". 

His towering frame stepped towards her, making shrink small than she assumed she was. He was the exact image of Tsukishima except a few inches taller, gentle and more mature. He carried the same cool demeanor and held such elegance, "Sir? That's my fathers name. Call me Miki Papa. Now! let's get a good look at you!". His hand twirled her in a circled causing her braid to slit itself unleashing her mass of hair. He gently kissed the back of Miu's hand holding her gaze, "Yes, such a beautiful little thing you are. I'd be honored to have you call me Papa. Now, let me hear it.". 

Miu shook violently holding the bottom of her shirt watching his lips move against her hand feeling the last bit of strength fly from her soul, "Th-Thank you Miki Papa!". 

He entrapped her in his arms squeezing the last bits of air from her lungs, "I always wanted a girl! I got stuck with this two ugly bastards! You're so precious!". 

Akiteru kneeled next to her pointing at himself with a bright smile, "Okay! Okay! Me next!". 

Miu hide her face in her hands, "Aki onii-chan!". 

Akiteru nearly fainted gripping his shirt with his hand, "I-I wasn't prepared for how cute that would be.". 

Chokichi darted into the room barking wildly to separate them from Miu. He jumped in Miu's arms sending her to the floor only to be caught by Tsukishima. She could see the agitation written all over his face as the dog's tongue ran over his cheek.   
Akiteru and Miki took a steps wards knowing that gaze all to well. 

Tsukishima felt his jaw tense as the dark aura captured him in its hands, "G-Get...out...Get out, now. GET OUT OF MY ROOM ALL OF YOU!"

Miu sprung to her feet following the rest of the trail from the room, "I'm sorry!". 

He rested his hand in his face as the door slammed behind them, 'Not you, Idiot.'. His body finally gave way and collapsed to the floor, "At least it's gone...". 

(...) 

Satomi peered in the kitchen watching Miu and Tsukishima clear the dishes. No words were being spoken, but their small smiles and stolen glances spoke volumes. They had been so enthralled in the others presence they hadn't noticed her standing behind them for five minutes. 

Her hand rested on their backs and rested her head on Tsukishima's shoulder making them both jump and nearly sent the dishes crashing to the floor', "Miu, I'd love if you visited again and help me bake. You're cinnamon rolls were wonderful!". 

Miu gently placed each and every dish in his hands trying to have small glances of his face, "If Tsukki is okay with that, then I'd love to...it gets sort of lonely in my house since Asahi started his part time job.". 

He tried hiding his red face by opening the cupboard sure to let his words reach her, "I don't dislike the thought.". 

Satomi dropped her hands unable to see the matching grins they wore, but knew better, "Well then it's settled! The door is always open. Kei, be sure to walk Miu makes it home safely.". 

Miki ran into the kitchen ready to sweep Miu into a hug, but Tsukishima quickly grabbed her hand walking straight through the door once her shoes had been slipped on, "Were leaving now.".

(...)

Miu tried her best to keep up with his wide steps jogging to keep up with his pace, "T-Tsukki...". 

He looked back finally slowing his pace just enough to keep speaking distance, "Sorry...my dad can be...annoying.". 

Miu shook her head adjusting the bag on her back, "It's nice...It's been a long time since I've experienced such...love in one room.". 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "Its the same family everyone has. A nosey mother, eccentric dad and hyper active brother. Sometimes it's more annoying than loving.".  

The distance grew as Miu stared at Tsukishima. Her face burned, but it wasn't the warmth she normally felt around him. Her heart tore in half and began wilting as he continued the list of annoyances his family caused. Miu's jaw tightened feeling the trickles of rain begin to soak her hair.

Tsukishima ran back to her side, "What's wrong? If you sit out here in the rain you'll get soaked. ". His hand drew to hold hers, but she quickly smacking his hand away. 

She finally looked up at him and sent a shiver through his spine. Her hazel eyes dull, but sharp and her smile drew into a thin line, "How could you say that?".

"What do you m-!" 

"How could you say all those...those mean things about the people who care about you so much." 

Tsukishima took off his glasses and shoved them in his pocket pushing his wet hair from his forehead, "Miu, it was only a joke. We have to get indoors stop acting like a child.". 

The tears soaked her clothes just as much as the rain at this point. She couldn't stand being so close to him, "That isn't a funny joke! I...I never knew you could be so....so selfish...". 

Miu backed away from him and took off down the road never looking back. Tsukishima wanted to run to her but no matter how hard he tried his legs felt like lead and wouldn't move from the site. 

(...)

The door burst open and quickly slammed shut as Miu's feet raced against the floor. She tore Asahi's door open causing him to jump and drop his shirt to the floor. She ran into her brothers arms soaking his chest with the rain and tears.

"M-Miu?! What's wrong?! Did something happen?!"

She only cried harder feeling her legs give way and allowed her brother to bare her weight, "Asahi! I love you! I love you, and I would never want anything about you to change! I love you Asahi! I love you and daddy with all my heart!".

Her small hands clung to him never losing their grip for even a second. Nishinoya ran into the room in a panic, "What happened?!". 

Asahi shrugged his shoulders holding her trembling body against his chest. Miu closed her eyes breathing in the warm and safe scent, "I'm sorry I ruined your date night...please don't leave me Asahi...please...". 

His rough hand held her head close shaking his head, "I won't leave you...".

Noya grabbed the towel from the closet and began drying her hair, "We were going to stay home regardless. It was lonely without our little munchkin.". Miu didn't even crack a smile blankly staring at the wall fighting the urge to drown in her sobs again.

(...)

Asahi finished braiding her hair and tucked her into the bed. Noya sat on its edge and wiped the stray tear from her sleeping eyes.

Miu wanted to bury herself in the farthest reaches of the world replaying the moment in her mind, 'I'm such a child...'.


	6. Pervyshima is a Stalker

"OI! TSUKKI! Get your fucking head in the game!", Tanaka smacked the back of Tsukishima's face completely fed up with his absentminded state over the last few weeks. 

Tsukishima fixed his glasses and stood up straight entirely unreceptive of what had just happened,"Sorry senpai...". 

Tanaka stared at the others throwing his hands in the air in complete defeat, "I give up! He's a lost cause! I'd rather had snarky Tsukki!".

The ball slammed Tanaka in the back of the head causing him to tumble forwards and turn to Tsukishima, "What's with your sudden mood swing?!". 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue throwing his hands on his hips turning away and caught the glimpse of raven hair and quickly straightened himself up unable to speak another word.

Ukai had finally cracked slamming his clipboard into Tsukishima's head, "Switch with Narita! Go stretch with Miu! Oi! Honeybee, break his legs by the end of practice if you can't talk any sense into him!". 

Miu nodded without looking up and continued pressing her feet against Kageyama's thighs and pulling him forward, "Okay, breathe out and I'm going to pull you forward a little more.". 

Kageyama felt his legs scream for mercy but could only look at her constant sad expression. No matter how hard they tried cheering her up she simply wasn't herself. Normally she could hide it, but it must have really hurt her to the point her face could show it so easily, 'Ever since the first group study at Tsukki's house she has been like this. Maybe he did something...'. 

The image of Tsukishima completely enthralled in Miu's breast flashed through Kageyama's mind causing him to swiftly sit up and pull Miu near him. His eyes grew wide and the serious expression shocked her, "Miu?! Did he do something perverted to you?! Did he touch you that night?!". 

Miu's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she looked around at the prying eyes trying to quiet down Kageyama, "Wh-Where did that come from?! No one touched me!". 

Kageyama sighed in relief crossing his legs, "Then what's wrong? You look...always deep in thought. You two were attached at the hip at one point all you did was smile and now all you do is avoid him...". 

"I'm not avoiding him!", Miu brought her legs to her chest and buried her face hiding from Kageyama's prying eyes, 'It has been exactly a month and a half from the day I ran away from him. Ever since then, I can't bring myself to even look at him.". 

"Um...I was told to come over here...". 

Miu cringed knowing that voice better than her own. A moment of silence awkwardly grew between the three. Tsukishima's hand rested on his neck switching between feet looking to Kageyama with pleading eyes. 

He simply shrugged and tired peaking through Miu's arms. Kageyama listened closely and could her the sniffles try their best to conceal themselves. 

This moment called for the quick thinking he was known for, "MIU IS SICK!". He swept her into his arms being sure to keep his hand on the top of her hand and disappeared from the gym. 

He stood against the stone walls breathing heavily in an attempt to catch his breath and looked down at Miu. She still remained where he held it to keep from being seen. Her small hand curled on his chest as the small voice finally spoke, "I-I'm sorry...". 

She sprang from his arms clearing her face and gave him a forced thumbs up, "Sorry about that! I'm all good!". 

Kageyama ignored her words and pet her hair the way she always does his, 'When she does this it makes me happy. I'm sure it's the same for her!'. 

Miu's eyes dilated feeling bits of warmth return to her. For the first time in what seemed forever her heart felt light, "Kageyama, though you may not feel that same, I think of you as my best friend.". 

The more she looked towards him the less he could speak. His eyes were expanded and basking in the very essence of love. He quickly shook his head trying to convey his feelings back not able to say them with words, "Beast Miu!". 

To her surprise, Miu could understand exactly what he wished to say and stood to her toes to run her hand over his silky hair, "I-If you don't mind...I think I'm ready to talk about it with you...". 

Kageyama walked to the vending machines to fetch his milk ,and Miu's grapefruit juice before teetering to the open bench in absolute bliss, 'Best friend... Best friend. Best friend! Best friends!'. 

(...)

Tsukishima looked absolutely dumbfounded seeing through their blatant lie, and the tear that streamed on her leg. He wrapped his fingers into a fist and clenched them at his side clicking his tongue, 'I want to talk to her! But she won't even look in my direction...what do I do...'. 

A hand landed on his shoulder snapping him back into the reality in front of his eyes. Asahi tossed the water bottle to him and plopped on the ground drying the sweat from his neck, "It's written all over your face. Just so you know, she's most likely hurting more than you because she's not used to losing her cool. For some reason, she can snap so easily with you. Ever since our mothers death, she's had this weight on her shoulders not even I can help bear. I don't know if it was the guilt of me having to take on more responsibility, or our father working abroad throughout the year. The constant fear of being left behind and forgotten.". 

Asahi chuckled turning to Tsukishima with his same relaxed gaze of knowing, "Sorry, I'm rambling.". 

"Oi! Asahi! Are you coming out with us tonight?" 

He jumped to his feet looking at Tsukishima, "I need to make sure Miu is alright first, hold on.". 

Tsukki mouth hung slightly open. His heart beat rang feverishly in his ears turning his skin to ice, 'Mother...died...'. 

The memories of that night flooded his mind in such an intensity he didn't think he could handle it, 'The way she clung to my mother refusing to leave the kitchen without helping and dragging me along. Though she's always smiling, I'd never seen her so happy at dinner. It was because her own family was broken at such a young age. All the things I take for granted, she wants more than anything in the worlds. My dad owns several hospitals, but rarely travels. My brother has never had a want in the world, and my mom...she's alive...I really am a selfish asshole.". 

He turned on his heels racing for the door leaving Asahi wearing a weary grin as he vanished through the gym doors, "You better not hurt my sister ever again...Hold on guys I'm coming!". 

'Miu...Miu where are you?!', Tsukishima searched every inch of the courtyard, but had no luck. 

"TSUKKI!!!!!!!!!!", Hinata sprinted over nearly out of breath, but furious none the less, "Miu and Kageyama are going on a date!". 

His heart dropped into his stomach and just like that  weary turned into seething rage, "This better be a joke dumbass!". 

Hinata shook his head fiercely pointing to their figures already walking down the road, "They're already headed out!". 

Tsukki clicked his tongue and drew his lip in. His foot began bouncing looking at them and then back at Hinata. His glare struck a chord grabbing Hinata's hand, "We're following them!". 

(...)

Hinata mopped the entire way to the train, "He doesn't love me anymore? He just...just threw me away!". 

Tsukishima lowered the book in front of his face slamming his hand against Hinata's side, "Shut up or we'll get caught!". His gaze bore through Miu watching each gentle expression she made towards Kageyama, "He seems uncharacteristically chatty today.". 

Hinata thought for a moment before looking up to Tsukishima, "So...tell me again why you are following Miu? Do you like her?". 

Tsukki turned absolutely crimson and hit Hinata over the head with the book in his trembling hands, "N-No! I-I'm just, just keeping an eye on her for Asahi!". 

Kageyama stood in the trains door waiting for Miu to excite, "The train is really loud today.". 

Miu smiles up towards him adjusting her bag, "It makes me miss Hinata! We should have invited him.". 

Kageyama's expression turned blank following after her through the doors, "No." 

Hinata sulked into his seat only to be dragged by Tsukishima through the closing doors, "That bastard!". 

Tsukishima and Hinata followed twenty paces back exactly to avoid the risk of being caught, but a good enough distance to hear the conversation. 

Miu chirped along happily back and forth with Kageyama as they walked through the park of cherry blossoms. Her eyes studied the ice cream vendor handing the small girl a cone of Cherry Blossom flavored ice cream. 

Kageyama fished his wallet from his pocket and jogged over to cart, "May I have one please?". 

The man waved to Miu who stood gazing up at the trees enjoying the warmth of the sun peeking through, "Here have one on the house for the cute girl! You two kids have a fun date now!". 

Kageyama nodded handing Miu the ice cream cone that made her eyes sparkle, "For some reason this reminds me of you. It's...cute.".

Miu laughed wiping the ice cream in his cheek away and eating it, "Frozen milk is cute?". 

Kageyama's eyes sparkled staring at his cone with all the care and love in the world, "Yes.". 

Hinata held Tsukishima back with all his strength guiding him to the ice cream vendor, "Two for this lovely couple please!". 

The man stared at Tsukishima's deadly glare following Miu excitedly point at the falling cherry blossoms, "You have to pay extra.". 

Kageyama picked the petals entangled in her hair away, "You're hair, does it bother you sometimes? It's so thick...". 

Miu stared at the petals he held to her face, "Actually...my hair is my favorite part about myself. It's the perfect blend of both my cultures.". 

He nodded dropping the petals to the floor finishing the last of his ice cream, "Thanks a lot for coming with me. I was nervous to ask you, especially after how that asshole acted.". 

The winds picked up Miu's hair stroking it gently as she stared into the melting ice cream, "I don't think he's a bad person. I didn't mean it when I called him selfish either. He didn't know how his words would hurt me. Though we aren't speaking, Ive began noticing how he now carefully chooses what he says to everyone. Even towards you and Hinata. For some reason...that makes me happy.". 

"Ah! Tsukki! You're ice cream!", Hinata covered his head shielding it from the splatters to soak his face even more. 

Tsukishima's hand clenched his chest dumbfounded by her innocent words and constant forgiveness, 'She noticed?'. 

Hinata grabbed his arm dragging him along, "Come on, they're leaving!". 

(...)

Miu stared in the mirror at the yellow sundress Kageyama grabbed from the rack the moment they walked in the store, "Does it look okay?". 

Tsukishima hide behind the racks of clothes with Hinata and peeked through the sweaters. He watched Miu twirl in a cirle and felt his face flare in red hot heat. She smiled so carelessly paying no attention to how she drew in wandering gazes. 

Hinata tilted his head trying to get a better view, "I've come to accept the fact that Kageyama no longer loves me. As long as it's her ,I'm okay. Besides, she's so cute!". 

Tsukki kicked Hinata's legs making him collapse to the floor, but quickly went into hiding as they walked by.

"Wanna go to the Arcade across the street?"

"Yeah! Let's do the picture booth!". 

Tsukishima waited to hear the doors chiming before dragging Hinata from the clothes rack and exited the store as worried glances followed them. 

Hinata pointed to the booth they disappeared into and quickly took noticed the one right besides it, "I can climb on your shoulders and take pictures of what's going on!". 

Tsukishima lifted Hinata onto his shoulders and charged for the open booth, "Don't mess this up dumbass.".

Miu smiles to herself scrolling through the various backgrounds of animal ears and hearts. She caught Kageyama's gaze out the corner of her eye and rose her eye brow, "Is everything okay?". 

He put his finger to his lip and began to calmly fish through his bag retrieving the two pairs of sunglasses and matching black baseball caps, "Quick, put this on.".

His eyes traveled upwards at the phone that hovered over their heads, and Miu's gaze followed. Her eyes became stricken with fear grasping onto his arm. 

Kageyama grabbed her hand and leaned towards her ear, "I think we've been followed this entire time. That man with a mustache had been looking at you strangely in the park. Let's try to lose him and make our way to a public place like a cafe, okay?". 

Miu could only nod. Her arms and legs seized at the thought of moving, but Kageyama gently pet her head nodding back in reassurance. 

Hinata peeked over the stall and watched them slip from the booth, "T-Tsukki! They're on the move!". 

He sprung from his shoulders running to the booth Kageyama and Miu sat it, "They didn't even take their photos...". 

Hinata and Tsukishima looked at them closer and gasped, "He! He's SMILING?!". 

Miu hugged Kageyama, and he held his hand on her head looking down with his face decorated in a warm grin and bright eyes that seemed to have the breath of joy in them for the first time. This was his first true friend, Miu Azumane. 

Tsukishima watched Miu disappear into the farmers market and without hesitation followed, "Come on! We'll lose them!". 

Hinata scrambled shoving the photo strips into his bag and teetered through the crowds to catch up, "Tsukki wait!". 

(...)

Kageyama felt them being watched and silently dragged Miu into an alley watching as the crowds passed minding their business, "You okay?". 

Miu hadn't stopped shaking since they left the photo booth, but knew he needed her to be strong, "Y-Yeah!". 

He rested his arm against the wall behind her head and twisted their bodies to avoid being seen. His head rested in the crook of her neck sighing heavily, "I'm really sorry this is happening. Let's give it a few minutes, and we can go into that cafe across the street. I think he's gone.". 

Miu let out a loud sigh feeling her legs turn into jelly, "Okay...". 

They watched the waves of people sweep the streets and expertly blended in before being able to to pull away and run for sanctuary in a small bustling cafe.   
The atmosphere seemed a little dark, but peaceful none the less. The walls were littered in abstract art, quotes and odd objects hanging from the ceiling. 

Miu kneeled reading the sign out loud, "Open mic night. Sing, read original poetry or play your instrument. Let's get creative.". 

Kageyama shrugged sitting at a table near the window and ordered two glasses of cold milk, "Want anything?". 

Miu blushed eyeing the turtle sundae the girl at the next table had been eating. The waiter began writing on his ticket. Licking his lower lip he peered up from the pad gazing into Miu's eyes with a sultry glance, "Say no more little lady. This one is on the house.". His eyes didn't leave her until he reached the counter interrupted by new customers. 

Tsukishima has been staring through the window holding his chest with an intense longing he had begun experiencing for the first time ever. The world they created together had slowly begun to crumble before his very eyes. Her smiles were no longer because of him. 

Hinata plopped on the bench watching the crowds slowly dwindle, "Hey Tsukki...you really like Miu don't you...". 

His face blazed red plopping besides him finally able to snap from his trance, "W-What would make you say something like that idiot?'. 

Hinata placed his hands on his knees and stared at the ground trying to place the pieces together, "You...you look at her the way I look at Kageyama. Whenever a guy you don't know gets near her, you're instantly by her side. You're always blushing...She's the only I've seen make you smile beside Yamaguchi!". 

Tsukishima felt his heart race at the sound of the Hinata's words. Relationships were nothing new to him, they had never been hard to obtain. It was easy to jump from relationship to relationship. Yet, here he was stalking Miu.

Hinata took in a deep breath of air before turning to Tsukishima, "I-I know I'm not good at advice or that smart, but I think when you care for someone you should try to make things right no matter what. She looks so sad lately, I know you want to see her smile.". 

Tsukishima looked into his lap trying to remember the last time he heard her small voice call his name at least fifty times in a day. Each and every time it made his heart soar. 

His tongue clicked against his teeth as he stood up. He tried to hide the threatening smile from Hinata, "Let's go.". 

Hinata nodded following him into the cafe pulling his hood over his head giving a thumbs up, "You can do this Tsukki!". 

Kageyama's eye had been drawn from the performer on the small stage and caught the glimpse of red hair bounce over to their table, "What the hell is that dumbass doing here?". 

Miu started to turn around only to have her shoulders squeezed in a tight hug, "H-Hinata! You scared me!". 

Hinata rested his head onto of hers basking in the effects of being taller than someone else other tha Yachi, "Sorry! I was walking by and got really excited that I saw you!".

The microphone screeched causing everyone in the room to become silent and turn their heads towards the small stage. The low lights slowly lit up Tsukishima's face. He nervously fidgeted with his sweater afraid to look into the crowd until he saw her hazel eyes become captured in his gaze, 'I have to do it. Just look at her. She makes all your pain go away. Breathe and tell her how you feel.'. 

His hands squeezed the mic awkwardly laughing, "Umm...good evening. This is my first time performing anything like this is front of people, so please be kind. This piece, I would like to dedicate to the most important person in my life. The sweetest, kindest, most...wonderful person in the world. I've named it 'A World of Our Own'". The crowd erupted into a roar of applause as the girls felt their hearts being swept away. 

Miu found herself unable to pull away from his gaze and gripped her hands in her lap, "W-Whats he doing...?". 

Tsukishima looked at his feet and drawing in a breath he stared into Miu's heart. The room was silent, the sound of clattering dishes had dissipated. It was just him and her in their own little universe floating amongst the stars, "The day I met you, my eyes, mind and heart worked endlessly together to  
created a world for just you and I. A world where we laugh, dreamed and melted in its blissful pleasures. A place you could found a security in me when no one was left. I was surprised how close we had become from a simple smile. A man like me, careless and at times unfeeling was suddenly introduced into your world of love and healing. The only medicine you offered to me, was your smile.". 

The smile on his lips slowly dropped seeing the tears stream from her beautiful eyes as if experiencing that night all over again, "How quickly this careless, unfeeling man ruined it. You, who carefully watched every move, learned every precise detail of me. Had wept because of me and slowly closed off that beautiful and sensuous world. Until recently I learned I had been captivated with the surface's crystal clear enchantment without bothering to delve into the ocean that begged to be explored.". 

His hand rested gently on his stomach pushing the hot feeling in his eyes away. He cleared his throat looking back at Miu, "My careless words muddied the ocean I loved looking into so much. The ocean I had recently discovered held so many wonderful secrets beneath its surface, had blurred its vision refusing to see me any longer. Now here I am, watching from the forest miles away from the shores of your ocean quietly begging and yearning to finally dip my hand into its warm waters. How I'd give anything to explore and discover all that I can in that breathtaking ocean. I pray with all my heart to find myself submerged in her waters.". 

The audience sat in a fulfilled silence watching Tsukishima fidget with his hands. Most wiped the tears from their eyes before exploding in a round of applause. 

Tsukishima's felt his face turn red and quickly bowed and ran into the wings, "Thank you very much! Please enjoy the rest of your evening!". 

He rushed from the stage aware of how he gasped for breath racing to Miu's side. Once his gaze finally reached the face he longed to see smile for so long. His chest heaved trying to obtain a little stability in his stance, "M-Miu!". 

Her head snapped to look at his trying to wipe away the falling tear, "H-Hi!...You did a really good job. I'm positive the message was heard loud and clear.".

His cheeks burned pulling her into a warm hug. Her warm breath against his chest made his heart become filled with the warmth he'd missed so much. He felt her body relax into his. 

He could feel her breath in deeply before releasing her warm sensation of air against him. His hand ran through her hair and pulled away finding it hard to hold her gaze, "I'm so sorry for everything.". 

She brushed the falling hairs away from her eyes finally able to look him in the eyes, "Me too.". A weight released itself from her heart as he held her in his arms for a moment longer. 

Tsukishima glanced down at Hinata who had been holding up his thumb, "You did it!". 

"E-Excuse me!"

Tsukishima turned around to a crowd of girls slowly creeping their way towards him, "H-How may I help you?". 

The leader of the pact stepped forward teetering on her toes " You were really good up there. We were wondering if you had a girlfriend.". 

The waiter placed Miu's sundae down before leaning onto the table invading her personal space, "So...is there anything else I can do for you? Maybe take you in a date after my shift?". 

Miu nearly choked on the first bite of her ice cream trying to find words to speak, "I-I ummm...I promised my friends I would have dinner with them tonight. I'm really sorry!". 

His arms rested on the table bringing their faces merely inches apart. His finger traced the stray curl twisting it in and out of his finger, "How about some other time then? I'll be honest, I've never met a girl like you. I really want to get to know you better. I'm sure we could become really close.". 

Tsukishima pulled Kageyama from his seat replacing himself in the booth. He hooked his arm around Miu's waist pulling her towards him paying no mind to the waiter.

Miu's face burned looking up at Tsukishima then back towards the red faced waiter,'I'm not cold anymore...'.

Tsukishima smiled as if his lips had been laced with the deadliest arsenic, "She's busy for the rest of her life. Sorry.". 

The waiter quickly stood up shaking his hands, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you had a boyfriend!". 

The girls ears perked up looking down at Miu, "Oh! You have a girlfriend? We're so sorry! She's very beautiful! We wish you both happiness!". 

Tsukishima quickly removed his arm turning bright red, 'G-Girlfriend...Girlfriend...Girlfriend...Wife? Wife. Yes. They meant wife. I'm too young to ask her to marry me! I can't do that! I'll get rejected! Wife...'.

Kageyama slammed his hand into Tsukishima's head snapping him from his thoughts, "You better not be thinking anything perverted about Miu!". 

Hinata held the spoon in his mouth staring at Kageyama, "So...does this mean your not going to leave me for Miu?". 

Kageyama's eyes glanced from the side down at him, "What are you talking about dumbass?". 

He pouted looking at Miu's swinging feet, "You Guys said you were going on a date...". 

Miu giggled to herself, "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry, abroad we say date for friend outings too.".   
Hinata and Tsukishima both let a relieved sigh slip from their throats in a heavy groan. 

(...)

Tsukishima looked down at Miu. Her arms held in front  of her body as she hummed the soft tune. That smile he yearned to see with all his heart plastered across her face with such ease, 'I will always be by her side...".

Miu looked up to Tsukishima still holding the pictures her and Kageyama took, "What's wrong?". 

He shook his head seeing his house approach their view, "Miu...come over for dinner...".

Her eyes lit up as he walked ahead opening the gates, "Sure!". 

Miki ran to the entrance  as soon as Miu stepped through the door, "My daughter!". He entrapped her in his arms swinging her in a circle.

Tsukishima pulled Miu away kicking his dad aside before shoving her into the kitchen, "We're home.". 

Satomi ran over to Miu hugging her gently, "It's so nice to see you dear. I thought Kei went and did something to make you upset and never talk to him ever again.". 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes walking to the counter and picked up where she had been cutting the vegetables, "So, what's for dinner?". 

Miu studied his red cheeks as Satomi hovered over him. Her glance softened as the others slowly filled the kitchen, 'It's so warm...'.


	7. FIGHTING!

Tsukishima leaned against the bus with his hand in his pocket shuffling through his music trying to find a suitable playlist for the trip. He peeked up through his glasses in defeat of convincing Miu to board the bus. 

She had to be sure to review the critical areas of the test with Hinata and Kageyama, "Yes! Just like that! Okay. Make sure you double check your answers are in the correct box.".

She gently pet them on the head with a warm smile, "Okay! You guys will do well, I know you will! We'll be waiting for you!". 

Asahi pulled their bags over his shoulders walking onto the bus, "Alright you guys, they're waiting for us.". 

Miu waved goodbye watching their sad expressions finally win over their forced smiles, "See you later today! I'll make some desserts!". 

The frowns quickly faded as they fiercely waved goodbye, and the doors slammed shut in front of them. 

Tsukishima squeezed into the open seat behind Tanaka and Noya and scanned the bus, "Has anyone seen Yamaguchi?". 

A finger poked the back of his head, "Hey!". 

Tsukishima stood leaning over the seat, "What are you doing?". 

Yachi tossed a chip at his face pouting, "He can sit by other people.". 

Miu held her bag in her arms searching for an empty seat, "Yachi...we were supposed to sit by each other...". 

She waved her hand pointing to the empty seat, "We are!". 

Tsukishima smirked as Yamaguchi gave a small thumbs up, "Here take these.". 

Takeda clapped his hands standing up causing everyone else to quiet and sit, "Alright guys! We'll be on the road for five hours. Try not to kill each other okay?". 

Miu groaned rubbing her sleepy eyes, "No wonder we had to wake up at the crack of dawn...". 

Tsukishima opened his hands and stared at the small earbud package feeling a smirk crease his lips, 'Thanks Tadashi...'. 

Yachi held up the bag of snacks handing Miu a box of strawberry Pocky, "Here! I have more if you want any!". 

Miu nodded looking up to Tsukishima and through the window, "At least we get to watch all the pretty scenery together...". 

He rose his eyebrow catching her intense gaze at the window, "Do..you wanna trade seats?"

Miu lit up hoping to her feet, "Y-Yes please!". 

Noya turned around holding his hand to his mouth snickering, "What's this? Tsukki never lets anyone sit by the window.".

He pulled his headphones over his head ignoring the teasing ringing through the bus now, "I'm going to sleep.". 

Miu leaned against the window and began dozing off herself, 'I'm kind of happy we had to sit with each other! This should be fun!'.

(...)

Tsukishima's hazy eyes opened to the his face filled with Miu's hair. Her short arms hugged his back as her soft snores grazed his cheek. Her legs folded into each other under him comfortably in a deep sleep.

He sat up looking around the quiet bus. Before taking notes on Miu's peaceful face. He laughed to himself remembering what Asahi said when they first met one another, 'She has me wrapped around that little finger...'.

Tsukki began fishing through his pocket for the earbuds Yamaguchi gave him and replaced his bulky headphones. He pulled Miu into his arms sliding to the window and sat her back on the seat draping his jacket over her legs. 

His body leaned against the window and turned slightly to rest her head against his chest before placing the second earbud into her own. He swept her hair from her eyes cupping her cheek in his hand, 'She's so breathtaking even at the simplest of things...Her sneeze's make my heart rush, her smile sends my mind in a frenzy. Ever since we made up, we started rebuilding our little world, and it is more beautiful than before. I wonder if she sees it like I do...'. 

"Pervyshimaaaa~", Tanaka yawned through the crack of his seat. 

Tsukki kicked his foot before turning to bury Miu into his arms even more. His heart chased to catch up with his mind before staring into her sleeping face. Her soft lips pouted calling his name so sweetly, 'Damn it! He's right...I can't count the number of nights I've woken up to soaking pants now. I want all of her. Her heart, her smile, her laugh...'. 

His arm pressed against her chest a little more making a soft sleepy moan run off the tips of her tongue. Her delicate cheeks flushed turning her body and pressed into him more, "Mmmn...".

Tsukishima nearly fell to the floor, but put ever my ounce of strength into his leg that he could, 'Wh-What am I doing?! I AM A PERVERT! Okay...umm... abelisaurus, achelousaurus, achillobator, acrocanthosaurus...'. 

Miu's curled her legs into a ball and fidgeted until she got confortable. He bit his lower lips afraid to move from the position in fear of waking her and suffering embarrassment to a degree no man has ever known, 'She's going to hate me...She's going to hate me! Or what if she actually...ARGH!!! STOP KEI! Kakuru! Kaatedocus!  
Kaijiangosaurus! Khaan! kentrosaurus!'. 

(...)

Miu stretched her body and rubbed her sleepy eyes. The earbud slipped as she picked up her ear and stared into Tsukishima's annoyed grimace, "Wh-What's wrong?". 

His eyes glared at her hand gripping and releasing his member continuously, "Could you umm...move your hand?". 

Miu quickly sat up shoving her hands in her lap permanently entrapping them, 'I-I thought that was his leg! Oh my god! Ah! He's so mad! I just thought he had soft legs...'. 

Tsukishima sat up and threw his hand in his face, " Velociraptor, Valdosaurus , Velafrons ,Venenosaurus   
Veterupristisaurus...". 

Miu rose an eyebrow, "T-Tsukki?".

Yamaguchi peered over the chair, "Oh! Don't mind him! He's been doing that since you fell sleep. He says the dinosaurs in alphabetical order when he gets frustrated.". 

Miu slammed her fist into her hand, "Oh! That makes logical sense!". 

Asahi shaved a pocky stick into his mouth after yawning, "No it doesn't.".

Miu looked at the box in her hand and handed a stick to Tsukishima, "Here. Have one.".

He grabbed his jacket shoving it in his lap and sat back, "Th-Thanks...". 

Miu began eating one as well happily swinging her feet, "So you like American artist I see. You have a lot of SZA songs.".

Tsukishima pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to her, "English music help me learn the language. Plus, I like her voice. Japanese pop is too bubblegum for me.". 

Miu scrolled through the list laughing to herself, "You've played 'The Weekend' six thousand times? Oh! You have Beyoncé?! Oh! Listen to this one! It's from a new album that hasn't really made its way to Japan yet.". Tsukishima watched her click on the tittle 'Blow'. He watched her close her eyes and did the same. 

"We would do many warm ups to her music. This was my directors favorite!", Miu's feet pointed And her hips slowly rocked to the beat. 

Tsukishima's cheeks tinted red and watched her hips sway in a small circle and her red lips sing each word perfectly. He could feel his breathing become heavier as she smiled up to him. The intensity of the words and beat stirred him in a sensation he hadn't felt before. 

Miu handed the phone back and continued to sing along, "Here, you pick one next!". 

He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat before searching through his artist, "Oh! This song...reminds me of you. It has a really soft relaxed tone. For some reason you always come to mind when I hear it.". 

Miu blushed listening to the soft piano spill into her ears, "I-It's beautiful...whats it called?". 

Tsukishima turned his head peering through the window, "The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack'".

Miu nodded and leaned against his shoulder. Her eyelashes caused a shadow to decorate her cheeks. She felt the smile on her lips pull upward enjoying the sensuous sound her her voice easing its way into her ears, "I do like it...". 

Tsukishima shoved another piece of pocky into his mouth turning away from her, 'Maybe she...doesn't feel the same way...'. 

Her arm slide through his hugging him into her. Her voice had become a hushed whisper she she rested against him, "You're always so warm Tsukishima...". 

Hie felt his head tip backward in a heavy sigh, 'Girls are a pain to figure out.'. 

(...)

Kiyoko handed Miu and Yachi Ukai's plans for the boys outside of the rotational games, "Okay. So after about 8pm, you're both able to spend your time however you please. You two have done an amazing job encouraging them thus far. Let's be sure to help our boys get even stronger. Okay?". 

Miu and Yach held each others hands trying to not let the threatening tears fall down their cheeks, "Y-Yes Senpai!". 

She smiled petting each girl on the head, "If anyone gives you trouble be sure to come tell me, okay? Boys can be a pain.". 

"You got two more?!". 

Kiyoko's arm flew in front of Yachi, and Yachi pulled Miu behind her protectively, "See girls.". 

Tanaka draped his arms around Miu and Yachi pulling them forwards, "Aren't they the cutest? Miu here is the absolute sweetest, and Yachi can be so shy...It's precious.". 

Daichi sent his hand flying into the back of Tanaka's head, "Don't treat woman like meat.". 

"They're so tiny!". 

"Yes. Yes. I know. They made chocolates for all the guys on Valentine's Day.". 

"Tanaka you're so cool!". 

Despite his words the girls pulled in a bit of a crowd. Yachi stood in front of Miu cowering each time one of the boys came closer. 

Yamaguchi watched Miu peer at the game on Kenma's phone and excitedly cheered him on, "The girls are cute. They always attract lots of attention.". 

Tsukishima grabbed his bag throwing it around his shoulder, "Yeah. I wish they'd ignore it like Kiyoko does.". 

Sugawara stepped to the crowd folding his arms, "Would you mind getting away from my Princess please? You're all are filthy. You'll soil her purity.".   
The crowd immediately parted like the sea as he grabbed their hands and headed for the dorms. 

Tsukishima grinned to himself fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "That's better.". 

"Welcome to Tokyo, Kitten. I don't think we've have the pleasure of meeting yet.".

Asahi landed his hands on her shoulders to keep her walking, "Kiyoko spoke to you about perverts? That's Kuroo. He is the biggest one.". 

"I am not!"

Daichi put his hand over his ear, "You hear that? The echoes of the king of perverts.". 

Miu turned to Kuroo giving a small wave, "He doesn't seem like a pervert...he looked nice.". 

Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat and grimaced watching her disappear around the corner, "What the hell was that...". 

Kenma looked up from his game for a second before returning to it, "You think she's cute.". 

He laughed placing his hands on his hips, "Hell yeah I do.". 

Kenma closed his game before piercing Kuroo with a fierce glance, "You better not try anything stupid. Shōyō and her are really good friends.". 

(...)

Miu turned to Yachi watching the boys do suicides for the third time since they'd arrived, "They seem off...". 

The doors burst open and Hinata and Kageyama charged through struggling to put their shoes on, "We're here!". 

The girls smiles brightened giving them their good luck high fives as they ran onto the court. A sigh of relief fell over them, except for Miu. 

She crossed her arms still unable to take her eyes off the other teams, 'They all have skills we've yet to encounter in any of our other matches, minus what I've heard about that Oikawa person. I'm sure they've noticed it too...somethings got to change.". 

"Miu...", Yamaguchi's hands entangled themselves looking at the ground, "Would you mind helping me while the games go on?". 

She unzipped her jacket placing it on the chair, 'I must help them get stronger.'. Using the hairtie she stole from Asahi, she smoothed her hair back into a ponytail, "Sir, since we've seen every team play and obtained the information we need. Would it be okay for me to condition the boys who aren't needed? We will just be over there, and they can easily switch out when needed.". 

A grin grew on his lips as he gave a thumbs up, "That's my girl. Watch out for balls.". 

Miu nodded turning back to her small crew. Her voice spoke in its normal tone, but they knew the new stages of hell she was going to show them, "Alright! Let's get started.".

Yamaguchi buries his hands in his face, "The sweeter the smile, the worse the pain!". 

Miu removed her shoes and clapped her hands, "On the wall! We're starting in first position, then second, then third and finally fifth. Five plie's into releve to start, remember slow and steady! If you think you're going to slow, you're going to fast! Follow my lead after those are finished. Understand?". 

"Yes ma'am!"

Miu gave them all a thumbs up before adjusting her feet, and her gaze became stern, "On my count! Un, duex, trois!". 

She coursed the line gently placing her hand in the areas that needed to be straightened, "Good, good. Ennoshita your stamina has gotten a lot better!.". 

The other players and coaches looked at Ukai who wore a proud grin, "Miu's training has given them great endurance, flexibility, balance and taught them to slow their minds while remaining sharp and focused. I had to show her off a little.". 

Takeda snickered watching her roll onto her toes and effortlessly lift her leg in the air while still explaining, "She's something special. I'm glad she came.". 

Hinata turned to Tsukishima catching the gaze of the conditioning in the corner, "Looks like Miu has caught some attention.". 

Asahi scratched his head laughing awkwardly, "Yeah...her spandex shorts and T-shirt can be a bit distracting I guess, but she can't teach us any other way. The coaches already said it was okay.". 

Daichi glared at Kuroo's drooling face and squeezed the ball, "Yeah, but I need some people to learn self control!". 

The ball flew into Kuroo's head snapping him from his trance, "What the hell was that for?!". 

Daichi balled up his fist stepping forward, "Stop gawking at my daughter and keep your head in the game!". 

Kageyama sent his arm into Tsukishima's side, "You too!". 

Miu turned to see what the commotion had been and saw the teams peering at her. She waved sweetly giving them a thumbs up, "Fight hard!".

Her gentle gaze began to fade into a malicious smile, "If you keep losing, I'll make you do sequence one until your legs fall off.". 

The boys began sweating heavier than they had been the entire day and turned back towards the net. Their knees quaked visibly, and their hands trembled. 

Tanaka was the first to break, "C-Come on guys! We can't! Not again! We can't do sequence one!". 

Everyone nodded and clenched their jaws intensifying their gaze on the balls movements, "TO AVOID SEQUENCE ONE!". 

Takeda giggled watching their plays run a bit smoother, "Ahhh the Miu Effect never ceases to amaze me. They already scored five more points!". 

(...) 

Miu rolled up her sleeves and wiped the sweat from her brow, "Here you go! You all played well. Keep working hard, okay?". The entire team laid on the floor spent from the hill and Miu's punishment. 

Tanaka's hand reached for her ankle gasping to speak, "H-How are you not out of breath?!". 

She shrugged her shoulders and sat on the ground besides them all, "You all worked very hard. No matter if you lost or not. You'll keep getting stronger.  So rest for a second, okay?". A unison groan fell from the group as she happily hummed to herself watching the sun begin to set. 

Yachi ran to Miu out of breath, "K-Kitchen...trouble...Help!". 

She stretched her arms standing up, "Got it! Kageyama, I'll be back soon if you still need me to toss to you!".

He quickly sat up watching her running legs fade, "Okay! Thank you!". 

Daichi, Asahi and Sugawara held a worried gaze noticing her faint voice, but brushed it aside as excitement from the experiences of today. 

Hinata sprung to his feet and headed back into the gym, "I want to practice more. Kageyama?" 

He pulled himself to his feet ignoring the soreness in his stomach, "Yeah. If Miu sees us laying here when she gets back she'll come up with sequence zero or worse, sequence X.". 

Immediately the entire team became filled with a new energy and resolve as they charged back into the gym ready to take on whatever would be thrown at them. 

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes feeling sleep start to attack him, "I think I'm going to head back.". 

Yamaguchi has already had a ball in his hand ready to return to the floor, "Okay! See you! I wanna try my serve once more.". 

He simply nodded before turning to leave, 'I hope I can see her before the nights over. She's been running around like a mad man since we arrived.'.   
Tsukishima felt a small tug on his arm before looking down.

Miu's face had been planted into his chest, "Y-you're on my foot...". 

He laughed not moving an inch, "Am I now?". 

She pouted trying to push him away, "Tsukki that hurts!", 

"Oi! Glasses, that's no way to treat such a precious kitten.", Kuroo created space between the two facing Miu, "You okay princess?". 

She nodded scratching her head slowly stepping to hide behind Tsukishima. Her warm fingers held the end of his sweater, "Th-Thanks...but Daichi told me I wasn't allowed to speak to you..". 

Kuroo blinked absentmindedly and instead stepped closer to Tsukishima'a unbothered glance, "HE WHA-!...H-How about you two come help us? You ARE a manager.".

Miu peered into the gym seeing the others begin making their way to the door, "Sure, how can I help?". 

He expertly danced around her brick wall lacing his arm over her shoulder slowly making his way into the gym, "We need you to put your hands like this, see? And say 'Nyaaaahhh'. Then wink, okay?". 

Miu looked at her hands and tried doing as he instructed, but was quickly stopped by a boy almost as pretty Sugawara. 

His smile was small and sincere as he stared at her, but once he looked over her shoulder nothing but irritation danced on his face, "Kuroo, I'm going to call the police.".

"Ooohhhh hooo? You're Miu, right? The one who shattered all your teams spirit with one glance! Yet, you made sure to do everything with them without breaking a sweat. I like her Akaashi. She's almost as pretty as you.".

Miu squinted her eyes tilting her head slightly, "Owl?". 

Akaashi turned his body to shield her view, "No need to pay attention to Bokuto, okay?". 

He grabbed Akaashi's shirt scrunching his mouth into a frown, "Akaaashiii...". 

Tsukishima grabbed Miu's hand and began walking, "Weren't you supposed to help Kageyama?". 

Miu tried prying her arm and leg away from Kuroo and Bokuto's grasp, "I was afraid I wouldn't finish in time to make it, so I sent Yachi ahead.". 

He looked down at the two still holding onto Miu, "Can you let go of her.". 

Kuroo ran his face across her smooth legs letting his finger tips graze her calf, "If you answer my question correctly, you guys can leave. If not, you have to stay and play with us.". 

Akaashi looked at Miu with a dry gaze, "If you don't answer, they'll keep bothering you.". 

Kuroo grinned rubbing his cheek against her leg, "Lets See...let's see.. A man was going to bleach his socks because they had gotten muddy the day before. As he was pouring the bleach into the washing machine, he spilled some on the floor. He got some cleaning fluid and mopped it up with a rag. Minutes later he was dead. What killed him?". 

Miu smiled raising an eyebrow, "When you mix bleach and ammonia it creates a deadly gas that can kill. That's common sense.". 

Kuroo didn't know to feel defeated, or if he became attracted to her, "You're familiar with science?". 

Tsukishima lifted her into the air and set her on the ground out of their grasp, "Lets go.". 

Bokuto's arm found Tsukishima's neck without hesitation and dragged him into the gym, "Listen glasses...we really need a fifth person.". 

Tsukki's eyes peered over to Kuroo standing to close for comfort in Miu's face, "Practice is over for the day.". 

Akaashi held his hand on Kuroo's head, "You're too close.". 

Miu caught Tsukishima's gaze and smiled, "I don't see a reason you couldn't play a game. They seem nice. I'll head back first.". 

Kuroo's arm snaked it's way over Miu's shoulders, "How about you stay and watch? Or you could even play! We'll go easy on your kitten.". 

Tsukishima shook his head walking into the gym in his own, "You shouldn't have said that...". 

(...)

Miu held the ball under her arm staring at the boys heaving for air, "Oh? But I thought you were going easy on me! Stop acting...get up. You're so mean...". 

Akaashi and Tsukishima looked away trying to hold in their laughter. 

Kuroo grabbed the net for leverage coming to face with her hazel eyes for the first time then down to her bare thighs, "You're...You're...I think I'm in love...".

Tsukishima ripped off his sweater and shoved it over Miu's head, "I told you those shorts were trouble.". 

Miu tried pulling her arms through, but it simply hung over her fingers, "Tsukki this is way too big...". 

The clicking sound caught their attention. Kuroo made sure to capture every angle, "Good, put your hand up like this. God, the sweater is even better! It shows your curves imprinted perfectly. Look at me kitten! Good girl!". 

Tsukishima looked down at Miu and stepped away to take a good gaze at what he'd actually done. The sweater swallowed her whole resting between her large mounds, but scrunched on her hips giving the onlookers a peek at her soft creamy thighs. 

Miu pulled at the collar fanning herself, "Tsukki...it's hot in this...". 

He stood in front of her with a grim expression looking towards Kuroo, "Snap one more picture, and I'll snap your neck.". 

He shoved his phone in his pocket and shrugged, "Its okay, I got more than enough material. Besides I have the real thing in front of me.". 

Bokuto kneeled next to Miu with sparkling eyes, "So small...so cute...yet, you have the powers to destroy a man. Akaashi...let's keep her. She can be our love child.". 

Akaashi looked at Miu and then back at Bokuto before returning to his water, "Alright.". 

Tsukishima's face fell into his hand, "Not you too...". 

Miu began to speak but felt her feet start hanging from the ground at a height she'd never experienced before. 

Lev held her underarms in his hands letting her feet dangle beneath them, "Hi!". 

Kuroo send his leg into Lev's side make Miu fall to the ground, "You can't just lift girls!". 

Tsukishima helped her from the floor and wiped the dust from her legs, "Are you okay? Did that hurt?". 

Bokuto grinned at Kuroo, "Oho?"

Kuroo crosses his arms nodding watching the two interact, "Ohoho.". 

Bokuto placed his hand on Tsukishima's shoulder, "How about we make the stakes a little higher?".

Kuroo joined him on the other shoulder gesturing to Miu, "My little Kitten here will be the wager.". 

Akaashi protectively grabbed Miu, "You two stop it.". 

Ignoring his words Bokuto turned to Tsukishima with a grin, "If you and Akaashi can beat me and Lev, we won't bother you the rest of Camp.", his smile turned sinister looking at girl behind Akaashi, "However, If you lose, Miu has to be the Manager for Nekoma for two days.". 

Tsukishima looked at Miu who gave him a small thumbs up. His face softened becoming filled with her encouragement, "Deal.". 

His hand rested on his chest watching her watch in anticipation, 'My feelings will reach you through my actions. Please now how I feel.". 

(...)

Tsukishima and Bokuto's eyes met for a spilt second, but it felt as if they'd stayed there for hours. The final ball flew past his face without hesitation smacking against the floor. His eyes were wide as he stared over at Miu entrapped in Kuroo's legs.

He hugged her tightly catching the whiff of cinnamon, "Looks like kitten is all mine for the next two days! The guys are going to be stoked!". 

Miu hide her disappointment waving off Tsukishima's worried gaze, "You'll beat them next time!". 

He clicked his tongue against his teeth unable to look at his any longer and charged from the gym. A sudden realization hit him once the cold breeze grazed his face, 'I-I have to tell everyone...'z 

Miu pried Kuroo away and went after him, "Tsukki! Tsu-...".

He sat against the hill buried in his knees, "I fucked up.". 

Miu sat besides him resting her head against his shoulder, "Yeah, but this means you'll just have to get stronger. That way you'll never have to lose me again! Also...you hate losing.", she laughed to herself seeing his sad expression change to a pout.

Her hand fell on his head and began running her fingers through his hair enjoying the cicada's song in the background of the night, "Come on. They might put dinner away.". 

She began to stand, but Tsukishima's hand grabbed her pulling her back onto the grass, "W-Wait...a little longer...". 

She nodded, and his head rested in her lap, "You did well, I'm really excited to see what you'll do later.". 

"Ohhh Kittennn!", Kuroo charged the yards in search of Miu.

Tsukishima stood up grabbing her hand, "Matter of fact, yeah let's go in.". 

Miu watched their hands swing back and forth fighting against the nights breeze. The silence for the first time felt awkward and tense between the two, but none the less her heart wouldn't stop racing, 'Being with Tsukki usually makes me feel so happy...I just feel really weird lately...Whenever he looks at me my chest really hurts. My hand feels like it's on fire. No matter how much it burns, I always pray he doesn't let go because then I feel cold again...'. 

Tsukishima stopped suddenly and dropped Miu's hand. The shock made her spin towards him only be pulled behind the small building. He grabbed her waist pulling her to him before gently pushing her small frame against the wall. She tried to speak, but he held his finger against her lips and tried making them both small as possible. 

The sound of approaching footsteps was the only thing she could hear between their breathing, "I could have sworn I saw glasses and my kitten...he's so mean keeping such a pretty little thing to himself. Daddy simply can't have that.". 

Tsukishima's arm enclosed her completely in his body bringing her neck to his nose more, 'I can feel her heart racing just like mine. I want to be so much closer to her, until I find a way I'll hold her as tight as I can...'.

Miu felt her head spin breathing in his minty scent mixed with hints of sandalwood. Her hands pressed firmly against his chest feeling his heart beat race against her hands just like her own, "K-Kei...". 

His body quivered slightly as he pulled away leaving a breeze to course through them. He hoisted her into his arms so they were finally face to face, "Wh-What did you say?". 

Miu felt her legs lock around his waist and covered her mouth with her hands causing her face to burn scarlet, "S-Sorry! I'm so used to hearing your mom ca-!". 

His hand pulled her fingers from her mouth forcing it against the wall. His hand squeeze her lower back making her release a quiet purr only he could hear, 'I can't....stop myself...'. 

He squeezed her tighter in his arms and spoke in a husky tone he'd never heard come from his throat,"Say it again.". 

Miu looked at his chest only to have him lift her chin for a better view. It seemed impossible to speak, but the sound escaped through her soft lips breathy and quiet, "Kei...". 

Tsukishima felt his jaw clench, and the lump in his throat wouldn't leave. His teeth finally allowed his trapped lower lips free causing his tongue to flick across them in an attempt to cure his suddenly dry lips.

His trembling hand touched her soft cheek and swiped his thumb under her misty eyes that looked so sleep. He trailed his hand down to her lips and traced her plump mouth with his finger, 'I...want to devour all of her...'. 

Miu felt her mouth loosen creating a small opening. She felt her legs weaken only to be help in his grip even more, 'He...smells so good...'. 

She felt her eyes force themselves shut, and her fingers became numb gripping his T-shirt, "I-I feel weird...". 

Tsukishima's eyes flew open and immediately pulled away setting her back on the ground with a thud. His hands flew to his chest and mouth, "I-I'm so sorry!". 

Miu couldn't get her legs to go after him and sank to the ground. She drew her thighs to her chest and tried steadying her breath. 

The sound of the cicadas and laughter filled the air, but all she could hear was his heart beat matching her own and struggled breathing sweetly caress her ears, 'Why does my chest hurt so much...and I feel dizzy too. He was so close...I didn't want him to leave...'. 

Miu finally found the strength to walk and slowly teetered her way back into the building. The boisterous halls were silent in her ears under the slight buzzing in her head. She stopped to lean against the wall to steady herself for a second before trying to continue on her way.

A hand landed on her shoulder and then forehead, "Miu...you've been pushing yourself too hard. Did you take your medicine?". The dazed glare in her eyes gave him his answer. 

Miu rested her head against his chest enjoying the cold of his fingers, "He makes me feel dizzy...I can't tell if it's real or not when he's there...". 

Asahi heaved her over his shoulders sighing heavily, "Let's get you to the room and then a cup a water.". 

Daichi ran to meet them the rest of the way, "Is she okay? Miu did you faint? What happened?". 

She buried her face in Asahi's hair trying to hide her red cheeks, "I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you...". 

Sugawara rushed to them handing her the cup of water as Asahi let her down, "Miu, do you wanna tell me why Ukai told me about a little bet you made with Nekoma's captain?". 

The dizziness had been swept away entirely by his words, and Miu began fiddling with the cup tossing it between her fingers, 'I can't let Tsukki get in trouble...'. 

Miu nodded still unable to look them in the eye, "I'm really sorry...I accepted the challenge without Tsukki being being able to stop me...I wouldn't let him say no...". 

Suagawara held her in his arm, "Princess...How could you do that without telling us? How in the world are you going to keep up with your duties here and with Nekoma for two days? You know you can't push yourself to much...". 

Daichi's tried his hardest to hold his tongue, but burst without a second wall, "I told you to stay away from that creep, didn't I?! How could you act so immature! From Tsukishima I expected this, but not you! I thought we could trust you Miu! What are we going to do without you for two days?!". 

Miu waved off their worried glances forcing back the tears smiling softly, "I'll be fine! Don't worry. Besides, this means I can try bringing back some information on not only their team, but the others as well.". 

Daichi crosses his arms mulling it over before looking back at her, "Alright, but don't ever do anything so stupid again!". 

She tried rolling her glance up to Asahi, but his normally relaxed and smiling face looked nothing but disappointed. It was clearly written in his frown and refused to hide itself. 

Her hand found its way to his arm but couldn't look into his eyes, "I'm sorry...big brother.". 

His warm hand ran through her hair, "You live and learn sunflower. Mistakes are meant to be made, but we must be sure to learn from them.". 

The door slammed against its frame causing everyone to jump. Kageyama's chest heaved as he grabbed her wrist pulling her from the room against the demands of the others.

The hall seemed to go on forever, but he was so irritated his back muscles tensed more with each breath, "Speak.". 

She stood against the wall gazing at her feet, "It was just a silly bet. I'm really sorry! I will continue to help you! Please don't tell them what really happened...please...". 

Kageyama sat in front of her resting his arm on his knee, "You're taking on too much. Miu, you look exhausted!". 

Miu released the ponytail in her hair massaging her sore scalp, "I'm fine. I already came up with a schedule for myself. Coach Ukai helped me!". 

He sighed eyeing her down then quickly looking away crossed his arms,"I just...don't like the idea of you with another team. You are Miu of Karasuno and Karasuno only.". 

Miu grabbed his hand and turned to with pleading eyes, "It's just a two days...".

"Oh kittennnn! I finally found you! Did you miss daddy?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes watching Kuroo prance down the hall, "I really hate that bastard.".

Miu giggled giving his hand one last squeeze, "Go get some sleep, you've worked really hard today.". Her body tipped forwards slightly, but she quickly caught herself and ran to meet Kuroo at the other end of the hall.

Kageyama squinted his eyes watching her disappear, "What was the hell was that?".

(...)

Kuroo peered over at Miu and awkwardly scratched his head, "So umm...what's your favorite element on the periodic table?". 

Miu rose her eyebrow and smiled up towards him, "Hmmm...I'd say cerium.".

He stopped walking crossing his arms, "Really? I'd take you more as a bismuth kind of girl.".

Yaku stood in the doorway with his hand on his hip, "Are you really flirting using the periodic table again? This is why you can never find a girlfriend.".

Kuroo brought his hand to his face dramatically falling to the floor, "Dammit! I did it again!". 

Miu laughed watching him slowly curl into a ball, "Bismuth is pretty, yeah. However, I have a deep love of learning about mythologies of all kinds. The Roman goddess of agriculture, Ceres, had been named after it. I think the fact that it easily oxidizes in the air is cool too! I mean a substance that humans have to learn to handle carefully, or it'll just disappear. With cerium, oxide is used as a catalyst in catalytic converters in automotive exhaust systems to reduce emissions, and is highly desirable for precision glass polishing. Which means a better way of running vehicles and machinery! It also makes up about 0.0046% of the weight of the Earth's crust. The fact that it's fairly low in toxicity and plays no known biological role, yet, an average adult human has approximately forty milligrams of cerium in his body at any time, accumulated in the bones, blood, and tissues simply baffles me.". 

Yaku blinked repeatedly and looked down at Kuroo, "I think you finally met your match buddy.". 

Kuroo found himself speechless holding his hand to his chest watching Yaku move closer to her, "I'm going to marry that girl.". 

Kenma walked past him into the room, "No you aren't.". 

Yaku grabbed Miu's hand looking down at his crumpled and dazed friend, "She's too smart and cute to fall for you.".

Kuroo hung onto Miu's hips as they walked through the doors, "She's my dream girl though! Look how thick she is, and her hair is long too! She's so out of my league it makes it okay!". 

Yaku pried him away from her with his foot being sure to sit her besides him as everyone sat down, "Oi! Is everyone here? If not too bad, this here is Miu. She's one of Karasuno's managers. Our immature captain conned her into being out Manager for two days. If any of you mistreat her, I'll kill you myself.". 

Tōru hopped to his feet two seconds from exploding, "Yes! Finally...ITS MY TIME!". 

Yaku grabbed his leg making his tumble to the ground, "Don't scare her!", her turned to Miu petting her on the head, "I'll make sure these idiots don't do anything stupid.". 

Lev looked at Miu and back to Yaku trying to put his finger in what he needed to say, "Shorter...Someone is finally shorter than you!". 

Yaku backhanded Lev before sending his foot into his face causing Miu to giggle a little. The entire team scooted closer unable to handle such a rarity to their eyes.

"My name is Shōhei Fukunaga! Second year wing Spiker, seventeen years old and single!". 

"My name is So Inouka! First year middle blocker, sixteen years old, and I can be single!". 

Kenma peered up from his game and returned without a word until he caught the glimpse of Miu's fidgeting in the corner of his eyes, "Leave her alone. Shoyo told me she can be nervous sometimes.". 

Kai rose his eyebrow looking down at Kenma, "Did you just...raise your voice?". Kenma blushed turning away and delving back into his game without another words. 

Kuroo snaked his arm around Miu's shoulder pulling her closer to him, "Well, it doesn't matter. We've already decided to get married anyway.". 

Yaku in a flash gripped his ear and pried him away from Miu, "Stop saying such disgusting things to her! Daichi is going to beat you up!". 

Miu tried hiding her weary gaze and laughed along with the others, "It's very nice to meet you all. I hope we get along well!". 

The boys erupted in loud arguments over who had the right to gaze upon their new fair beauty, but the moon caught her gaze from the corner of her eye. She watched the night come alive before her very eyes as they became rowdier by the second, 'This is pretty tame...I wonder if the others are okay...I forgot to make sure Hinata brushed his teeth! Kageyama wanted to play cards...Tsukki wanted to listen to music together...Asahi...I miss them so much, and they are right next door...'.

The door suddenly flew open, and Tanaka stood proudly with his bedding, the entire team and a bag of snacks, "You kidnap our Miu, then we will hold a party in your room all night!". 

Yaku's smile soften as he watched Miu's worried expression relax into a beaming smile, "Alright. Come on in!".


	8. Strawberries

Tsukishima sat against the wall with his headphones adorned atop his head trying to ignore Tanaka's pleas to play board games. His attention seemed focused elsewhere. As much as he tried to avoid sneaking glances, Miu seemed to always read his mind by suddenly dazzle him with her smile. 

Sadly it was only towards those around actively seeking her attention, but always ended in her hiding behind Daichi who had started a game of cards not to far away. 

The glint in Kuroo's smile gave away Tsukishima's desperate gaze being caught. The left side of his faint red lips tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk as he hooked his arm around Miu's shoulder and pulled her nearly into his lap. 

He held the phone in her view and decided to rest his head against her tense shoulder as they watched,"Look Kitten...isn't this just too funny?". 

The purr in his throat made the hairs on the back of Miu's neck stand up. She could feel the presence of his lips lingering millimeters from her ear chuckling. He took in a deep breath savoring the sweet scent, "You smell exactly how I thought your chemical combination would give off...". 

Yamaguchi nudged Tsukishima's breaking the deadly glare, "You're going to burn a hole in his head..". 

Yachi shook her head snickering behind her hand, "I bet you it's because he finally made his move, and then lost her in a game.". 

Tsukishima's face burned bright red. His arm rested on the windowsill trying to ignore their slew of assumptions that bounced back and forth, "Would you two shut up.". 

They both grasped one another's hands leaning in for a bit more detail, "Did you?! We didn't think you had the guts to do it!". 

His eyes rolled back finally drawing attention back into the room, "I don't have time for children.". 

Miu's gaze studied the his face as he tried prying the two away. Though he looked ultimately indifferent, she could see how hard he fought the teasing grin.  

His eyes finally connected with hers. For the first time that evening they entered their small world. Miu held her hand up in a wave and felt her cheeks immediately flush seeing his do the same. 

Tsukishima held his hand over his nose feeling his burning cheeks brighten more by the second, 'W-Why did I think of that just now?!'. His hands trembled in his lap remembering her soft chest pressed against him. Even though the temperature was well over eighty-five degrees, they had ignored the heat by creating more. 

Miu's face brightened as she sauntered over and sat against the window besides him. Her hands rested in her lap and let the breeze flip through her hair, "This feels nice.". 

Tsukishima remained gazing from the window fighting the urge to look in her direction, "Mmm." 

She expertly released the heavy ponytail and massaged her scalp. Her gaze studied the yellow and pink elephant ribbon, "If I'm being honest it makes me happy everyone thought of coming over. That means the idea of me not being by their side bothered them...for some reason...it makes my chest feel warm.".

Her smile dazzled resting her arms on Tsukishima's knees, "It hasn't even been an full day, and I was so lonely without you!". 

Tsukishima felt the tingling sensation course his skin in every area she'd ever graced with her soft hands. He knew his heart began beating erratically so hard it may truly attempt to fly away, 'Th-There feels like butterflies...no...a terrible flock of pterodactyls in my chest...I never want it to stop. Ive known for quite some time, but now I can truly say the words to myself. I like Miu. A lot. And I want to be with her...'.

He tried burying his smile in his hand, but He knew too well he couldn't hide from her sharp eyes. Her wide eyes gave it all away. 

She dropped her gaze and smoothed the falling hairs behind her hair hearing the pitter patter echo in her ears, 'Sunflowers...His eyes look like Sunflowers.'. They allowed themselves to meet one last time and brought with them an all out war on if it were possible to look away ever again. 

Hinata dramatically landed his head in Miu's lap before rolling around the floor, "I want a juice!". 

"Dammit Hinata!"

"That was such a precious moment. I would like to thank you both for letting me share it with you."

"I didn't know Tsukki could smile like that..." 

"MY WIFE!"

"Shoyo, you're acting like a child.". 

Kageyama slammed his arm around Hinata's neck and began squeezing the last bits of air from his lungs, "You want juice? I'll show you juice.". 

Miu finally found it in herself to pull away from Tsukishma's gaze and stood to her feet, "Don't worry, I'll get you some.". 

Kageyama finally released his limp body and let it crash harshly to the floor, "I'll come with you.". 

"Bring me a coconut water!"

"A sports drink sounds nice.."

"Apple juice!"

He turned scowling at the bunch before slamming the door behind himself, "I'm not bringing you bastards anything!". 

Kageyama grabbed Miu's hand and hastened their walk. She tried not to trip over her feet as he pulled her through the doors entering the nights swelling heat,"I'm sorry...Hinata can be an idiot, but honestly I get over whelmed in large groups of people. So I was more than happy to take advantage of the situation.". 

She shook her head feeling the grass course its way between her toes, "Would you feel a little better if we stay out here for a while? We could sit on the hill! I bet the moon looks really pretty up there...". 

Kageyama nodded blushing slightly, " Thank you...sorry for all the trouble. Ah! I'll go get us some drinks first and meet you up there!". 

The grass flattened under the momentary cooling breeze in shimmering waves. Each blade turned reflecting the moons glistening light. Each one was no more than a slim wand of green, yet together they danced gracefully in sync. 

Miu lay her head in its heart letting the prickling scratch every inch of her. Her eyes drooped shut letting the air struggle it's way through, 'I promised I wouldn't let this affect me any longer. I'm going to get stronger too...I have to do it for them.'

As if he were right in front of her eyes,  
Miu could see the unruly mess of golden hair peeking through his headphones. She could have sworn he heard the soft patter of her heart interrupt the dark space he created to keep everyone out. His icy gaze melted without hesitation and blossomed like the most beautiful flower into the beaming smile he always chose to show only her.

Miu's body flew into an upright position, and she tried waving away the hotness in her cheeks. Her fingers curled around her heart until the gentle breeze cooled her sudden fever, 'Kei...'.

"You okay?", Kageyama plopped besides her causing the grass to rustle beneath them. 

Miu grabbed the juice from his hand and swallowed several large gulps before setting into between her legs, "Y-Yeah, I was just daydreaming!". 

He rose his eyebrow leaning in to study her red face. The mischievous smirk on his face only made her face burn brighter , "So...earlier...everyone looked for you and Tsukki for quite a while...could something have happened?". 

Miu's body made a thus against the ground and turned on her side, "W-Wow! Tokyo is hot!". 

Kageyama pushed the smirk from his lips and began sipping from his box of milk, "Can I ask a question?". 

Miu rolled her body back towards him lowering her hands slightly but kept her voice filled with skepticism, "Yes?". 

Kageyama watched Miu stretch her feet to a point and slowly roll them back over and over again until he finally collapsed besides her, "I can tell you miss dancing. Any chance you get, you always do that. Why don't you go back?". 

The smile on her lips faded into a look of reminisce and found herself unable to look at him, "I miss it with all my heart. But...I think it's in the past now...". 

He drew his knees into his chest watching the boys scream with laughter from the windows, "Its not!".

Miu took a sip of drink and held the grass between her toes, "I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than I can say...". 

Kageyama picked up his head looking around them, "Well...since I may never be able to see you dance on a stage, how about right here? I...just really want to see what you look like outside of a video.". 

She watched the plane sail through the sky and felt the edges of her lips twitch but smiled regardless, "There has been this piece I worked on since being around.". 

He grabbed their drinks and moved himself against the tree beaming with excitement as he watched her roll on to her toes to stretch them properly. 

Miu took a deep breath shutting her eyes. The chirping crickets blessing the night with its song, the breeze creating its dance to perform for people and the very ground she stood on. Everything is connected , "It's a pas de deu-I mean partner dance...so it may look little weird...Diphylleia grayi, its a song by the artist Jonghyun.". 

Kageyama pressed play and wild gust of wind forced him to shield his eyes from its threat. As the gust settled between them. The existing world he once knew vanished as well as Miu.

The stars one by one shed their light upon her face as the piano slowly spilled from the speakers. Her eyes open and her arm extended itself towards him, 'Enter my world for just a moment...for I would like to tell you a story.'.

Kageyama without hesitation grabbed her hand and became blinded by the brilliant light of the moon enshrouding their bodies and touched their souls with its shadow. 

'Once upon a there was a young girl. She had been born from the love of two separate worlds melding together. Being born from the purest form of love, her heart often swelled three times its size.'. 

Kageyama's hand flew to his chest as he gripped his shirt. The feathers of pure white scattered across the ground tickling their cheeks and arms, 'Her mouth isn't moving, but I-I can hear every word she's saying...'.

Miu's foot dragged in languish to her thigh before producing itself before the world and lowering in agonizing dejection to the pile of feathers beneath it. 

'This girl had a heart filled with so much love. All she ever wanted to do was make others want to love just as much as she could. Sadly, the human peoples could be so cruel to not only each other, but the other worldly child.'. 

Tsukishima scrolled through his music utterly annoyed with everyone before standing to leave. The halls were silent as visions of Miu's guarded smiles dance through his mind, "Whats that.."

He stood in the open door stretching his long limbs over his head before the glimpse of raven hair twirling through the sea of white feathers danced into his vision. 

He removed his glasses rubbing the sleep from his eyes before reapplying them. Miu's long lashes caused the shadows to cascade over her cheeks as she lowered offering her hand to him. 

'Maybe it was because the girl looked different? Or was it that she was strange? Regardless, no matter how cruel the human peoples treated the girl, she wanted to bring them the light of love.' 

"Is there a cute girl out there?!",Noya slapped Tanaka on the back and tried following his gaze only to have the smile washed clean of his face. 

Hinata climbed Asahi's back to watch Miu entrance the courtyard of fireflies and eventually the entire campus. 

Kuroo scratched his side trying to hide the inevitable yawn from slipping from his mouth and shut the door behind him, "What are you loo-...". 

Miu's soft eyes peered into his before her body leapt away carried by the music and he followed the brisk wind eagerly, 'Join me.'.

His fingers tugged at his chest watching her small frame captivate the space, "Damn...". 

'The girl one day realized she had been blessed. Blessed with a special dance that could heal all and bring true smiles upon any face. However, the dance made no one happier than her mother.'

The fireflies soared their way through the scattering feathers desperate to join Miu's dance. Her arms fluttered like ribbons allowing them to rest upon her finger tips as her languid pirouettes held their form in the air. They too wanted to help bring her story to life. 

'The girl showed the humans people her very special gift, and they were all over come with love. She couldn't have been any happier.'

Tsukishima touched the white feather entrapped in her hair, and in the blink of an eye the world began turning to ash.

Miu's body moved like water stroked by the winds gentle breeze flowing in graceful arcs while her limbs remained in constant languished motion. 

'That was until her mother's health slowly began deteriorating. The girl cried in her mother's lap, "I swear I'll make you better! I'll show you the most beautiful dance!". The girl worked day and night. She became bruised, and her body ached. The human peoples were shocked by how even more beautiful the dance became, and it improved every second.'. 

Moving like water touched by the wind, she became timeless. Weight no longer tied her to this world. The agony Miu harbored alone for so long had it's chance to reveal itself.

'Despite her efforts, the more beautiful the dance became, the more ill her mother fell. Eventually, the girl had the most beautiful dance anyone could find. She ran home to show her mother, but died with tears streaming her pale eyes.'

The serenity of the world around her became like silk wrapping around her body in the most delicate caress. Her body fluttered towards the ground. The tears trickled her cheeks and landed on her thighs. 

Suddenly the weight on their hearts became heavier freezing them in the very spot with her. Even so, her struggling voice went on.

'Part of the girls world crumbled beneath her feet. Slowly the human peoples began rejecting the girl fore the beauty in her dance had vanished. The girl set out to find it once more. She searched high and low, on land and in sea, but the beauty was no where to be found.'.

Even in such despair the grace of the angels burst from her soul into her limbs, guiding her to feet beneath their winds. The true form of her body yearned to be captured by video, but only the human eyes could truly witness her tales. Her lungs breathed in and out in perfect sync with each step, arm movement and twirl. The soft glances carried you on a journey. 

'The girl had lost all hope and was near to giving up. Suddenly a voice whispered in its sweet inviting voice from the heavens, "You're dancing has brought me so much joy, all my pain had been washed away. Please keep dancing for me.".'

Her dance could never be captured by a simple video, any snapshot in time could never be enough to tell the story her moving form desperately sought to convey to their eyes in this very moment. 

'The girl suddenly found the strength to carry on and returned home to her loving brother. A special group of humans people took her hand gently. Without question they opened their hearts, and provided the girl with experiences she wouldn't have seen before. With their help she slowly rebuilt the world she yearned to see once more. This time it held a different love as well as the old. Now, her dance was truly beautiful.'.

She learned to become joy and laughter, love and grace, despair and loneliness. Her body had given emotion and words their very own physical form. Miu helped others convey what they themselves couldn't imagine doing. She became vulnerable so others wouldn't have to face such a painful truth. 

The hot tear slide from her cheek into the grass as her chest silently heaved against the wind. Her arms weak fell harshly to her side with a soft thud. Miu knew the burning fire surging where her heart sat. 

With the last bits of her strength, Miu picked up her head and turned to his distressed face, “Kageyama...I...I’m...so happy to have met you. I just...I love you all so much.". The weak smile graced her lips as her hands turned to catch the falling tears. 

His heart raced unable to process her shaking body. He stood to his feet wearily approaching her watching the wet red cheeks slowly lose their tint, "Miu?". 

She felt her eyes lids weigh shut and let the world tumble before her as she landed into the grass holding her small hand to her heart. 

Kageyama caught most of her body in his arms and shook her gently , "Hey...Miu...Miu wake up...Miu, wake up!". 

Asahi placed his hand on Kageyama's shoulder before gathering her in his arms. Kageyama's fingers remained firmly intertwined with her hand. The frustration laced his eyes, "Miu wake up!". He watched Asahi turn his face fighting tears of his own.

Warm fingers wrapped around Kageyama's pulling him into a tight hug attempting to loosing his grip, "Asahi, go!". Hinata held him against his chest feeling his broad shoulders fall lip against himself. 

Tsukishima felt the wisp of air hit his stunned face as Asahi charged through him. The racing of his heart blared violently in his ears. The warm hand he held earlier, her small frame pressed to his. Now it looked so cold, almost lifeless, 'I can't move my feet...I have to go to her...Miu...I...I need to tell you...'. 

Kuroo looked around trying to make sense of the chaos and saw Tsukishima standing dumbfounded in the doorway as Asahi charged through the hall. He rushed over and slammed his hands on his shoulders snapping him back to life, "What are you doing?! Go! Go make sure she's okay!". 

"Alright everyone, back to your respective rooms.".

The coaches looked at one another unable to hide the worried expressions. 

Takeda waved over Ukai whispering softly as the echo of filing shoes filled their ears, "I called the doctor. He should be on his way. We let her push herself too much.". 

Ukai let the drag of his cigarette fill his lungs before blowing it into the wind, "Yeah. Its just...I wanted her to have a little fun for once. Kiyoko is strict with her during practice and away games. She can't even participate in gym! The poor kid yawns, and the third years are down her throat. She was going crazy with all that pint up energy...Now look what I did.". 

Takeda felt his cheeks flush watching their kids stunned expressions followed by nervous glances, "You...know more about them than you like to share.".

Tsukishima tried slipping past them only to have his collar grabbed by Ukai in the process, "Where do you think you're going?". 

He felt his heart speed up in his ears trying to remember the path Asahi took, "I-I have to make sure she's okay. Please.". 

Ukai looked at Takeda with a raised brow who nodded in return, "Fine. Be in bed by midnight.". 

Kiyoko paced the door and bit her nails watching the last of the boys walk through the door and closed it. She gazed at their sullen expressions, and Yachi's threatening tears, "Were going to have to tell them.". 

Daichi held his hand in his face and let a sigh fall out, "It's not our place. We have to wait until she wakes up.". 

Sugawara struggled catching his breath leaning against the wall, "The..doctor...here.".

A small sigh of relief filled the room, but the stern gazes of the underclassmen refused to break.

(...)

Asahi leaned over the bed holding her small cold hand to his mouth. His eyes lightly closed trying to force the image of her fainting body from his mind, 'Why...why do you push yourself this way...'. 

The door flew open hitting the wall so hard it nearly released from its track. Tsukishima fell fowards grasping his knees trying to catch his breath, "Mi...u...okay?". 

Asahi's hand held her cheek and swept away the sweat against her brow, "She's fine. She always forgets to take her medicine, I’m assuming that’s what happened here. The doctor should be here soon. Go back to the room. This...has nothing to do with you.". 

Tsukishima pulled the chair from the nurses desk and sat on the other side of the bed. He studied her sleeping face finally able to relax a little more seeing her lungs functioning. His harsh gaze fell on Asahi but softened trying to pull his thoughts together, "I'm not leaving until she wakes up.".

Asahi tossed his head backwards and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Why her? Of all the girls who chase after you. You choose my sister.". 

Tsukki leaned forward letting his hand hold the weight of his face. The moment his eyes closed her bright smile stole his heart like it was capturing its favorite victim, "I don't know...I just...She makes my heart...go...boom, bam, pow?".

Asahi covered his mouth trying to hide the building laughter and looked back at his serious expression, "Have you...been talking to Hinata more?". 

Tsukishima clucked his tongue against his teeth feeling the slight burning in his cheeks, "He helped me get my head in order a bit.". 

The knock at the door caused the both of them to stand to their feet. The doctor waved to them both. 

Takeda stepped into the room behind him, “Sir this is her older brother Asahi Azumane and her classmate Tsukishima Kei.”.

Tsukishima watched him shuffle through the hefty bag retrieving the glistening stethoscope. The room had become so silence you could hear a pin drop six halls over. His face twisted listening closer and turned to Asahi, "Her heart beat...I’m assuming you know it’s irregular.”. 

Asahi held Miu's limp hand before looking to the doctor, "About a year ago Miu was diagnosed with Catecholaminergic Polymorphic Ventricular Tachycardia. It was inherited from our mother who died during my second year of high school. I assume she had been so busy for the last few days, she hasn’t properly taken her medicine.". 

The doctor listened closely and nodded before rambling through his bag once more, "I see. Well, her heart seems fine for now, but to be cautious I'm going to administer a shot filled with electrolytes. I will also give her a liquified version of the medicine she normally takes...I may even double it.", he turned to the boys with a warm grin and began removing the tools from his bag, "Blondie, calm down. You're making me nervous. You're girlfriends going to be fine.". 

Tsukishima turned towards the wall covering his face, "Why do people keep saying that...". His gaze  
returned to Miu’s steady rising chest and felt relief finally wash over him.

(...)

Nishinoya stared around the gym watching the Karasuno boys fight the sleep in their eyes. He turned to Asahi setting the water bottle aside, "The doctor said she'd be fine after a little rest right?". 

Asahi couldn’t hide threatening yawn sneak up on him as he rubbed his swollen eyes, "Yeah. As for everyone else, I think it really scared them. When I came back to the room none of them had fallen asleep yet, and Tsukishima watched her like a hawk. Even during our breaks, he tries seeing if she's awake.".

Daichi scratched his head letting the heavy sigh roll off his tongue, "On top of that Kageyama hasn't said a word since last night and now him and Hinata are fighting...". 

Kiyoko gripped her clipboard watching the team sulk and give bare minimum effort. Her mouth set in a pin straight line as she marched over to the huddled group. Her normal impassivity had been broken, "Miu...would be disappointed to see you all like this.". Without another glance she calmly left the gym. 

Kageyama squeezed the volleyball between his hands before rising to his feet. His voice was low and crisp as he marched away,"Yachi, come toss for me.". 

She sprung to her feet chasing after his retreating feature, "Come practice your toss Yamaguchi! I’m sure he can give you a few tips!". 

Asahi smiled to himself before setting the water bottle back in the carrier, "We wouldn't want to suffer from Sequence X, now would we? 

Hinata sprung to his feet allowing the resolve to fill the empty spaces around them, "We promised we would get stronger! We can't have her wake up to us still on a losing streak!". 

Tsukishima watched the team slowly disperse determined to carry on their fight until the very end. The fire in his belly extinguished itself to a low burn still unable to clear his mind.

He turned to Coach Ukai and nervously folding his hands in front of him repeatedly, "I...I wish to learn how to overcome someone who is both bigger and stronger than me...".

Ukai held his sleeve over his eyes and braced his body against the wall, "M-My children...". 

 

Takeda straightened his glasses watching them discuss the analytics of the sport, 'The Miu effect...still amazes me.'. 

(...) 

The soft sun light grazed Miu's cheeks from the peeking curtain. A dull throbbing crept its way through her chest and slowly branched it's way though her body. It felt as if a pile of bricks sat upon each limb. Her gaze fluttered around the room and slowly began pulling her body into an upright position. The stillness of the room made her skin crawl. 

Her eyes fell on the bandages adorning her forearm. Her fingers massaged the sore area, "What happened...Wh-What time is it?!". 

She peered at the walls ticking clock and nearly fell from the bed scattering to retreat from the room, "I'm late! I'm so very late! Why didn't they wake me? I hope everything went along okay...I was supposed to help Nekoma too...I let them down...". 

Pulling on the fresh set of clothes, Miu headed for the gyms. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief , “The sun is setting?”. 

She slowly jogged through the corridor following the echoing voices of her friends, 'Don’t tell me...'. 

The guys paced through the plays they worked on creating since the day they arrived. They spoke closely and even demonstrated for one another collectively adding the idea. Never faltering once with a disapproving glance. A new determination had struck them. 

Asahi wiped the steely from his brow with his jersey and turned to the door for a light breeze, “Miu?”. 

She waved finally revealing herself and running into his arms, “Why does it feel like I haven’t seen you in years?”. 

He gently rubbed her back and lifted his hand to her forehead, “How are you feeling?”. 

Hinata sprung into the air wrapping his arms around Miu’s neck, “You woke up!”. Their bodies tumbled to the ground causing bouts of laughter between the two. 

Daichi hastily pulled him away and made him face the wall, "Hinata, you have to be more careful. Now think about what you’ve done.". 

Sugawara and Asahi grabbed her hands and supported her lower back with all their strength gently hoisting her into an upright position. 

Miu laughed awkwardly scratching the her neck, "He...always does that? He's fine.". 

She slowly backed away from the group and spotted Kageyama setting Yachi’s tosses, “Hey! Do you need any help?". 

Kageyama felt the ball slip through his fingers simply from the echoes of her voice. His heart summer saluted in joy, but the scowl danced across his face nonetheless.

Kageyama wrapped his hand around her wrist before pulling her into his arms. His fingers wrapped themselves in her dark curls, "You idiot what are you doing here?! You should be resting!”. Though his words were harsh his arms wrapped around her tighter. 

The full buzzing began filling her ears as she buried her face into his chest. She quickly dropped her arms and pulled away shoving them behind her back. Her body fell forward in a deep bow, “I...I um...I'm sorry...for all the trouble I must’ve caused...”. 

Kageyama bit his tongue watching her disheartened steps towards the door and immediately raced towards her, “Miu wait!". 

The guys ran after her, but before they knew it she had vanished. 

Tsukishima peered from the doors at their panicked expressions, “What happened?”

Yamaguchi grabbed his arm and began pulling him along, “Miu disappeared!”. 

The small smirk creased his lips spotting the raven hair sprouting from the next building, “Gather the others.”. 

Miu watched the birds sail through the clouds in perfect pairs. Not one would ever be left behind. She swept the stray hairs from her face and searched her wrist for the missing ribbon. A heavy sigh rose in her chest as she leaned forwards,'I was foolish to think I could hide this...'. 

"Oi, princess..."

Miu couldn’t look him in the eyes no matter how comforting the sound of his voice was. 

Tsukishima sat on the other side of the corner and began watching the same flock of birds. Even without looking towards her, he knew every expression her face held in this moment. Her hazel eyes most likely no longer glimmering, and the edges of her smile straining to smile, "So...this was the reason you were so adamant about not attending, wasn't it?".

The silence answered his question for him. Her lip quivered thinking of the others terrified expressions, ‘I’m so sorry...’.

His hand landed on the ground searching for hers. The curl of his finger grazed her icy finger tips. He could hear the soft sound of shock squeeze it’s was through her closed mouth. His hand rested atop hers trying to give over his warmth, 'I want to know...everything about you. What you love, what you hate, when you're hurting...everything. It doesn't have to be now, but with time.'He peeked around the corner and slowly closed the gap between the two.

Her head rested lightly against his back letting the numbing scent of mint and its sweet sandalwood calm her. She closed her eyes ignoring the trembling in her hands, “May I...tell you something?”. 

The low grunt in his throat had been all the approval she needed. Miu felt as if cotton balls were forced down her throat and squeezed his hand, "My mother...was born with an extremely weak heart. She met my father while he traveled abroad with Asahi. My brother tells me he'd never seen anything like it. Love at first sight for them both. From then on, he and my dad would visit her families small shop everyday. They’d make sure to ask her all the questions they could. Eventually it became one of the most exciting past times for them...". 

Tsukishima could hear the faint laugh dance through the still air. The clattering herd of shoes caught their attention. He quickly turned to the rest of the team putting his finger to his lip and pointed to the ground, “Wow, they’re really making a ruckus inside that gym!”.

Everyone tried moving as slowly as possible until they say with their legs crossed. Tsukishima smiled towards her closing the last breath between them, “So what happened after they kept visiting?”.

Miu stretches her legs before laying against him once more,"She fell for it of course. Daddy swept her away to Japan and two years later, there I was born.”. 

The smile slowly fell from her eyes, “The doctors warned my mother about giving birth to me, but she wanted to Asahi to have a sister more than anything. She nearly died, but somehow she pulled through. It left her weaker than before. Everyday chores even became hard to perform. So of course Asahi and daddy made sure we never needed to lift a finger.". 

Her voice gave away as she held Tsukishima's sweaty shirt, "Once I started growing and dancing, she finally agreed to get the surgery they had to put off for so many years. But..her organs quickly failed and she died only ten minutes after they began.”.

A shiver ran down Tsukishima’s spine feeling her tremble against him, “I'll never forget Asahi waiting for me at the front gate. The moment my hand grabbed his, he pulled me into arms and wept. I'd never seen him cry before then.". 

The bitter laugh escaped from her,"Dad convinced me to join the American ballet, but a few years after I started to experience the same symptoms my mom had. Dizziness, fainting spells, I got sick easily." 

Tsukishima felt her small hand tremble beneath his. He turned towards her sweeping her falling hairs away, "You don't have to go on...". 

Miu hadn’t noticed the small stain of tears streaming into his lap, "I want to...this is my favorite part.". 

Tsukki tried his best to dry her cheeks and nodded waiting for her to go on.

She pulled his hands away and held them in her own fiddling with his fingers to distract from the looming dark cloud, “The directors and producers thought of me as a hinderance to the company. A spectacle who had lost its shine. My changing body, my weak heart. I simply cost them too much money. Without telling anyone, I ran away. Like a coward.". 

Her smile slowly brightened clearing away the darkness in her face for a split second, “I returned home and decided to attend school like a normal teenage. Little did I know, that was the best decision of my life. Because of you all, I've experienced a love I had never seen. I became worried that you all would reject me if you knew...so I hid the truth about my health.". 

"You don't have to hide from us!", Kageyama stood from his spot clenching his fist, "We are here to help you through your burdens. We want to help carry them as you carry ours!". 

Miu wanted to make herself as small as possible watching the team slowly come from their hiding, "Y-You heard...". 

Her body fell into a low bow as her arms stretched far before her, "I'm really sorry for deceiving you all!"

Asahi grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet, "You're such a silly girl.". Her pulled her frozen frame into his and rubbed her back, "When one team member had a weakness, there are nineteen others to make up for it.". 

Miu’s eyes widened as she pulled away. They guys nodded in agreement unable to retain the determination written in their smiles. 

Tanaka ran into the two without being able to withstand another second, "Group hug?!". 

Tsukishima slowly began walking away, but Yamaguchi grabbed his collar and pushed him towards the center. 

Miu felt his warm hand grab hers pleading for them to stop. A small smile crept onto her lips, "So, how'd your games go today?". 

“Wow, Suga! We should get back to the formation!”

“Yachi you’re tossing getting a lot better.”

“Gosh I’m beat! We worked SO hard today!” 

Tsukishima's ignored the others as they left to continue practicing. His eyes remained fixated on her fingers intertwined with his, "Come on, we should get you back to the infirmary. The doctor told us to make sure you have proper rest.". 

He began to walk away, but Miu's feet remained firmly planted in the spot, "Tsukki...you stayed with me all night, didn't you?". 

His finger tips felt numb. Compared to her normally warm hands she felt almost frost bitten, "I did.". 

Miu's free hand flew to his wrist and squeezed tighter than intended, "I was wondering if you...ahh! Never mind!". 

Tsukishima felt his face flush watching the red hue spread through her cheeks, "W-Wait...". 

Miu bowed and waved goodbye as she walked back into the building. Her hand rested on her chest ignoring the bouts of laughter sounding through the halls, 'Why would I even think to ask him something like that?!'.

(...)

The moons brilliant light swallowed Miu whole as it swirled around her in its loving embrace. Tsukishima could see her glimmering white teeth peeking through the pair of rosebud pouting lips as the black pen hung loosely. 

He couldn't help the flutter in his chest whenever he saw them. The edges of her mouth constantly curled upwards and only became visible if you stood face to face, but somehow Tsukishima could see it half way across any room or hall. 

Her long lashes curved slightly pronounced to whoever stared into her soft face. They left a shadow that held bits and pieces of light peeking through whenever she read. 

He always found it easiest to breath whenever she'd look up, and her soft lips would tease into an inviting smile. It finally gave him the view of those eyes he wished he could study for the rest of eternity. 

When she was laughed they were warm, lively, and sparkled with amusement. He'd only recently learned how dim and dark they could be when she felt troubled. 

They always reminded Tsukishima of visiting the sea with his family as a child. The deep amber protruded from its black beginnings like walking from the pavement into the warm gritty sand. The agate green spilled wildly around on the edges dazzled with its flecks of gold and every now again a refreshing tease of soft blues. He could spend hours swimming in the waters. It was often he would stand peeking to see the sand hidden in the murky abyss.

Just like the sea, her eyes remained ever changing. Whenever he found himself staring into them, he became lucky enough to spot glimpses of the dark cinnamon colored freckles dancing across her nose in its indiscriminate pattern. 

Miu nearly dropped her clipboard hearing the clatter of Tsukishima's glasses scatter across the ground, "T-Tsukki! Are you okay?!". 

He crouched gripping the back of his head and bit back the pain, "What the hell was that for?!". 

Hinata grabbed his glasses placing them back between his ears, "I'm sorry! You know I'm bad at aiming! Maybe if you weren't so spaced out you wouldn't have gotten hit!". 

"Why you little-!"

Kuroo stood between the two and pointed his finger at Miu who had returned to her work once she realized the situation, "He was gawking at my wife! I don't appreciate the unwanted glances.". 

Akaashi gathered the ball in his arms glancing over at the heated argument, "I'm pretty sure all of your glances are unwanted.". 

Bokuto threw his arms into the air before landing them softly on Akashi's shoulders, "You're right Akaashi. I must teach them the ways of wooing women.". 

Akashi grimaced looking away, "I...think that's a horrible idea.". 

Bokuto sauntered to the net resting his hands on his hips, "Now! There are five easy lessons in Bokutos 'How To Whooo' guide. Number one! Always complement her!". 

The boys stared as he sauntered over to Miu and slammed his foot onto the ledge she sat on. His hand thwacked against his chest, "MIU! ARE YOU AN OWL? BECAUSE YOU'RE A HOOT!". 

Miu covered her face with the clipboard fighting back the fit of laughter, "Bo you're so sweet! Thank you so much! If you're not careful I may F-owl for you.". 

His face slowly reddened, and he immediately turned on his heels retreating back to the corner with eyes of shock, "I'm so proud of my daughter.". 

Kuroo placed the ball in Hinata's hand and pushed his falling bangs from his eyes before pacing over to Miu in an air of complete confidence.

He grabbed the clipboard placing it at her side and held his hand on her cheek, "Miu...I meant to always ask you. Are you filled with beryllium, gold and titanium? Because you are BE-AU-TI-ful.". 

Miu pushed his hands away raising an eyebrow, "No?  All those things would without a doubt kill me? Please be careful...". 

The plastered smile on Kuroo's face lasted through the hurricane of laughter that echoed through the entire gym before dejectedly staring off into the corner. 

Hinata pushed Tsukki over to Miu and quickly ran away to hide behind Bokuto. He gave a small thumbs up before waving him on, "Go Tsukki!". 

He scratched his head as the hot rush filled his face. His arms fell in front of him and began fiddling with his hands, "Y-You...you a-are...y-you a-are...you are b...you are b-er...you are b-berry...you are terry sweat! Street! YOU ARE BERRY SWEET!". 

Miu felt her heart skip and hid her face behind the clipboard, "T-That was so cute Tsukki...". 

Tsukishima's ears turned red unable to speak he retreated back to the others and stood besides Kuroo staring into the wall, "I'm cute...she called me cute...". 

The ball flew towards them pelting the wall, "That's a compliment idiot!". 

Lev excitedly skipped towards Miu and lifted her into the air, "Miu, you're small than Yaku!". 

Akaashi sneered as his hand flew to his face, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?". 

"Miu! You guys should come eat!"

She sprung to her feet finally pulling away from her notes, "Okay, thank you! We'll be along shortly. I'll clean up for you as well so you all go on ahead to bathe.". 

The girls hugged Miu rubbing their cheeks against hers, "Miu you're the best! Come to our school! We could eat you up all day!". 

Yachi threw her arms around Miu's waist trying to shield her, "No! She's ours!". She peered up with tears in her eyes, "Please don't leave us! We love you...".

Miu hugged Yachi back smoothing her sprawled hairs, "I could never leave you guys. I love you all too much! I'm sorry to have to reject your offer.". 

The girls shrugged their shoulders dejectedly walking away, "Someday we will win your heart Miu Azumane!". 

(...) 

Bo shoved spoon fulls of the mouth water curry in and slammed his spoon on his plate struck by inspiration, "Lesson two! Lend a helping hand to her always, but be sure to look as manly as possible in the process!". 

He waved at the table next to theirs with just her and Kageyama, "Miu! Don't worry about the cleaning! We will help!".

Kageyama raised an eyebrow before looking to her, "What's going on?". 

Miu shrugged but smiled nonetheless, "I have no clue. They've been acting weird since we were in the gym. I kept getting weird compliments.". 

The annoyed expression was written clearly in his face as he watched them begin to clear away the dishes, "Will you be okay if I leave you? I can stay.". 

Kuroo pulled Kageyama's chair from underneath him and Bokuto threw him over his shoulders waving goodbye, "No need young man. Let the real men handle this!". 

Kageyama has been gently placed in the hall and the doors locked behind him, "I'm telling Daichi.". 

Bokuto turned to Akaashi giving him a small wink and nodding to the others, "Watch how it's done.". 

He gathered the remaining plates and dropped to the floor as if he'd lost his balance. Miu jumped from her seat and rushed to his side. He held the dishes in one hand while doing push ups with the other. His smile beamed up towards her attempting to play coy, "Oh, sorry! How clumsy of me! Luckily I caught them in time.". 

Miu hurriedly grabbed the dishes and helped him go his feet, "Are you okay Bo?! You didn't hurt anything? It's a good thing you're so strong. That could have been really scary...". 

Hinata and Lev applauded from their hiding spots, "Wow Senpai is so cool!".

Kuroo scoffed balancing his stack of plates on one hand, "It wasn't that cool...". 

The door swung open smacking him in the back and sent the plates tumbling towards the floor, "Fuck!". 

Tsukishima dived in lightening speed catching them all but one. The dish shattered sending the shards flying into his arm. He sighed letting his arms relax finally, "I'm surrounded by idiots. I really am.". 

The weight in his hands became significantly lighter as Miu rushed them to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit, "Let me wrap it for you...". 

His lazy gaze watched her kneel before him and begin applying the ointment. He pulled away slightly wincing, "That hurts.". 

Miu gently blew across the gash cooling the intense tingling, "Better? Does this feel okay?". 

He could feel even the tips of his ears burn slightly, "Y-You shouldn't say things like that in this position!". 

Miu rose an eye brow tilting her head, "What do you mean?". 

Hinata covered his mouth letting the giggling sheep through, "Pervyshima...". 

Miu gathered the kit and disappeared again. She leaned against the counter and slid to the floor taking in a deep breath, "Why do I feel so exhausted?". 

(...)

Bokuto paced the boys as they stood in a line. His eyes peered over at Miu stretching against the wall, "So far, things have looked rather disappointing for you all in the love department. So it's time to pull out the big guns. Lesson three: We must all be macho. Make sure you always talk loudly. Lift her up as many times as you can to show how strong you are. Talk about yourself ALOT! Watch my students!". 

Miu peered over her shoulder and sighed seeing Bokuto puff his chest out and walk towards her, "Hey Bo...I don't know what you gu-!". 

His finger flew to her lips leaning in as close as he possibly could. He closed his eyes letting the grin tease his lips, "Would you like some help stretching?". 

Miu rested her leg as it sat against the wall, 'I'm positive I have no choice in this.'.

He spun her body towards his effortlessly and grabbed her hoisted leg, "That's better. Now you can see my pretty face.".

Miu pulled her planted face away from his chest trying to breath, "You do realize I'm only one hundred twenty one point ninety two centimeters, right?". 

Bokuto never let the confident grin fall from his face as he hoisted Miu onto his neck, "Hows that?! Aren't I the strongest man you've ever met?  Strong and handsome! Yes! I Bokuto am the best man to have ever graced this earth! ". 'At least that's how I think Kuroo would say it.'. 

Akaashi watched the color in Miu's face drain and ran to her aide, "Put her down Bokuto.". 

He held out his arms, and she hesitantly leaned over wrapping hers around his neck. His hand rested on the back of her head, "Are you okay?". 

Miu's eyes were dazed by the rare smile barely visible. Her face flushed as he gently rested her feet on the ground but never let his hands fall form her waist, "T-Thank you...I...I never knew you were so strong...". 

Akaashi tried hiding his own red cheeks, "Oh, um...it was nothing...". 

Bokuto immediately turned to the group on the other side of the gym, "New lesson! Be as beautiful as Akaashi!". 

Miu looked at the guys intently listening and back to Bokuto and then to Akaashi's annoyed and clusters face, "What's going in here?". 

Akaashi sighed resting his hands on his hips, "Well...Bokuto has been giving the guys lessons on how to pickup girls in short.". 

The smile on Miu's lips vanished completely staring at the bunch. Her lips slightly quivered and pulled into a pressed smile letting her arms drop helplessly, "Well...I hope you all know what not to do now. For example, making a show of someone.". 

"Wait no! We weren't trying to do that at all! I have! I don't! I can't!.",Tsukishima grabbed her hand trying to get her to at least look in his direction.

Miu's gaze locked on his hand still gripping her wrist. It was impossible to look him in the eyes. Her heart tried prying itself from her chest from his very words, but the smile on her lips read otherwise, "W-Well you should have just asked me! I am a girl you know. I guess I'd technically be considered one of the guys...but regardless, I'd be happy to help.".

Tsukishima's could read the disappointment written all over her face and gave up the fight of keeping her near him, "I'm sorry...we didn't mean to hurt your feelings.". 

"Sorry, the girls need you in the kitchen again. You seem to be the only one who can properly cook.". Kiyoko stood in the door immediately feeling the gloomy atmosphere.

(...)   
Miu rested her head against Asahi's back trying to escape the heats penetrating hands. 

He held the cold bottle of water against her neck attempting to cool her off a bit, but nothing seemed to work, "Here, have some barbecue!". 

She turned her head a avoiding the pork he dangled in her face, "I don't wanna...". 

Kageyama looked at his plate of watermelon slices and held on to Miu, "This should cool you down...". 

Her feeble hands gripped it and slowly ate away watching the others run around in laughter. Miu's gaze fell on Kuroo and Daichi trying to force feed Tsukishima and Kenma. It brought a smile to her face, but also a dull pain to her chest. 

Sugawara plopped besides Asahi rubbing his belly, "You've been attached to Asahi like this for the last two days. It's too hot, give him some space.". 

Miu picked herself without a fight and collapsed into the grass and closed her eyes, "I'm so sleepy...".

Asahi laid the makeshift ice pack on her back watching her drift between being conscious, "It's a side effect of the medicines the doctor gave you...it'll be like this for a while I'm sorry...". 

She could hear the grass crunch beneath someone's feet. Even with her eyes closed Miu could tell there was a new presence gazing upon her. 

Her eye allowed the sliver of Tsukshuma's shirt catch her glance before completely waking, "Hi.". 

He nibbles at the bowl of strawberries Miu snuck into town to retrieve previous day, "Hey.". 

His gaze slid sideways noticing her body slid towards him a bit more. He tried hiding the smile behind the strawberry in front of his lips, "Go back to sleep.". 

Suagawara tapped Asahi's shoulder as they turned to see the two in their comfortable peace, "He must've seen how the sun rays were bothering her. I guess he's finally beat you.". 

Asahi's blush sheered through his cheeks feeling oddly relieved to see the two of them this way. He turned back to the wild laughter exploding in front of them, "I guess so. Let's see if he can beat my dad.".


	9. Sleeping in the Sun

The haze of sleep still held its fresh fingers over Miu's vision. The heavy lids tired desperately to help adjust to the pitch black room. Her hands ran over her eyes trying to release them from sleeps deathlike grip. The neon green numbers flashed its time of 3 a.m. across its plexiglass. 

Rolling to her side, the heavy weight of Asahi's arm gave little leeway in movement. Miu, not wanting to wake her brother, gave up the fight and came to rest upon her back. 

A faint smile formed on her lips noticing the glow of the dark fireflies scattered across the ceiling. Her eyes tracked down towards her hand that held the phone on its fingers even in sleep. Pressing the home button the bright screen nearly blinded her and caused Asahi to groan turning to his side. 

'Thank goodness.', Her legs gently landed upon the wooden floors and crept from the room in near perfect silence. Closing the door behind her, Miu stretched her arms and back only satisfied once the grimacing crack sounded, 'Why is he in my bed...he's too big now...'. 

The moons brilliant light made the floating dust look like it could create its own sparkles from the very air humans used to breath. Miu drug the old fusuma door open and became immersed in the nights antics. 

The breeze blew its comforting warm kisses against her skin without apology. The aroma of the freshly cut grasses seemed almost like an intoxicating perfume. The moon hung full and hazy beneath an eclipse of blazing stars. Each and everyone excitedly telling her its story. 

Miu sat on the wooden porch feeling it's rugged edges swipe against her thighs and peered into the night of swirling stars, 'I wonder...if Tsukishima were to take off his glasses. Would the sky look like a Van Gogh painting?'.

Her chestnut colored cheeks tinted red the more her thoughts wandered on, 'I bet...everything is so much bigger...so much brighter...everything would blur into this wonderful canvas of yellow and golds.'. 

The mess of small blonde curls framing his stoic gaze. That gaze you could never read. Miu rolled onto her side drawing her knees close to her chest as best she could and shut her eyes tightly, "If so...I think that's absolutely beautiful.". 

Her hand fished her phone from her pocket. She gazed into its screen letting the bright light cause her eyes to ache until she adjusted to it. 

Miu studied the photo's every detail. She wanted to remember the moment like it had happened only seconds earlier rather than the day before. 

Hinata charged all the first years with his phone eagerly snapping photo after photo. On the bus ride home he showed them off with such vigor. Yachi nearly pried the phone from his hands shoving it into Miu and Tsukishima faces. 

The photos actually held a nice quality. Miu had fallen asleep during the barbecue due to the side effects of the medicine, but refused to sleep in the nurses office. So Tsukishima decided to shield her from the sun and quietly ate his strawberries and onigiri. The shot caught him studying her sleeping face and the sun setting behind them. 

The entire bus erupted in waves of laughter about the cliche scene. Tsukki ignored them and held up her phone snapping a picture of all the tears streaming their faces and put cat faces over their dazzling smiles. He handed her back the phone before leaning to fall asleep, "Payback.". 

Miu covered her face rolling to her other side, 'When he smiles like that why do I feel like I'm going to drown...but it's makes me so happy...I always feel so...lightheaded. I never want it to end...".

The phone wiggled free of Miu's pocket causing a loud clatter to sound through the pitch black of the night. She jumped before being able to sigh in relief. The screen lit up once more revealing the picture, "I...wonder if he's awake...". 

She hastily typed away and deleted the message as if it never happened, 'I should go back in...but Asahi's a giant! He takes up the entire bed!".

Miu wiped away the pout remembering his enticing king sized mattress with the softest blankets and fettered pillows. A sly smirk crossed her lips as she sprung from the porch and padded her way down the opposite hall. 

She leapt into the air waiting for the soft plush to warmly embrace her, but was greeted by the welcoming arms of a stationary bolder, "That hurt...". 

She sat up clenching her face as the flood of light filled the room, "Why do you keep bed hopping?! My beds too small for you!". 

The low rumble erupted into a vivacious laugh, "Well of course it is! That's why I made Asahi sleep in it!". 

Miu's ears perked at the familiar voice and forgot the pain all to quickly, "Daddy?!". 

His wild brown hair cascaded over his thick naked biceps as he scratched his head, "You were sleeping when you got home, a-and I didn't want to wale you...". 

Miu's body flew into his as she clung to his neck with desperation. His large hand nearly engulfed her entire head as he smoothed the wild curls. Satoru gasped for air and tried prying her arms away with little success, "P-Pri...n...ce..s...".

"Ah! I'm sorry!", her arms quickly fell as she moved back. 

His hand searched for the glass of water and tossed it back with zero restraint, "God! Where the hell did you get that arm strength?!". 

Miu gathered her hair pushing her from her face, "Well, my friend said I had spaghetti arms, and I needed to be able to protect myself! So he taught me arm exercises!". 

He raised an eyebrow allowing the selective hearing to take action, "He?". 

Her face started glowing as she shook her head, "He has a boyfriend daddy! He's my best friend!". 

Satoru squinted his eyes moving closer to her, "Yeah, Okay. But what what about all these other boys? Asahi said there are lots of people who care for you deeply. Is there something I should know?". 

The soft pink hue in her cheeks slowly eroded until it turned crimson, and she hurried her face in the feathered pillows. Tsukishima's sun-flowered eye's danced in her imagination in surprise. 

The low growl made her face quickly popped back up to Asahi's half dead gaze in the doorway. His hair draped over his eyes, and the bags already forming. Miu let out a high pitched scream and tumbled to the floor. 

Satoru waved to his son never faulting in his beaming smile once and handed him the hair tie wrapped around his wrist, "Wow! You look like hell!". 

Asahi attempted to grab it from his finger, but his body strength gave out and fell into the bed, "So...loud...". 

Miu gripped the edge of the bed and hoisted herself back up and let the tired breath fall from her chest, "Every...thing...is...too...tall...". 

Satoru couldn't held but beam at his children's spent gazes as they climbed into the bed besides him, "Awee! You guys missed me! It's just like old times! You wanna share a bed with your old man tonight?! I'm so lucky to have such loving children...". 

Asahi's hand draped over the side of the bed, yanking the chord from the wall. A soft groan came from the blackness causing Miu and Asahi to turn the opposite their father, "Awe, come one guys! Orange you glad I'm home?!". 

Asahi's long leg stretched over Miu and sent their father straight into the ground. He picked himself up hearing the creak in his back sighing heavily, "Nostalgia isn't what it used to be...". 

Miu and Asahi let out simultaneous groans and covered their ears. 

(...)

The suns blaring rays burned its way straight through a Tsukishima's eyelids. His weary hands searched for the blanket and threw it over his head letting the husky groan fall from his lips. 

However, it had been too late. He tossed the blanket back onto his legs and pulled his body up. His hand shoved its way through his blonde mess and fell against his bed curling back under the blankets. 

The door flew open nearly nocking his glasses from the nearby night stand, "Tsukki! Take Chokichi for a walk!". 

The low snark in his throat hid itself through the blankets as he tried ignoring his brothers loud voice so early in the morning. 

Akiteru marched over to his bed and ripped the comforter away from his fingers, "Guess I'll just have to stop by the Azumane's place and give Miu the basket she left. Ohhh nooo. Maybe I'll take her for some ice cream too...". 

Tsukishima's red eyes peered from beneath his pillow glaring into his brother, "You do realize she's fourteen...". 

Akiteru placed his hand on his chest attempting to look as majestic as humanly possible, "Like my love...she will age in the most beautiful way.". 

The stray pillow flew into his face as he tumbled to the ground. Tsukishima slid the basketball shorts over his lengthy legs before disappearing from the room, "You're absolutely vile.". 

Chokichi pranced in circles as Tsukishima exited the bathroom and wrangled the lease from the dogs mouth, "Where's the stupid basket?". 

Satomi peered up from the television with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about?". 

Akiteru doubled over as he tried his very best to breath from his fit of laughter, "I knew it! It got you! I'm sorry, it was the only way I could get you to get up!". 

Satomi shrugged her shoulders and returned to the screen, "Make sure your not back too late! You're father wants us to have dinner with his old college buddy and his family!". 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. His tongue instinctively clicked against his teeth and began dragging Chokichi along. His headphones draped over his head as he tried sheltering his gaze from the sun. 

His hand fished the phone from his pocket. His finger swiping the screen open in a fluid motion, and greeted by Miu's beaming smile next to his much smaller one, 'I wouldn't have taken the picture if I knew she'd smile like that...'. 

A deep chuckle held its place in his throat, "So annoying.". Chokichi stopped walking causing Tsukishima to nearly trip. He ripped off his headphones looking at the puppy dogs eyes at work,  "Gah! Dammit dog!"  

He stared at Tsukishima for a minute and sat near his feet nuzzling his head against his knees. The sound of Miu's humming echoed through the muggy breeze. 

Tsukishima felt the tips of his ears blaze red as he followed her voice into the open backyard. His legs crouched and held Chokichi in his arms. They both peered their heads around the rose bush watching Miu twirl in circles struggling to hang the laundry. 

Her feet stammered causing her to surge forward clenching her chest tearing the sheet down with her. The rapid rise and fall of her shoulders caused Tsukishima to emerge from his hiding spot, "Miu!". 

Chokichi paced in front of her barking repeatedly. Tsukishima's hoisted her in his arms and sat her on the porch giving her the small glass of water, "Miu what are you doing out here?! You should be resting after an intense camp like that dumbass! Did you take your medicine?! Did you sleep okay?! Come on let's go inside!". 

Miu grabbed Tsukishima's wrist finally feeling her chest settle in its stable rhythm, "I'm fine, I'm sorry. I got too excited...". 

Tsukishima looked around them. The plate of watermelon, a now empty glass of water and laundry wafting in the breeze. He rose an eyebrow turning back to her, "You almost killed over because of...laundry?". 

Chokichi timidly stepped towards Miu feeling uneasy. His nose nudged her shoulder still afraid to move any closer for fear of her being hurt. She opened her arms wide as an invitation, and he happily accepted running his thick wet tongue over her cheek.

"Dammit Miu! You forgot to take your medicine again!", Asahi threw the door open holding the small white pills in his hand. 

Tsukishima grabbed her cheeks between his fingers and began pulling them without mercy, "I thought you got too excited? Yeah I took my medicine Tsukki. It was totally the laundry Tsukki.". 

Asahi pulled the rest of his shirt over his arms watching her swallow them with a gulp of water, "Okay. I'll be back before it's time for the dinner. Will you be okay going in by yourself? Dad said he could take you.". 

Tsukishima finally released her cheeks raising an eyebrow, "From...America?

Miu's head rested in Chokichi's fur, "He came back yesterday while we were on our way back!". 

Asahi kneeled so the dog could run into his arms, but he was quickly rejected as many people are when Miu is around, "He needed to get a few things. Like a goddamn bed.". 

"Asahi, it's almost noon.", Miu sang feeling her eyes grow heavy. 

His body flew back into the house and emerged within seconds, "Okay! Okay! Make sure you're not late! Three thirty! Um...Tsukki I'm trusting you to make sure she doesn't sleep past then! Im also sure she doesn't wanna go alone! Okay! I'll see you! Three thirty!".

Miu gave a thumbs up watching her brothers figure retreat into his car and screeched from the driveway, "Three thirty...". 

Tsukishima's cheek rested in his palm watching her curl into a small ball, "I'm not getting dragged into anything.". 

The soft mumbles escaped her lips in a nearly inaudible whisper, "That's fine...". Her body rolled over nuzzling into Chokichi more. 

He looked over at the pile of unfinished laundry and sighed to himself before begrudgingly slinking the white sheets across the line, 'She's been falling asleep a lot since the training camp...I hope she's okay.'

Tsukishima gasped looking into his hand after being completely lost in thought. His gaze crept over to Miu's body falling and rising with each breath in a steady relaxed motion. The tips of his ears burned feeling the soft yet rough feeling, 'Miu wears something like this?!'. 

He held the sheer lace panties by their edges trying to quiet his racing mind. The wood of the porch creaked interrupting Tsukishima's lewd thoughts. In a hurry he shoved them into his pocket attempting to hide the evidence. 

Chokichi had merely adjusted his body to Tsukkis relief. He turned his attention back to the laundry hanging it in record time. 

With a huff his body sprawled next to hers, 'Why...why do I care for you the way I do?'. 

A sleepy moan rang in his ears as she tossed to his direction curling against him slightly, 'Is it that cute face? You're soft voice? You delicate hands? There has to be something to explain this...'.

The heat in his cheeks slowly spread through out as he finally realized her sleepy eyes were looking up towards him. For some reason the amber took over the entirety of her irises. 

A soft smile graced her lips letting a breathy greeting escape, "Nervous...hospital...but...you..."

Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks before swiping shut, falling back into her peaceful sleep. He watched as her body relied on his chest for a small bit of support much to Chokichi's dismay. Tsukishima knew the soft haze in his mind wasn't simply in his mind, but spread mercilessly across his face.

His head felt light as he collapsed against the floorboards beneath them. He could feel the itching in his fingers tips, so intensely wanting to hold her face in his hands. The thought of tracing every inch of her from her small pointed ears to her much smaller than his feet. 

The innocent thoughts he'd become so used to having of her sweet smile slowly became more than just holding her to him in a warm hug. His arm fell across his forehead trying to get a grasp on himself. 

A low groan rattled in his throat. A failed attempt at sweeping the scratching away. The invisible stack of bricks allowed its weight to burry themselves over his entire body. 

Tsukishima placed his trembling hand gingerly against the small of her back. His fingers introduced themselves to the softest skin he'd ever felt. Trying to hide the red in his cheeks from the snickering breeze, he lowered her shirt before replacing his hand. 

The song slipped into his ears washing him in the most delicious of honey as he tried adverting his thoughts, but his hand simply wouldn't stop trembling. 

A simple thought flashed before him, but quickly washed it away gazing at the clock, "She seems like she isn't waking up anytime soon. Chokichi come!.". 

Tsukishima gathered Miu into his arms padding through the empty house, 'It's...this way?'. 

His head peered around the corner at the long brown sofa and rested her sweat glistened skin against its itchy cushions. He searched the room bringing the fan towards her and switched it on low, 'What kind of idiot sleeps in the sun on days like this?'. 

Chokichi nuzzled into Miu's arms squinting every time the fan blew towards their direction. His head rested against her shoulder ignoring Tsukishima's presence completely, "Traitor. I'll be back soon. Make sure you watch after her.". 

The dog licked his hand in response trying to hide its wagging tail as he watched Tsukishima slip through the fusuma doors. 

He felt the edges of his mouth twitch as it grew into a broad unbidden smile. A swarm of vicious and merciless butterflies took hold of his entire body, "I guess I will get involved. Just this once.". 

Tsukki cleared his throat trying to wipe the excitement away as he entered the front door, "I'm home! Mom!". 

Satomi peered in from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron, "Where Chokichi? He spotted Miu again didn't he?". 

The fondness his dog had for her was still a mystery to the entire family. He nodded trying to hide the glint of amusement, "Yeah. I um...I promised Asahi I'd run an errand with Miu. He's really worried about her going into the city alone.". 

She tried her best hiding the faint smile as much as she knew her son was, "Yeah...he is SO worried.". 

Tsukishima nodded before heading towards the stairs, "Would it be too much trouble to ask for an extra lunch?". 

Satomi' gazes towards him in a side glance humming to herself, "Sure thing, but you'd better hurry. She may think you're not coming back.". 

Tsukishimas cheeks blazed red and frantically jogged the rest of the way, "Ah! Yeah! Okay!" 

She couldn't help but laugh to herself as her son raced up the stairs causing the loud thudding against the kitchens ceiling, "Ahh...young love.". 

Tsukishima wrestled the sticky shirt from his back and tossed it onto the floor, "Okay. I should look nice...but not like I'm trying too hard.". 

His hand flung the closet door open and shuffled through his clothes, "Yeah! I nice simply tank top and a cardigan just in case she gets cold...She'd look so cute in my cardigan...". 

He fished through his pockets feeling the lacy panties entrap his fingers. The wild thump against his chest nearly sent him tumbling to the floor as he slowly pulled them from his pocket, "I...I stole them!". 

"Ohhh Kei! I hear you have a date with my dear little Miu!", Akiteru sang through the door. 

The panties nearly jumped from his fingers as the doors handle began to rattle. Tsukishima shoved them under his pillow just in time. His beet red face nearly convulsed as he gripped his chest. 

Akiteru slammed his heavy hand against his brothers back sending him tumbling breathless to the floor, "Ah! No need to be nervous! A cardigan? Nice move.", his heart rested on his chest as he sailed to the door, "I've taught you so well...". 

He tried his best hiding the threatening tears, "Make sure you use the good deodorant. Girls love that smell.". 

Tsukishima finally relaxed as the door clicked closed and pulled himself to his feet. His helpless gaze fell on his pillow, but the clock slowly ticked on, 'I-I'll deal with it later!'. 

His long legs stretched through the pair of jeans, and he sprinted too the stairs grabbing the lunch before he flew from the door, "I'm leaving!". 

Satomi and Akiteru chuckled to themselves watching him struggled to tie his last tennis shoe, "Young love..." They both sighed before shutting the front door.

(...) 

Miu sighed as they stepped into the crowded trains, "At least there's air conditioning in here...". 

The ping of the door invited the crowds. She tried her best to fight the pushing of the crowds, but was easily swept away within seconds. 

Tsukishima's hand flew out grabbing her wrist and pulled her into the corner he stood in, "Watch your surroundings Chibi-Chan!". 

All she could do was nod as their bodies forced closer to each other. There was barely any room to breath. Her hand rested on his chest in order to keep her face from completely becoming smothered. 

Tsukishima's hand rested comfortably on the small of her back in an attempt to hold them both steady. The waifs of strawberry mint filled his nose as compared to her usual cinnamon and nutmeg scents,  "Hey...did you change your body wash or something?". 

Miu's cheeks began to glow picking herself back up from the last bump, "I-I, well daddy bought it this morning and said the smell would suit me...is it bad?". 

He felt his face redder in return and turned to pretend to be interested in the other crowds of people, "No...I like it...". 

Though she couldn't look him in the eye, a soft smile built her gaze towards their legs. It could have been her imagination, but she could have sworn his heart was racing nearly as fast as hers. 

Tsukishima tried his best to take deep breaths, but it seemed nearly impossible to keep it chest steady, 'Calm down. Calm down.'.

Miu could feel the man besides her push towards her sending her closer into Tsukishima making him jump in surprise, "S-Sorry!". 

His tongue clicked against his teeth unable to resist the urge to tease her, "You're so clumsy Chibi-chan.". He brought his thumb to her chin and pulled her closer to his body as if there was any space left between them. 

His straight mouth contradicted his joking tone and tried to keep a straight face, "Or is it...you want to be this close...". 

Miu knew the sly smirk dancing carelessly on his lips, but felt her heart race regardless. The air held itself captive in her lungs completely unwilling to give her any sort of relief as his sunflower shaded eyes bore into her distressed gaze. 

Slamming her eyes shut Miu braced against the small bit of wall behind her. Tsukishima's finger slowly traced up her lips to her nose and landed squarely in the middle of her forehead. He gave a swift flick causing her eyes to fly open. 

Miu held her forehead watching the soft chuckles erupt from Tsukishima. As much as she wanted to scold him, it seemed impossible to interrupt his unusual carefree smile. 

His shoulders quivered uncontrollably leaning his forehead into hers fighting his best to get his words out, "I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.". 

He rubbed the tear away finally pulling back slightly. Her wide eyes and parted lips immediately ceased his laughter, turning his face brilliant red in return. His hand covered her face trying to put his heart at ease, "S-Stop staring at me like that...". 

Miu grabbed his hand becoming filled with butterflies all over again, "I've never seems you laugh like that...". 

Tsukishima snatches his hand from her grasp and shoved her face into his sticky chest, "Shut up.". 

A small tug grabbed his attention peered down. The elderly woman besides them waved unable to released her grin, "You and you're girlfriend are simply the cutest thing I've ever seen. You seem like a match made in heaven. It reminds me of my dear Isougei.". 

Tsukishima became flustered pulling away from Miu slightly, "I-I! We! We um..". 

Miu calmly laced fingers with him and gave a small wink before turning back to the woman, "Isn't love such a wonder? You see it all around you in so many different shapes and forms. To me, when you see something that brings back the thoughts of that very special love, It's that person's way of reminding you. 'Hey! You'll always have my heart! Always! I will walk with you and love every single step you take.'...it's so beautiful to me...because then...they're not really gone, are they?". 

The older woman held her hand to her chest and tenderly grabbed Miu's open hand. Her hands quaked slightly as she stared up towards her, "My husband recently passed away...we were together for sixty one years...it's been really hard on me. Today is I'm going to visit his grave, and I can't wait to tell him about the breathtaking young lady who knew he was by my side even when I didn't...". 

Miu shook her head grabbing both of the woman's hands, "I don't deserve any credit at all! You've always known...sometimes when we're grieving it's just harder to see...". 

The woman looked to Tsukishima with stern eyes, but her voice barely above a whisper, "Never let her go. In my old age, I know all to well the look you gave her without a second glance. She's a precious jewel to protect.". 

His hand covered his face trying to turn away, but caught Miu's soft glance. Her hazel eyes back to their sea of mystery. A gentleness he could never as to be bestowed upon him has been presenting itself to his very face this entire time. 

"Ikezuki station."

Miu bowed deeply to the woman pausing for a brief second, "I hope by some fate we meet again. It was lovely talking with you.".

The old woman bowed her head watching the two dash from the train. 

Miu scratched her head as they neared the hospital, "Sorry about that. Something told me she needed to be cheered up! I'm really sorry...it must have been embarrassing...". 

Tsukishima hadn't yet registered Miu speaking to him and instead repeated the woman's words to himself, 'Precious jewel...to protect. The way I look at her...I...'. 

Her fingers held the hanging cardigan and tugged slightly, "Tsukki...are you okay?". 

He felt the inadvertent clench of his jaw before peering down toward her. His hand found hers still clutching onto his shirt, "Hey...I umm...". The flush of his cheeks quickly spread to the tips of his ears, "Miu, I have something I need to tell you...". His thumb glided over her palms in slow languid sweeps.

"Papa's princess! Is that you?!", Miki skipped through the hospital doors ready to pull Miu in the tightest hug.

"Tch.", Tsukishima rolled his eyes sticking his foot out making his father tumble forward, "Would you act like the owner of the place? You're such a child.". 

Miki held his hands to his face collecting the leaking tears, "Princess tell him to be nice!". 

Miu laughed trying to ease the tension a bit, "I didn't know you're family owned this hospital.". 

Tsukishima pried Miki away and grabbed Miu's hand to direct her around his body, "Yeah. It's been passed down for the last thirty years.". 

The nurse behind the desk stood up peering out the door, "Is your father wallowing again?". She looked towards Miu and back towards Tsukishima, "So you must be Miss Azumane. Please follow me.". 

Miu bowed and waved to Tsukishima, "Thank you so much for coming all this way for me. I hope I get to see you more over break! Today was really fun!". 

His hand shot out grabbing hers and quietly followed the nurse. Miu felt her cheeks blaze noticing the giggling of both staff and patients around them. 

The nurse opened the door and stepped to the side, "Doctor Tsukishima will be right in. If you need anything please let me know.". 

Miu bowed to the nurse trying to hide the growing crimson of her face, "Th-Thank you very much!". The doors light click brought forth an eerie drawn out silence. She walked to the bed avoiding his eyes completely. However, she quickly lost that war and cringed noticing the his lips turn up into a slight grimace, "You...didn't have to stay...". 

Tsukishima pulled the chair closer to the bed before plopping into its uncomfortable cushion, "Do you want me to leave?". 

Her cheeks softly tinted pink. A soft flutter scurried throughout her stomach as she leaned against the soft pillows, "No! I...I mean...Thanks...Tsukki.". 

His upper body stretched forward onto the bed. He buried his have in his arms only allowing him to steal glances of the thin white spaghetti strapped dress , "I'm here because I want to be.". 

Miki slide the doors open entirely engrossed in the flying papers on the clipboard. He sat at the edge of the bed as if deep in thought about something grave. His gaze finally fell on Miu knowing the thick silence he caused and gently pet her head wearing his same reassuring smile, "Well...from what I read this must have been hard for you. From your previous papers, I can tell it's for the most past pretty moderate. However...I have come up with a solution to keep you dancing and helping with the volleyball team.". 

Miu's ears perked up causing her back to straighten, "I...I can what?". 

He tried to hide the broad smile but gave in to her puppy dog glances too quickly, "I know right?! The only downside to it is that from today on you'll have to get a very specific IV drip once a week in order to dance. Taking such a high dosage of the medicine will greatly improve your ability to continue lots of physical activities.". 

Tsukishima's eyebrows drew together. The image of Miu's dangling arm as Asahi rushed her past him flittered away in his mind, "But the medicine makes it nearly impossible for her to stay up as it is! Why would you double it? You didn't see her...She couldn't even register she was pushing herself too far!". 

Miki sat on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs,"The pills she takes and the liquified versions have two separate elements. This makes the liquid more effective and capable of less side effects. In the long term it'll be safer for her body. Plus, she would be able to go down to take her pills two days a week instead of two times a day.", Miki adjusted his stethoscope before removing it and placing its cold metal onto Miu's chest.

He turned his face to Tsukishima's clenched fist and laughed comparing it to Miu's normal relaxed smile, "Calm down Kei, if there's anything you can trust me at handling, its people's health. Especially Papa's precious princess!".

Tsukishima nodded burying his cheek in his hand, "Can you please stop referring to yourself as papa...". 

Miki pet his sons head and had it mercilessly swatted away, "I completely understand Kei...it's scary when someone close to you is going through something you can't understand. All you can do is be there and listen. Be the shoulder to lean on.", A knowing smile graced his lips as he turned back to Miu, " Alright! I am going to order a few test and then we will have you set up and ready to go! Once you're done, we'll set up a specific day for you to come. Okay?".

Miu nodded watching him leave. Her throat felt dry and cracked barely above it's whisper, "Thank you...". 

The smile on her lips finally gave way to the creeping anxiety. Suddenly being able to dance again without a care in the world, 'I can dance...again...'. Miu stares into her lap and found Tsukishima's hand had crept into way into hers. Her head flew up staring into his golden gaze, 'If...I go back to study abroad. I won't see them anymore...'. The tender and warm ache that he caused slowly ached with a cold sharp sting. She wanted to cry for some odd reason. 

Tsukishima felt the pink blush spread across his cheeks, "Miu, I...I want to be the one to who listens to you when you have troubles. P-P-Please let me be your shoulder! B-Because you're my precious jewel!". 

The sound of her heartbeat surged in every direction through not only her ears, but her chest as well. A wonderful searing heat replaced the cold breezes taking over. Her hand hesitantly sat upon his head and ran her fingers through his silky waves of blonde, "You've always been the one who listens to my troubles. At times you're the only one who can get it out of me...". 

He wanted to bury himself in the largest hole of land he could find if it would help hide the blood rushing to his face, 'I see why they like this so much...'. 

His gaze met hers once more, "Well, now you can rely on me even more.", the pounding of his heart slow at an antagonizing rate as he fished the headphone from his pocket, "I know you don't want to talk about this stuff right now, but we can watch a movie on my phone...if you'd like...". 

Miu stopped petting Tsukishima's Head much to his dismay and adjusted the earbud placed in her ear, "I'd love to!". 

He nearly sprung to his feet wrestling the cardigan from his waist and draped it over her shoulder, "Put this on. Once they put the IV in you'll get really cold. I could get you blankets too? Oh! My mom made us lunches too...O-O-Or if you don't want that, I can run to the convenience store!". 

Miu shook her head grabbing his wrist unable to hide her beaming smile, "I would love to eat lunch with you!". His sweet minty rain and sandalwood scent filled her nose as she held the sleeve to her face, "Wow, this is so soft! I may steal it!". 

Tsukishima chuckled holding her nose between his fingers, "But Chibi-chan, you cant even fit it. It's completely draped over your hands.". 

A fit of laughter surged through her chest as her futile attempts to pull away ended miserably. Miu's hand rested on top of his staring into the white sheets, "Thank you...for being someone close to me...Kei. I was really scared coming by myself, but then you showed up out of the blue. Then suddenly...everything was okay.". 

A quick sigh escaped his parted lips fighting the urge to pull her into his arms. He wanted to wash the sad look in her eyes away forever. Something warm filled his chest. A lightness that seemed impossible to describe, however a million words sat on the tip of his tongue, 'I'd do anything for you to look at me this way forever...I'll wait...I'll wait until I can feel you're ready to know my true feelings...". 

His hand fell to her cheek and ran his thumb over her smooth skin. He bit back his words and enjoyed the peaceful silence between the two, 'Until then..I will treasure every minute by your side...'.


	10. Choices

Tsukishima readjusted the heated blanket across Miu's shoulders careful to not disturb the tubs implanted in her arm. He brushed the long curling strands of raven hair from her forehead and face and tucked it behind her ears, 'I've only experienced a day of what her life is like, and I'm completely exhausted. She really is amazing.'.

After the staff had finished administering the medicines, their conversations remained never ending. Whether it dealt with the horrible movie Tsukishima picked, upcoming games or simple things such as favorite foods. He wanted to talk for hours. 

The aching in her arm got the best of her. It became painful to move it in any sort of direction, and she eventually nodded off much to his relief. Seeing the pain written across her face became a lot too unbearable. Occasionally she'd pick her head up with droopy eyes and asked him about the book he had begun reading. 

Now the room had been silent for quite some time. As much as he enjoyed their quiet peaceful moments, he loved hearing her small gentle voice chirp away. His hand held her delicate cheek letting his thumb glide across on her high cheekbone, 'I wish I could hold you in my arms.'.

Miu's groggy eyes took several seconds to adjust to the room lighting. Tsukishima's warm hand brought a sense of relief in the chilled room, "Sorry...how long was I asleep?". 

His elbow rested on the bed as his hand held his face, "I'm sorry I woke you. Maybe an hour or so. My father said you're almost finished up.". 

His hand fell back onto the stiff bed sheet tearing away his gaze. He drew in his bottom lip in an attempt to hide his threatening smile, 'When she wakes up I get so excited even though I don't intend to. It's just...I get to talk to her again.'.

Miu's fingers grazed the cover of the book lying against her thigh and smiled to herself, "Socrates in Love? I had no idea you were so romantic. Every book I've ever seen you read is romance related.". 

Tsukishima held his hand over his nose. The awkward chuckle rang in his ears making him cringe all the more , "Ah...well, I guess there are a lot of things you don't know about me.". 

Her fingers still tracing the gold letters, the edges of her lips naturally quirked in its thoughtful smile. Her words came out muddled almost as if to be spoken only with in her heart, "You're right. I think...I'd like to learn more.".

Tsukishima's eyes widened clenching his pants legs, but the knock at the door startled them both as Miki slipped in, "Good you're awake. I just received all the results.". 

He sunk into his chair swearing beneath his breath and tried ignoring his fathers usual chipper voice.  
Tsukishima's gaze fell on Mui's tensed body and watched her hand grip the blankets. His hand landed carefully on hers and intertwined his long thin fingers in her shorter one. A small smile eased into his lips until she grew one in return. 

Miki sat on the edge of the bed pulling the plastic gloves over his hands, "Everything came back A-Okay! Well, at least how we expected them to. Any-who, Have you decided when you want to do your treatments?". 

Miu winced slightly squeezing Tsukishima's hand as the tapped tore away, "I don't see any issue with it remaining on Sunday's.". 

"Good! That means you're stuck with me as your primary physician! I want you to take one pill every  
Wednesday or if needed.", Miki applied pressure on her arm as he quickly slipped out the needle, "Alright. Once I get you all patched up you guys can head on home.". 

(...)

The fresh breeze caused goosebumps to rise on Miu's arms as they stood in the lively crowd, "Wow, it got pretty chilly.". 

Tsukishima adjusted the powder blue cardigan over her shoulders once more keeping his same nonchalant attitude, "Yeah, let's hurry and head home. It looks like it may rain.". 

The rushing train caused her hair to engross her face until she held it in place with her hands. A small fit of laughter exploded from her looking up to Tsukishima's fogged glasses, "Im so glad I got to spend the day with the great Tsukishima Kei!". 

He ripped the glasses from his face in irritation. Using the sleeve of the cardigan he wiped away the thick condensation and hid his red face, "Me t-!"

"Miu?", A smooth booming voice sent chills racing her spine as it rang across the dense crowd and within a blink he captured Miu in his arms,"Mon Ange!?!" 

The towering boy began peppering her cheeks with delicate kisses draping her brow in his dark lush bangs. Tsukishima grabbed her wrist and yanked her behind his back. His ears burned squeezing her harder than intended, "Who the hell do you think you are?!". 

Miu clawed at his finger tips in an attempt to pull away. She could not only feel but see the reddening beneath his grip, "T-T-Tsukki this hurts! He's my friend Sacha! Hey!". 

The darker haired boy smacked away Tsukishima's hand in a terrible force. His thick dark eyebrows emphasized how piercing his grey eyes truly were, "Ma colombe...are you okay?". 

Tsukishima reached towards Miu's hand but it was shielded by Sacha's arm. His sharp gaze cut him still hold Miu's hand to his chest"Why didn't you tell me I had left you with such brutes! Such! Bête comme ses pieds! I would have come gotten you much much sooner!".

Miu forced her arms from his grip visibly upset, "Sacha! Don't be so rude! Tsukishima is a very close friend of mine, and he was understandably concerned!". 

Tsukishima snapped from his dejected gaze feeling Miu's arms hug his. He looked at the fading marks brushing them gently, "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to g-...I'm sorry.".

Miu released his arm shaking her head, "You shouldn't be. You thought some strange man tried taking me. Sacha gets ahead of himself sometimes. It's a greeting in European counties, like France, where he's from.".

She grabbed Sacha's hand pulling him closer to the two, "Tsukishima, this is my friend Sacha Bonheur. He was my partner in nearly every dance.". 

Sacha held out his hand only to have it blankly stared at. He chuckled scratching the back of his head, "I guess I deserved that. I'm really sorry. I didn't meant to offend you.". 

Miu elbowed Tsukishima receiving a quiet, "Me too." in response, "So...why are you in Japan?". 

His hands rested on her waist at a distance as if gazing upon delicate artwork, "Well...I came with the company. We are touring Japan right now, but we will return in October. In a ways, I actually tagged along to bring you back.". 

Miu knew the smile on her lips long faded and  slapped his arms trying to pull away, "What are you saying? D-Don't tease me.". 

Sacha stepped towards her closing the air between them slightly. His stern gaze never faltered, "I have no intention of embarrassing you. When we come back in October, I expect to see you at the audition.". 

The buzzing in Miu's pocket gave her a route of escape as she ran to the quiet end of the platform, "I..it's my father. I'll be back.".

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glanced impatiently around and tried to avoid catching other glances that passed by. 

Sacha glanced across his shoulders towards Miu who waved back, "You know...Miu is one of the most beautiful souls I've ever met in my sixteen years alive.". 

Tsukishima peered through the corner of his glasses leaning against the white pillar. His mouth for some odd reason felt incredibly dry struggling to speak, "Same goes for me.". 

Sacha crossed his arms never making eye contact with Tsukishima but made sure his voice rang clearly enough to be heard, "I can tell by the way you look at her, you really love her.".

His gaze glided to meet Tsukishima's burning face, "I know because I have to same look in my eyes. From the moment she set foot on the stage, I wanted to see her dance forever. A girl like Miu wouldn't do well in a small prefecture like Miyagi. If she were to stay, she would live out the rest of her mundane life unhappy but smiling to fool those around her. She has a habit of cheering others on around her more than herself.". 

Tsukishima bit back his words as Sacha's friendly smile made ice course his spine. His jaw clenched and unclenched searching for some type of answer, but all words fleeted his thoughts.

Sacha held his kind grin placing a hand on Tsuksihima's shoulder, "Do you want to really be the reason she gives up on her dreams forever? If not, I'd say keep your mouth shut and let her leave. I'm the only one who truly knows what she needs. With me at her side we will become the most unstoppable couple in the dance world. Don't rob her of that.". 

Miu jogged over shoving her phone back into her back, "I'm so sorry! Daddy wanted to make sure I got home okay. Sacha, if you said anything mean to Tsukishima, I won't forgive you.". 

Tsukishima could bring himself to look at her never letting his gaze pull from the floor. For some odd reason her presence brought on a sinking feeling in his chest now. He couldn't take the loving smile she flashed around so easily as if she weren't hurting or even confused herself. 

Sacha's arms draped around her waist sliding through the cardigan. His chest pressed, "I'm shocked and appalled you'd think I'd do something like that! I just apologized her earlier.".

He planted a soft kiss on her cheek once more sure to make contact with Tsukishima's gaze, "Look at the time, I must be running off. Miu, make sure to look out for my call the next few days! I must spend personal time with you before your summer break is over! Oh and Tsukishima...is it? I'm sure we're on the same page now.". 

Tsukishima began walking in the opposite direction ignoring the echoing calls, 'My chest burns...'.

Miu waved goodbye running to catch of with his towering figure as he dunked into their own train. Bumping into his back, she rubbed her nose bowing slightly, "I'm so sorry!". 

Tsukishima offered the seat in front of them and stood holding the metal railing, 'She's extremely formal with me compared to how she talks to Sacha.'.

Her hands squeezed together before loosing themselves, "Hey Tsukki...about what Sacha said...me going back to America...what do you th-!".

He quickly turned his head plugging the headphones into his ears, "I don't know, and I don't care. It's up to you.". 

Miu winced at his harsh words and didn't ask another question, "S-Sorry...".

(...)

Miu tied the black lace straps around her neck securing her breast in its silk fabric. She bit her lip trying to force the image of Tsukishima's dejected glances the entire train ride home then him making a mad dash for his house. 

The corner of her eyes ran to the mirror observing the 'present" her father spoke of over the phone. Her hands rested on her hips that the silk red sash greatly emphasized, "Its not my usual outfit choice...but it's...nice?". 

She spun in a circle feeling the itch tule shirt scratch her thighs. A small smile danced on her lips staring at her pulled back hair and touch of red lipstick, 'I wonder...if Tsukki would like this outfit...'.

Miu pulled her door open slinging the mess of curls from her shoulders, 'Maybe I should call him later...ahh! I can't do that! He will think I'm totally weird!". 

Satoru's hands cupped her cheeks without hesitation, "You look so beautiful...a spitting image of your mother.". 

Miu pulled his hands away pushing pass him, "Daddy, everyone says we look just like you.". 

Asahi twisted the black vest over his black button up shirt before looking at his dad smothering Miu once more, "She got you there. However, you are the perfect blend of the two Miu.". 

Satoru crept over to Asahi and cupped his cheeks in his hands, "God you're so handsome! I wonder where you got all your good looks! Look at that luscious hair! That body build! I'm so proud to be you guys dad. I was blessed with talented and beautiful children!". 

Miu fixed the sprung hairs back into the near braid, "Daddy we're going to be late.".

The soft vibrating from her black bag made Miu jump as she searched frantically for her phone. Sacha's name flashed across her and Tsukishima's picture. She quickly swiped it away and stared at his carefree smile. The walls she worked so hard to tear away had suddenly grew twice as large as before. 

(...)

Tsukishima stared through the window watching the sun wash its orange and red colors over the homes and buildings, 'I should apologize...'.

The hurt he saw in her eyes when she flashed her normal carefree smile towards him sent him over the edge. Sacha's cold glance she would never witness as he hid it masterfully from her naive eyes. 

He watched his fingers lazily close into a weak grip. His hand flew to his face and a groan escaped under his breath, 'I don't want her to go away...'.

Akiteru hesitantly look at his parents through the mirror trying his very best to ignore Tsukishima's incessant groaning, "Mom...please make him stop.". 

Satomi chuckled to herself letting the breeze wash over her face, "We're two minutes away from the restaurant honey. Besides, once he see's how cute the daughter is, he will have the best night.". 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes adjusting the horrific matching white bow tie his dad bought for them all, "I'm not interested.". 

Miki gaze through his window eyes the neatly tied ponytail, "Hey Satoru!". 

He waved frantically following until the met the valet, "Hey old man!". 

They high-fived before turning to the rest of the family making their way from their seats, "Where are the kids?". 

He pointed to the small reserved roof, "They're up waiting for us. Come on! I'm really excited for you to meet them!". 

Satomi chuckled to herself as they entered he elevator, "I'm sure they're lovely. Tonight will most definitely be a wild ride.". 

Satoru roughly ran his hands through Akiteru's hair making him blush, "I can't believe you're in college now! Oh god help me...gotta girlfriend yet?". 

"Don't think I forgot about you!",He turned to Tsukishima draping an arm around his neck pulling him from the elevator, " Kei, I haven't seen you since you were born! God you're tall! I'll never forget how you'd always follow my little darling around swearing to marry her.". 

"Get you're hands off me old man!"

"O-Old?! I prefer the term perfectly preserved through the ages."

"How could you possibly be so old and act like such a child?" 

"What'd you say salty-splatoon?"

Satomi held her hand over her mouth chuckling to her husband, "I'm sure not much as changed.". 

"Daddy, that's rude!", Miu wrestled his arm away and pushed him to the table. She bowed towards the gentleman sweeping the hair from her shoulders, "Please excuse my father. When he gets excited he just doesn't stop.". 

Tsukishima's face washed blank staring into the pool of raven curls. Every muscle in is body froze feeling the oddly shy grin wash across his face. His finger landed in the natural part of her hair, "Chibi-chan, what are you doing?". 

Miu attempted to her face behind her small chestnut hued fingers. She never peeked up knowing even the tips of her ears burned red at this point, "H-H-Hello!". 

Asahi peeked around the rose bush and chuckled to himself, "Well, this is a nice surprise.". 

Satoru slammed his hand on Mimi's back making him choke slightly, "Miu, Asahi! This is my good friend Miki Tsukishima and his wife Satomi. Those are their sons Akiteru and Kei!". 

"Dad, we already know them.", Asahi waved regardless escorting Satomi and Miki to their chairs and took his place besides Akiteru, "It's nice having dinner with you all again. This is something.". 

Akiteru sipped his glass of water staring at the dumbfounded duo, "Yeah, I'll bet. Those two still look in shock.". 

Satoru tapped the pillow besides him waving Miu over, "Come sit by daddy princess!". 

Miki gracefully jesters to the pillow on the other side of him, "No. No. Please sit with Papa Miki princess!". 

Satoru gasped placing his hand against his chest, "P-P-Papa?! PRINCESS?! Miu! How could you betray me?! For this old geezer too?!". 

Miki balled his fist grabbing Satoru's collar, "Who are you calling a geezer, grandpa?!". 

Miu's shoulders slumped and tried her best to drown out the shouting between the two, "Just wait until they start drinking...". 

Tsukishima grabbed her wrist letting the rose bush shield them from view. His hand rested on her shoulder letting the silk curls brush his fingers. He tried his hardest to slow the racing in his chest, "I'm sorry...if we go over there now and sit between them I'll never get to speak to you.". 

She had finally washed the heat in her cheeks to only have it slowly rise back. He smelled differently than usual, a subtle cologne filled her nose making her mouth slack as his dazzling teeth flittered through his parted lips, "Umm...Tsukishima...I'm very sorry if I upset you earlier. I wanted to call you, but I thought it would just be a bother for you.". 

His relaxed grin peered through his absent gaze, "Nah...I guess I was jealous and confused. This guys suddenly appeared saying how he would be taking you away. I got really sad...". 

She fiddled through the tile of her skirt feeling the breeze slide through the diamond opening in her racing chest, "J-Jealous?". 

Her curl laced it's way around his finger as he brought it to his lips, "You look beautiful.". 

Miu inhaled sharply. She tried pushing the lump in her throat away, but his gaze held hers trying to devour her in the very spot, "Tsukki...abo-!". 

"Whacha guys doin?",Akiteru and Asahi peered from the corner of the bush chucking with one another. The two quickly separated trying to hide the red in their faces. 

Tsukishima sat besides his father and took a sip of the slushed yellow and red drink, "This taste weird.". Regardless he drank every last bit only to have it refilled. 

Satoru rested his chest and his hand gently petting Miu's hair as she nibbled at the rice, "My little sunflower...it's no surprise boys are crazy about you. You look just like your mother.". 

He slammed his chopsticks right into the table missing Tsukishima's hand by a millimeter, "That doesn't meant I'll let those little bastards near you!". 

Miu pushed her father back into his seat replacing his beer with water, "No one is crazy about me daddy. Please drink this.".

Tsukishima felt light headed. He wiped the glistening sweat from his brow, "That's not hu-! true at all. There's me hup! Yamaguchi, Yachi, Hinata, Kageyama. Hup! We all love Miu. Hu-! O-One time we all decided to shop for the perfect white day present hu-! for her, but we couldn't decided. So I picked one out while they weren't looking, and Hinata ended hup! up sitting on it.". 

Miu held her hand over her mouth watching the tears stream his cheeks as he laughed. His head landed on top of hers sighing, "Ever since Miu came, hu-! I've been having so much fun.", His smile slowly fell as a tear threatened in his eye, "I'm going to be sad when she leaves.". 

Miki took a sip of Tsukishima's drink and covered his face trying to hide the building laughter, "Kei, you're drunk.". 

Satomi filled a glass of water glaring at her husband, "Why'd you let our fourteen year old son drink a Bahama Mama?". 

Miki sipped his beer shrugging his shoulders, "I was curious.". 

Akiteru rubbed the bridge of his nose watching Tsukishima squeeze Miu's cheeks, "I don't think that's a sufficient answer.". 

Asahi snapped a few pictures observing how Miu kindly played along, "This is the most I've ever seen him talk.". 

Miu fanned Tsukishima with one hand while wiping his glistening brow with the other, "Are you okay? Do you want to walk to gardens?"

He already felt the crimson in his cheeks engulf even more in the deep set burning heat. His hands frantically searched for hers and pulled them to his chest, "Will you come?!". 

Her face lit up almost as bright as his, "S-S-Sure!". 

Tsukishima yanked upwards and dashed into the quiet of the rose garden maze. The ashen rays of the setting sun brushed their skin in its final farewells for the day. 

The silence was like a restorative draught after the frenetic rush of the day. It surrounded them like a step into a field of stalking grass. This was quiet and peaceful, yet thick with unspoken words. An almost aggravated tension.

The gardens slowly drew closer to her eyes. Miu tried her best to fight the thick soupy air rendering it harder to breathe. A glossy sheen coating her eyes gave away the swarm of thoughts running through her mind since stepping into the hospital doors. 

 

His hand squeezed hers tighter with each languid second that passed. A weak smile gradually teased the corners of his lips as he removed his glasses, "Miu...Is it strange that I'm afraid to let go of your hand?". 

A dry laugh escaped his lips unable to hide the crack in his voice, "I'm terrified that if I let go...you'll disappear...just like a sunset. One moment it's there, taking away the very breath in your lungs, making it impossible to turn away...then you blink.". 

His head tilted towards her feeling the dizziness behind his eyes increase, "And it's gone.".

Miu's shoulders relaxed regardless of the quaking in her head. The pressure in her chest built as she watched his stoic face turn towards the moon, "Tsu-!". 

He released her hand letting it the waft if air create a distancing breeze tween them, "We should return.". The clench of his jaw released in what seemed like defeat, or was it disappointment? 

Because his head seemed only a bit foggy, he deemed it safe to speak as normal, but the worlds spilled regardless of how much he wanted them to stop. He could feel the confused and hurt gaze striking his back like a whip, 'I...I need to think so more...'.

She watched as his form began retreating into the distance amongst the chattering table. The flying hairs were captured between her fingers as she settled them behind her ear. 

Her eyes shut remembering the dazed look in his face, 'His eyes...looked so sad...'. 

The buzzing from her phone rattled in her bag mercilessly until she looked at the swarm of text. 

'Sacha: Lets talk more about the audition. I have a piece that would be perfect for you!'

Another weight landed on her chest piled along with the ones residing since the morning. Miu looked at her phone once more noticing the picture of everyone's silly faces. An arrow seemed to pierce her chest shoving the device back into her bag. Her hands held the strap heaving slightly, "Will I...have to choose?". 

"Miu! Come have some dessert!", Asahi waved frantically pointing to the tray of assorted cakes. 

(...)

Tsukishima stared at the pages of his book but couldn't find it in himself to read a single word let alone process the letters, 'I can't be upset if she wants to dance. She encourages us to follow our dreams. Why wouldn't I do that same?'.

He closed his eyes and placed the book over his face trying to cast the rooms light from his vision, 'I don't want her to go...without Miu by my side...I always feel incomplete...'.

The book slid to the floor creating a large clatter. Regardless, Tsukishima turned into his side staring into the black screen of his phone. Before he could check for messages, the group chat began filling his home screen, "How'd those bastards even get my number?!". 

He rolled his eyes swiping away all the notifications accidentally opening one. The day they took picture on the bus, he made Miu sleeping her icon to annoy her. When in reality, it always made him smile whenever it popped up.

His hand searched the edge of his bed for his glasses. He buried his face in his pillow trying to wash the crimson in his face away, "This girl...". 

'3:17 am Chibi-chan: Are you awake? Probably not. Hey, what do the stars look like to you without your glasses?'

His eyes followed to the next message, 

'3:28 am Chibi-chan: I bet everything looks really cool. You can paint your own nights sky!'. 

Tsukishima held his phone to his chest feeling the racing in his chest start all over again, "FUCKING HELL!". 

"Kei, watch your language...This is all your fault Miki." 

"Go to bed you drunk!". 

His legs swung over the side of his bed before padding to the front door and slipping on his tennis shoes, "I'm going out!". 

He didn't wait for a reply and began walking in the chilly might breeze, 'I' want her to dance! I want the world to memorize her face and think "Wow. I've never seen such hard work and dedication!" Because that's what she did. She's worked years with hours of sweat and tears...I can't take that away.'.

The soft piano music trickled from the back porch of the house. Miu lay in the moonlight gazing at the stars. Her eyes laced with threatening tears. Tsukishima felt the pounding of his chest threaten to surge forth to seek her on its own, 'Until she leaves my side...I'll make sure she never cries.'.

The crackling and crunch of the stepped I stocked made her body shoot up in surprise, but relaxed once his stern gaze came into view.

Miu hurriedly wiped away the spilled tears unable to look at him, "T-Tsukki?! Wh-What are you doing here?! Are you okay? Do you feel sick? 

Even though his face burned, even though the surging in his stomach made him feel as if he'd puke at any second. Tsukishima gripped his chest wrinkling the shirt in his fist trying to give his heart its best back. 

The unnoticeable quiver of his lips pushed the formed rock through his chapped lips, "Miu Azumane!". 

Her back straightened holding her hands in her lap, "T-Tsukishima?". 

His legs became jello as he stepped towards her closing the overwhelming distance, "W-Will you go to the end of summer festival with me?!". 

She felt her jaw slack leaving her mouth hinged open as he continued, "I-I want to catch goldfish! And go in the stupid haunted house! I want to see you in a yukata! And eat candies apples! And watch fireworks...with...you...". 

Miu covered her mouth trying to fight back the obviously bouts of laughter. She tumbled to her side heaving for air as she looked at the stars and squinted her eyes, "Tsukki...you're so silly...everyone already agreed on going with one another earlier today.". 

She could have sworn a surge of smoke ripped from his ears and head as he stared on. His crimson color slowly subsiding witnessing the beauty in her smile all over again for what seemed the first time. The dimples in the center of her round cheeks. Her pouted lips stretched until it looked as if it hurt a bit to smile that hard. 

Her hazel eyes finally calming and looking up towards him. Miu had to calm her breathing before speaking, "I would love to go to the fair with you...". 

In her eyes, Tsukishima could see his reflection. He looked so different, 'Have I really changed this much?'. 

A cold hearted man melted by the will of such a strange girl. The uncertainty, the anger...it all washed away when those eyes stared into his center. 

As he looked into the swirling sea of Miu's eyes illuminated with affections, the reality hit him like a truck, 'This...is just a dream. A dream I never wish to ever wake from.'.

Tsukishima couldn't find it in himself to look away, more importantly, he didn't want to. He wanted to scream from the top of his lungs and pull her into his arms. His lips burned wanting to share his feelings completely with her, but fought the urge best he could, 'Please...don't speak...I won't be able to stop myself...'.

Miu's hands pressed firmly into his chest, but didn't push him away. She could hear the surging of her heart, and his all the same. The fog clouded her mind ignoring her relentless pleas to understand what had happened. 

The rush of warm air brushed her lips begging to rid both their lungs of the oxygen that was unneeded. Miu felt the heated flood rush her body gripping his shirt. She couldn't tell if her hands were pulling him closer or trying to create distance. 

His hand squeezed her lower back as if she'd float away if she let go. The shaky breath fell hot against her lips, "Miu...Goodnight.". 

Without warning the built warmth between the two dissipated into the night cool breeze. She watched his hand cover his mouth and charge from the backward without words left. Just the sound of a racing heart and uneven breathing.

Miu held her chest in her hands trying to catch her breath. The sensation of where his arms had been, still tingled furiously with curiosity and confusion, 'I...I didn't want him to stop.'.


	11. My Heart

Tsukishima readjusted the heated blanket across Miu's shoulders careful to not disturb the tubs implanted in her arm. He brushed the long curling strands of raven hair from her forehead and face and tucked it behind her ears, 'I've only experienced a day of what her life is like, and I'm completely exhausted. She really is amazing.'.

After the staff had finished administering the medicines, their conversations remained never ending. Whether it dealt with the horrible movie Tsukishima picked, upcoming games or simple things such as favorite foods. He wanted to talk for hours. 

The aching in her arm got the best of her. It became painful to move it in any sort of direction, and she eventually nodded off much to his relief. Seeing the pain written across her face became a lot too unbearable. Occasionally she'd pick her head up with droopy eyes and asked him about the book he had begun reading. 

Now the room had been silent for quite some time. As much as he enjoyed their quiet peaceful moments, he loved hearing her small gentle voice chirp away. His hand held her delicate cheek letting his thumb glide across on her high cheekbone, 'I wish I could hold you in my arms.'.

Miu's groggy eyes took several seconds to adjust to the room lighting. Tsukishima's warm hand brought a sense of relief in the chilled room, "Sorry...how long was I asleep?". 

His elbow rested on the bed as his hand held his face, "I'm sorry I woke you. Maybe an hour or so. My father said you're almost finished up.". 

His hand fell back onto the stiff bed sheet tearing away his gaze. He drew in his bottom lip in an attempt to hide his threatening smile, 'When she wakes up I get so excited even though I don't intend to. It's just...I get to talk to her again.'.

Miu's fingers grazed the cover of the book lying against her thigh and smiled to herself, "Socrates in Love? I had no idea you were so romantic. Every book I've ever seen you read is romance related.". 

Tsukishima held his hand over his nose. The awkward chuckle rang in his ears making him cringe all the more , "Ah...well, I guess there are a lot of things you don't know about me.". 

Her fingers still tracing the gold letters, the edges of her lips naturally quirked in its thoughtful smile. Her words came out muddled almost as if to be spoken only with in her heart, "You're right. I think...I'd like to learn more.".

Tsukishima's eyes widened clenching his pants legs, but the knock at the door startled them both as Miki slipped in, "Good you're awake. I just received all the results.". 

He sunk into his chair swearing beneath his breath and tried ignoring his fathers usual chipper voice.  
Tsukishima's gaze fell on Mui's tensed body and watched her hand grip the blankets. His hand landed carefully on hers and intertwined his long thin fingers in her shorter one. A small smile eased into his lips until she grew one in return. 

Miki sat on the edge of the bed pulling the plastic gloves over his hands, "Everything came back A-Okay! Well, at least how we expected them to. Any-who, Have you decided when you want to do your treatments?". 

Miu winced slightly squeezing Tsukishima's hand as the tapped tore away, "I don't see any issue with it remaining on Sunday's.". 

"Good! That means you're stuck with me as your primary physician! I want you to take one pill every  
Wednesday or if needed.", Miki applied pressure on her arm as he quickly slipped out the needle, "Alright. Once I get you all patched up you guys can head on home.". 

(...)

The fresh breeze caused goosebumps to rise on Miu's arms as they stood in the lively crowd, "Wow, it got pretty chilly.". 

Tsukishima adjusted the powder blue cardigan over her shoulders once more keeping his same nonchalant attitude, "Yeah, let's hurry and head home. It looks like it may rain.". 

The rushing train caused her hair to engross her face until she held it in place with her hands. A small fit of laughter exploded from her looking up to Tsukishima's fogged glasses, "Im so glad I got to spend the day with the great Tsukishima Kei!". 

He ripped the glasses from his face in irritation. Using the sleeve of the cardigan he wiped away the thick condensation and hid his red face, "Me t-!"

"Miu?", A smooth booming voice sent chills racing her spine as it rang across the dense crowd and within a blink he captured Miu in his arms,"Mon Ange!?!" 

The towering boy began peppering her cheeks with delicate kisses draping her brow in his dark lush bangs. Tsukishima grabbed her wrist and yanked her behind his back. His ears burned squeezing her harder than intended, "Who the hell do you think you are?!". 

Miu clawed at his finger tips in an attempt to pull away. She could not only feel but see the reddening beneath his grip, "T-T-Tsukki this hurts! He's my friend Sacha! Hey!". 

The darker haired boy smacked away Tsukishima's hand in a terrible force. His thick dark eyebrows emphasized how piercing his grey eyes truly were, "Ma colombe...are you okay?". 

Tsukishima reached towards Miu's hand but it was shielded by Sacha's arm. His sharp gaze cut him still hold Miu's hand to his chest"Why didn't you tell me I had left you with such brutes! Such! Bête comme ses pieds! I would have come gotten you much much sooner!".

Miu forced her arms from his grip visibly upset, "Sacha! Don't be so rude! Tsukishima is a very close friend of mine, and he was understandably concerned!". 

Tsukishima snapped from his dejected gaze feeling Miu's arms hug his. He looked at the fading marks brushing them gently, "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to g-...I'm sorry.".

Miu released his arm shaking her head, "You shouldn't be. You thought some strange man tried taking me. Sacha gets ahead of himself sometimes. It's a greeting in European counties, like France, where he's from.".

She grabbed Sacha's hand pulling him closer to the two, "Tsukishima, this is my friend Sacha Bonheur. He was my partner in nearly every dance.". 

Sacha held out his hand only to have it blankly stared at. He chuckled scratching the back of his head, "I guess I deserved that. I'm really sorry. I didn't meant to offend you.". 

Miu elbowed Tsukishima receiving a quiet, "Me too." in response, "So...why are you in Japan?". 

His hands rested on her waist at a distance as if gazing upon delicate artwork, "Well...I came with the company. We are touring Japan right now, but we will return in October. In a ways, I actually tagged along to bring you back.". 

Miu knew the smile on her lips long faded and  slapped his arms trying to pull away, "What are you saying? D-Don't tease me.". 

Sacha stepped towards her closing the air between them slightly. His stern gaze never faltered, "I have no intention of embarrassing you. When we come back in October, I expect to see you at the audition.". 

The buzzing in Miu's pocket gave her a route of escape as she ran to the quiet end of the platform, "I..it's my father. I'll be back.".

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glanced impatiently around and tried to avoid catching other glances that passed by. 

Sacha glanced across his shoulders towards Miu who waved back, "You know...Miu is one of the most beautiful souls I've ever met in my sixteen years alive.". 

Tsukishima peered through the corner of his glasses leaning against the white pillar. His mouth for some odd reason felt incredibly dry struggling to speak, "Same goes for me.". 

Sacha crossed his arms never making eye contact with Tsukishima but made sure his voice rang clearly enough to be heard, "I can tell by the way you look at her, you really love her.".

His gaze glided to meet Tsukishima's burning face, "I know because I have to same look in my eyes. From the moment she set foot on the stage, I wanted to see her dance forever. A girl like Miu wouldn't do well in a small prefecture like Miyagi. If she were to stay, she would live out the rest of her mundane life unhappy but smiling to fool those around her. She has a habit of cheering others on around her more than herself.". 

Tsukishima bit back his words as Sacha's friendly smile made ice course his spine. His jaw clenched and unclenched searching for some type of answer, but all words fleeted his thoughts.

Sacha held his kind grin placing a hand on Tsuksihima's shoulder, "Do you want to really be the reason she gives up on her dreams forever? If not, I'd say keep your mouth shut and let her leave. I'm the only one who truly knows what she needs. With me at her side we will become the most unstoppable couple in the dance world. Don't rob her of that.". 

Miu jogged over shoving her phone back into her back, "I'm so sorry! Daddy wanted to make sure I got home okay. Sacha, if you said anything mean to Tsukishima, I won't forgive you.". 

Tsukishima could bring himself to look at her never letting his gaze pull from the floor. For some odd reason her presence brought on a sinking feeling in his chest now. He couldn't take the loving smile she flashed around so easily as if she weren't hurting or even confused herself. 

Sacha's arms draped around her waist sliding through the cardigan. His chest pressed, "I'm shocked and appalled you'd think I'd do something like that! I just apologized her earlier.".

He planted a soft kiss on her cheek once more sure to make contact with Tsukishima's gaze, "Look at the time, I must be running off. Miu, make sure to look out for my call the next few days! I must spend personal time with you before your summer break is over! Oh and Tsukishima...is it? I'm sure we're on the same page now.". 

Tsukishima began walking in the opposite direction ignoring the echoing calls, 'My chest burns...'.

Miu waved goodbye running to catch of with his towering figure as he dunked into their own train. Bumping into his back, she rubbed her nose bowing slightly, "I'm so sorry!". 

Tsukishima offered the seat in front of them and stood holding the metal railing, 'She's extremely formal with me compared to how she talks to Sacha.'.

Her hands squeezed together before loosing themselves, "Hey Tsukki...about what Sacha said...me going back to America...what do you th-!".

He quickly turned his head plugging the headphones into his ears, "I don't know, and I don't care. It's up to you.". 

Miu winced at his harsh words and didn't ask another question, "S-Sorry...".

(...)

Miu tied the black lace straps around her neck securing her breast in its silk fabric. She bit her lip trying to force the image of Tsukishima's dejected glances the entire train ride home then him making a mad dash for his house. 

The corner of her eyes ran to the mirror observing the 'present" her father spoke of over the phone. Her hands rested on her hips that the silk red sash greatly emphasized, "Its not my usual outfit choice...but it's...nice?". 

She spun in a circle feeling the itch tule shirt scratch her thighs. A small smile danced on her lips staring at her pulled back hair and touch of red lipstick, 'I wonder...if Tsukki would like this outfit...'.

Miu pulled her door open slinging the mess of curls from her shoulders, 'Maybe I should call him later...ahh! I can't do that! He will think I'm totally weird!". 

Satoru's hands cupped her cheeks without hesitation, "You look so beautiful...a spitting image of your mother.". 

Miu pulled his hands away pushing pass him, "Daddy, everyone says we look just like you.". 

Asahi twisted the black vest over his black button up shirt before looking at his dad smothering Miu once more, "She got you there. However, you are the perfect blend of the two Miu.". 

Satoru crept over to Asahi and cupped his cheeks in his hands, "God you're so handsome! I wonder where you got all your good looks! Look at that luscious hair! That body build! I'm so proud to be you guys dad. I was blessed with talented and beautiful children!". 

Miu fixed the sprung hairs back into the near braid, "Daddy we're going to be late.".

The soft vibrating from her black bag made Miu jump as she searched frantically for her phone. Sacha's name flashed across her and Tsukishima's picture. She quickly swiped it away and stared at his carefree smile. The walls she worked so hard to tear away had suddenly grew twice as large as before. 

(...)

Tsukishima stared through the window watching the sun wash its orange and red colors over the homes and buildings, 'I should apologize...'.

The hurt he saw in her eyes when she flashed her normal carefree smile towards him sent him over the edge. Sacha's cold glance she would never witness as he hid it masterfully from her naive eyes. 

He watched his fingers lazily close into a weak grip. His hand flew to his face and a groan escaped under his breath, 'I don't want her to go away...'.

Akiteru hesitantly look at his parents through the mirror trying his very best to ignore Tsukishima's incessant groaning, "Mom...please make him stop.". 

Satomi chuckled to herself letting the breeze wash over her face, "We're two minutes away from the restaurant honey. Besides, once he see's how cute the daughter is, he will have the best night.". 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes adjusting the horrific matching white bow tie his dad bought for them all, "I'm not interested.". 

Miki gaze through his window eyes the neatly tied ponytail, "Hey Satoru!". 

He waved frantically following until the met the valet, "Hey old man!". 

They high-fived before turning to the rest of the family making their way from their seats, "Where are the kids?". 

He pointed to the small reserved roof, "They're up waiting for us. Come on! I'm really excited for you to meet them!". 

Satomi chuckled to herself as they entered he elevator, "I'm sure they're lovely. Tonight will most definitely be a wild ride.". 

Satoru roughly ran his hands through Akiteru's hair making him blush, "I can't believe you're in college now! Oh god help me...gotta girlfriend yet?". 

"Don't think I forgot about you!",He turned to Tsukishima draping an arm around his neck pulling him from the elevator, " Kei, I haven't seen you since you were born! God you're tall! I'll never forget how you'd always follow my little darling around swearing to marry her.". 

"Get you're hands off me old man!"

"O-Old?! I prefer the term perfectly preserved through the ages."

"How could you possibly be so old and act like such a child?" 

"What'd you say salty-splatoon?"

Satomi held her hand over her mouth chuckling to her husband, "I'm sure not much as changed.". 

"Daddy, that's rude!", Miu wrestled his arm away and pushed him to the table. She bowed towards the gentleman sweeping the hair from her shoulders, "Please excuse my father. When he gets excited he just doesn't stop.". 

Tsukishima's face washed blank staring into the pool of raven curls. Every muscle in is body froze feeling the oddly shy grin wash across his face. His finger landed in the natural part of her hair, "Chibi-chan, what are you doing?". 

Miu attempted to her face behind her small chestnut hued fingers. She never peeked up knowing even the tips of her ears burned red at this point, "H-H-Hello!". 

Asahi peeked around the rose bush and chuckled to himself, "Well, this is a nice surprise.". 

Satoru slammed his hand on Mimi's back making him choke slightly, "Miu, Asahi! This is my good friend Miki Tsukishima and his wife Satomi. Those are their sons Akiteru and Kei!". 

"Dad, we already know them.", Asahi waved regardless escorting Satomi and Miki to their chairs and took his place besides Akiteru, "It's nice having dinner with you all again. This is something.". 

Akiteru sipped his glass of water staring at the dumbfounded duo, "Yeah, I'll bet. Those two still look in shock.". 

Satoru tapped the pillow besides him waving Miu over, "Come sit by daddy princess!". 

Miki gracefully jesters to the pillow on the other side of him, "No. No. Please sit with Papa Miki princess!". 

Satoru gasped placing his hand against his chest, "P-P-Papa?! PRINCESS?! Miu! How could you betray me?! For this old geezer too?!". 

Miki balled his fist grabbing Satoru's collar, "Who are you calling a geezer, grandpa?!". 

Miu's shoulders slumped and tried her best to drown out the shouting between the two, "Just wait until they start drinking...". 

Tsukishima grabbed her wrist letting the rose bush shield them from view. His hand rested on her shoulder letting the silk curls brush his fingers. He tried his hardest to slow the racing in his chest, "I'm sorry...if we go over there now and sit between them I'll never get to speak to you.". 

She had finally washed the heat in her cheeks to only have it slowly rise back. He smelled differently than usual, a subtle cologne filled her nose making her mouth slack as his dazzling teeth flittered through his parted lips, "Umm...Tsukishima...I'm very sorry if I upset you earlier. I wanted to call you, but I thought it would just be a bother for you.". 

His relaxed grin peered through his absent gaze, "Nah...I guess I was jealous and confused. This guys suddenly appeared saying how he would be taking you away. I got really sad...". 

She fiddled through the tile of her skirt feeling the breeze slide through the diamond opening in her racing chest, "J-Jealous?". 

Her curl laced it's way around his finger as he brought it to his lips, "You look beautiful.". 

Miu inhaled sharply. She tried pushing the lump in her throat away, but his gaze held hers trying to devour her in the very spot, "Tsukki...abo-!". 

"Whacha guys doin?",Akiteru and Asahi peered from the corner of the bush chucking with one another. The two quickly separated trying to hide the red in their faces. 

Tsukishima sat besides his father and took a sip of the slushed yellow and red drink, "This taste weird.". Regardless he drank every last bit only to have it refilled. 

Satoru rested his chest and his hand gently petting Miu's hair as she nibbled at the rice, "My little sunflower...it's no surprise boys are crazy about you. You look just like your mother.". 

He slammed his chopsticks right into the table missing Tsukishima's hand by a millimeter, "That doesn't meant I'll let those little bastards near you!". 

Miu pushed her father back into his seat replacing his beer with water, "No one is crazy about me daddy. Please drink this.".

Tsukishima felt light headed. He wiped the glistening sweat from his brow, "That's not hu-! true at all. There's me hup! Yamaguchi, Yachi, Hinata, Kageyama. Hup! We all love Miu. Hu-! O-One time we all decided to shop for the perfect white day present hu-! for her, but we couldn't decided. So I picked one out while they weren't looking, and Hinata ended hup! up sitting on it.". 

Miu held her hand over her mouth watching the tears stream his cheeks as he laughed. His head landed on top of hers sighing, "Ever since Miu came, hu-! I've been having so much fun.", His smile slowly fell as a tear threatened in his eye, "I'm going to be sad when she leaves.". 

Miki took a sip of Tsukishima's drink and covered his face trying to hide the building laughter, "Kei, you're drunk.". 

Satomi filled a glass of water glaring at her husband, "Why'd you let our fourteen year old son drink a Bahama Mama?". 

Miki sipped his beer shrugging his shoulders, "I was curious.". 

Akiteru rubbed the bridge of his nose watching Tsukishima squeeze Miu's cheeks, "I don't think that's a sufficient answer.". 

Asahi snapped a few pictures observing how Miu kindly played along, "This is the most I've ever seen him talk.". 

Miu fanned Tsukishima with one hand while wiping his glistening brow with the other, "Are you okay? Do you want to walk to gardens?"

He already felt the crimson in his cheeks engulf even more in the deep set burning heat. His hands frantically searched for hers and pulled them to his chest, "Will you come?!". 

Her face lit up almost as bright as his, "S-S-Sure!". 

Tsukishima yanked upwards and dashed into the quiet of the rose garden maze. The ashen rays of the setting sun brushed their skin in its final farewells for the day. 

The silence was like a restorative draught after the frenetic rush of the day. It surrounded them like a step into a field of stalking grass. This was quiet and peaceful, yet thick with unspoken words. An almost aggravated tension.

The gardens slowly drew closer to her eyes. Miu tried her best to fight the thick soupy air rendering it harder to breathe. A glossy sheen coating her eyes gave away the swarm of thoughts running through her mind since stepping into the hospital doors. 

 

His hand squeezed hers tighter with each languid second that passed. A weak smile gradually teased the corners of his lips as he removed his glasses, "Miu...Is it strange that I'm afraid to let go of your hand?". 

A dry laugh escaped his lips unable to hide the crack in his voice, "I'm terrified that if I let go...you'll disappear...just like a sunset. One moment it's there, taking away the very breath in your lungs, making it impossible to turn away...then you blink.". 

His head tilted towards her feeling the dizziness behind his eyes increase, "And it's gone.".

Miu's shoulders relaxed regardless of the quaking in her head. The pressure in her chest built as she watched his stoic face turn towards the moon, "Tsu-!". 

He released her hand letting it the waft if air create a distancing breeze tween them, "We should return.". The clench of his jaw released in what seemed like defeat, or was it disappointment? 

Because his head seemed only a bit foggy, he deemed it safe to speak as normal, but the worlds spilled regardless of how much he wanted them to stop. He could feel the confused and hurt gaze striking his back like a whip, 'I...I need to think so more...'.

She watched as his form began retreating into the distance amongst the chattering table. The flying hairs were captured between her fingers as she settled them behind her ear. 

Her eyes shut remembering the dazed look in his face, 'His eyes...looked so sad...'. 

The buzzing from her phone rattled in her bag mercilessly until she looked at the swarm of text. 

'Sacha: Lets talk more about the audition. I have a piece that would be perfect for you!'

Another weight landed on her chest piled along with the ones residing since the morning. Miu looked at her phone once more noticing the picture of everyone's silly faces. An arrow seemed to pierce her chest shoving the device back into her bag. Her hands held the strap heaving slightly, "Will I...have to choose?". 

"Miu! Come have some dessert!", Asahi waved frantically pointing to the tray of assorted cakes. 

(...)

Tsukishima stared at the pages of his book but couldn't find it in himself to read a single word let alone process the letters, 'I can't be upset if she wants to dance. She encourages us to follow our dreams. Why wouldn't I do that same?'.

He closed his eyes and placed the book over his face trying to cast the rooms light from his vision, 'I don't want her to go...without Miu by my side...I always feel incomplete...'.

The book slid to the floor creating a large clatter. Regardless, Tsukishima turned into his side staring into the black screen of his phone. Before he could check for messages, the group chat began filling his home screen, "How'd those bastards even get my number?!". 

He rolled his eyes swiping away all the notifications accidentally opening one. The day they took picture on the bus, he made Miu sleeping her icon to annoy her. When in reality, it always made him smile whenever it popped up.

His hand searched the edge of his bed for his glasses. He buried his face in his pillow trying to wash the crimson in his face away, "This girl...". 

'3:17 am Chibi-chan: Are you awake? Probably not. Hey, what do the stars look like to you without your glasses?'

His eyes followed to the next message, 

'3:28 am Chibi-chan: I bet everything looks really cool. You can paint your own nights sky!'. 

Tsukishima held his phone to his chest feeling the racing in his chest start all over again, "FUCKING HELL!". 

"Kei, watch your language...This is all your fault Miki." 

"Go to bed you drunk!". 

His legs swung over the side of his bed before padding to the front door and slipping on his tennis shoes, "I'm going out!". 

He didn't wait for a reply and began walking in the chilly might breeze, 'I' want her to dance! I want the world to memorize her face and think "Wow. I've never seen such hard work and dedication!" Because that's what she did. She's worked years with hours of sweat and tears...I can't take that away.'.

The soft piano music trickled from the back porch of the house. Miu lay in the moonlight gazing at the stars. Her eyes laced with threatening tears. Tsukishima felt the pounding of his chest threaten to surge forth to seek her on its own, 'Until she leaves my side...I'll make sure she never cries.'.

The crackling and crunch of the stepped I stocked made her body shoot up in surprise, but relaxed once his stern gaze came into view.

Miu hurriedly wiped away the spilled tears unable to look at him, "T-Tsukki?! Wh-What are you doing here?! Are you okay? Do you feel sick? 

Even though his face burned, even though the surging in his stomach made him feel as if he'd puke at any second. Tsukishima gripped his chest wrinkling the shirt in his fist trying to give his heart its best back. 

The unnoticeable quiver of his lips pushed the formed rock through his chapped lips, "Miu Azumane!". 

Her back straightened holding her hands in her lap, "T-Tsukishima?". 

His legs became jello as he stepped towards her closing the overwhelming distance, "W-Will you go to the end of summer festival with me?!". 

She felt her jaw slack leaving her mouth hinged open as he continued, "I-I want to catch goldfish! And go in the stupid haunted house! I want to see you in a yukata! And eat candies apples! And watch fireworks...with...you...". 

Miu covered her mouth trying to fight back the obviously bouts of laughter. She tumbled to her side heaving for air as she looked at the stars and squinted her eyes, "Tsukki...you're so silly...everyone already agreed on going with one another earlier today.". 

She could have sworn a surge of smoke ripped from his ears and head as he stared on. His crimson color slowly subsiding witnessing the beauty in her smile all over again for what seemed the first time. The dimples in the center of her round cheeks. Her pouted lips stretched until it looked as if it hurt a bit to smile that hard. 

Her hazel eyes finally calming and looking up towards him. Miu had to calm her breathing before speaking, "I would love to go to the fair with you...". 

In her eyes, Tsukishima could see his reflection. He looked so different, 'Have I really changed this much?'. 

A cold hearted man melted by the will of such a strange girl. The uncertainty, the anger...it all washed away when those eyes stared into his center. 

As he looked into the swirling sea of Miu's eyes illuminated with affections, the reality hit him like a truck, 'This...is just a dream. A dream I never wish to ever wake from.'.

Tsukishima couldn't find it in himself to look away, more importantly, he didn't want to. He wanted to scream from the top of his lungs and pull her into his arms. His lips burned wanting to share his feelings completely with her, but fought the urge best he could, 'Please...don't speak...I won't be able to stop myself...'.

Miu's hands pressed firmly into his chest, but didn't push him away. She could hear the surging of her heart, and his all the same. The fog clouded her mind ignoring her relentless pleas to understand what had happened. 

The rush of warm air brushed her lips begging to rid both their lungs of the oxygen that was unneeded. Miu felt the heated flood rush her body gripping his shirt. She couldn't tell if her hands were pulling him closer or trying to create distance. 

His hand squeezed her lower back as if she'd float away if she let go. The shaky breath fell hot against her lips, "Miu...Goodnight.". 

Without warning the built warmth between the two dissipated into the night cool breeze. She watched his hand cover his mouth and charge from the backward without words left. Just the sound of a racing heart and uneven breathing.

Miu held her chest in her hands trying to catch her breath. The sensation of where his arms had been, still tingled furiously with curiosity and confusion, 'I...I didn't want him to stop.'.


	12. Révérance

Tsukishima studied the bleak expression written all over the ballerinas face on the poster. The way she held her body, her barely existing smile. She seemed bored and had little life, and the enhancement of the photo did little to make a difference. 

His gaze turned upward as his lips beared the semblance of a smile lost in the memories of her raven curls, "Miu...", The soft sigh fell from his lips thinking of the last performance he watched. She like always captivated the audience stealing the light away from those who had main roles of the ballet. 

Her bright blinding smiling as she called him to join the others on some new and pointless adventure Hinata came up with on a whim. 

"Did you say something Tsukshima?"

His head lazily lolled towards the sultry voice, "There's a new ballet starting soon. I think I'm going to see it.". 

The woman's arm lazily draped through his, her breath thick with the stench of alcohol, "The guys in the ER told me how you always go on and on about the ballet.". 

Tsukishima scoffed licking his lips, "Did you hear? A few years ago they captured one of the best gems in ballet, but never give her a main role, but it never mattered because she was able to captivate the audience in the thirty seconds on stage and became the main role.".

The woman shrugged hugging her arms around his waist, "That's cool and all, but why don't you come up for a while?". 

Tsukishima rose an eyebrow stepping from her grasp, "I agreed to walk you home because I was heading in the area. I have to go...". 

He gently nodded to the pouting woman tossing the popsicle wrapper into the trash can and began jogging down the road leaving her to pout alone. 

His legs wouldn't stop even at the cross walk as he stared at the watch, "Fuckfuckfuckfuck...". 

"Wow! You guys studied technique all day?! We've started new combinations..." 

"I don't mind them. That's how Sensei became such a great dancer!"

Tsukishima let out the gasp of air as he landed against the tree. Using the sleeve on his pinstriped button up shirt he wiped away the thin layer of perspiration, "I made it.". 

"You know...you don't have to pick me up every day..."

His cheeks lit up instantly from the sweet tone of her voice, "It's just on the way...". 

There it was. His heart skipping like it had the first day he laid his eyes on that soft face. Those kind and gentle eyes. She's taught him so much and continued to give him her whole heart.

Miu placed a soft hand on his colored cheek savoring the warmth of him even in the intense heat, "Kei...".

Tsukishima felt himself melt from the singing tone of her honeyed voice. He turned his head slightly in an attempt to hide the creeping smile, "Don't say such stupid things.". 

She chuckled dropping her hand, "But that's you're name silly.". 

He rolled his eyes as they began their walk. The shock of warm finger tips made his jump slightly as they wiggled into the spaces between his fingers.

‘Over and over and over. I'll never stop. Not after all we’ve been through. '.

(...)

Miu's eyes blankly stared into the hazy lights as her feet rested on third position. Her chest felt as if her lungs were still filled with the exhaust from running cars. 

'The guys are probably already started. I wonder how they're doing...I hope their stretches were through enough...', the image of their towering bodies grow smaller in the distance filled her with unease for some reason. The throbbing pain made her want to wince aloud but nothing come out. 

"Ms. Azumane, if you would step forward please.", the directors voice echoed like a far off thrumming in the distance. 

Miu snapped her her thoughts clenching her fist. She felt her heart beat quicken as the others were dismissed from the floor. 

The short rotund man slowly crept towards her with narrowed eyes. He stopped mere inches from her face with a lifeless gaze. His thin lips moving with little enthusiasm and voice barely above a whisper, "I know this is early on in the audition, but we've already considered you for the open spot. I have been to multiple of your performances over the years. Still I am amazed how someone like you can bring such life and beauty to any role.". 

"It has been quite a while since I've seen someone dance with the heart and poise you do. So please...show us your three minute piece.". 

Miu jumped slightly as the lights were lowered. Her eyes squeezed shut as she took in a deep breath. The soft ringing of the pianos keys bounced from space to space as her body became nearly liquid. 

The heaviness grew with each moment that passed. As if stone were tied around her ankles, it felt as if Miu began to drown. No matter how much effort she seemed to put into her smile it wasn't as true as she begged for it to be. 

Her eyes wandered as she turned in the practiced pirouette. No one had been smiling or giggling with one another. No words of encouragement. Every person had a sense of distance about them.

Miu's eyes lowered as her lips twitched slightly, 'It's so cold without them...'. 

The stage was dark and void. It's prickly fingers crept towards her heart with its racing pace. The feeling she had forgotten since arriving back in Miyagi and that faithful day. Loneliness at its coldest and most bitter. Piano music had never once sound hallow like the barren echoes of her heart. 

Soft gasp filled the room forcing Miu's mind to register with her reality. The piano played on, but her arms no longer held in their graceful suspension. Her legs trembled beneath her body threatening the give way any second. 

The blinding lights caught the luminous reflection of wet droplets creasing her cheeks. As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar of waves. 

Miu clenched her stomach feeling as if her finger nails would dig straight through her leotard. The beads of water started falling down one after the other. chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. 

His voice rang so sweetly in her ears, 

"You are the sunshine in my day, and the moonlight in my nights.". 

It had to become burned into her memory too

'I've been falling in love with you over and over since the day I met you, and regardless of what happens this weekend...Regardless of how far you go...I have a feeling that I will always love you Miu.".

The dull man stood with his hands clasped hesitantly  a worried expression drawn on his face, "Is everything okay Ms. Azumane?". 

Miu straightened herself wiping the last bit of tears from the rims of her eyes. A small smile graced her lips as she smoothed the stray curls from her eyes. 

A small gasp echoed the silent room as Miu's neck elongated. The smile she fought so much easily filled the darkened auditorium with its dazzling light as she finished the reverence. All eyes had glued to her until the very moment she left the stage followed by its prolonged silence. 

Miu shoved all of her belongings into her bag and raced for the door with her destination mapped out on her mind.

"Mademoiselle, Wait!", She stopped meeting the eyes of the rotund man, "Are you sure about this? This is a once in a life time opportunity. I cannot say if we will be able to offer it again.". 

Her voice rang clear without the slightest hesitation and for the first time in what seemed a week a smile that was true, "I know where I belong right now.". 

He must have seen the fire blazing in her eyes as she sprinted down the stairs and through the streets of the city still in her leotard and pink slippers. A small grin creased the mans lips as the mess of curls burst from its bun. He placed his hands on his hips turning towards the door turning up his eyebrow, "Miu Azumane huh? I'm sure we'll meet again.". 

(...)

The glossy sheen took over Miu's entire body as the salty droplets invaded her eyes. Her chest heaved with each breath she took, "My chest burns...but I have to go faster! The guys...Yachi! Kiyoko! They're all counting on me!".

She knew the gymnasium was exactly seven kilometers from the auditions. The aching in her legs grew heavier until she could finally see the sign Sendai City Gymnasium. Miu charged up the stairs pushing the doors open with little effort before clashing into a warm and familiar wall. 

"Miu?! W-What are you doing here?!", Kiyoko gasped fanning her gently with the stack of folders. 

Tsukishima stood dumbfounded trying to find his words. He wasn't sure to yell, hug her or yell even more. 

A broad grin stretched her cheeks as she stared up to the older girl, "I want to stay with my team. For better or for worse. They've worked to hard for me not to see them win.". 

Kiyoko turned her gaze to Tsukishima and opened her mouth to protest but gently closed it into a smile handing Miu a piece of paper, "Here's the updates for the game so far. The boys are getting exhausted and trying to keep their feet moving. Maybe you cheering them on with give them the strength to make it through.". 

Miu clenched the paper crinkling the sides beneath her fingers before turning to the serious glare besides Kiyoko. 

"I-I have to gets some more gauze!",She took the cue and scurried back into the infirmary behind closed doors

Tsukishima gulped watching the sweat perspire through her drenched leotard. She hadn't even taken the time to change out of her ballet slippers leaving them ruined from the roads and sidewalks. Her chest heaved with a great weight. He could feel her gaze on the bruised bandaged fingers causing them to ache under those hazel eyes. 

Awkwardly shoving his arms behind his back, the corners of his lips turned upward into its usual smug grin, "What? Were you so good they didn't even make you audition?". 

For what seemed the first time ever, he noticed Miu couldn't even pull the forced smile across her lips, "Hey, did something happen?". 

Tsukishima stepped forward without hesitation and closed the gap between the two. The tenseness of his shoulders slightly quaked as his gaze scavenged the empty hall, "Did he hurt you again?! Did he follow you?!". 

Miu felt her breath catch in the crevasse of her chest. It burned almost unbearably rearing her unable to speak. Her head gently shook and forced her mouth open releasing only inaudible sighs, "I-I...I...". 

Tsukishima felt the weight lift and straightened his back. A wave of unease coursed them both as they peered into the endless gaze held by the other. Yet, such a wonderful comfort of their own little world surrounded them. 

Miu could feel her entire body tremble as her hand fell against his chest. Her eyes shut as she placed her head gently against his sweat drenched uniform. 

She brought her remaining hand to her chest and listened to Tsukishima's racing heart. It matched the same one that deafened her own. 

Tsukishima stood stiff as a board and tried controlling his hitching breaths. His cheeks blazed red, "Wh-What are you doing?". 

Miu scoffed to herself finally pulling away, "I ran out of my audition...". 

She chewed her lower lip feeling the thudding rock her skull and finally took a deep breath. Her hand never left Tsukishimas chest as she finally looked up towards him. The smile creasing her soft cheeks forming the deepened dimples, "This...this is where I'm meant to be.".

Tsukishima thought he'd choke from the dryness in his throat, "Wh-Where you're meant to be?". 

Mius hand gently dropped nodding her head, "I'm meant to be here with everyone...I'm meant to be here cheering the others on...". 

She turned towards the stairs hiding the blush hot against her cheeks, "I'm meant to be here...with you...". 

Tsukishima felt his face burn but would regret seeing her ascend the stairs before his words got across. His slender fingers grasped her wrist burrowing his gaze into the mass of raven curls, "Cheer for me the loudest.". 

The deep blush spread through her body as she nodded gently "I will.".

Miu held her thumbs up before shooing him. 

(...)

Kageyama held the bloodied tissue to his nose as he scowled at Tsukishima teetering into the doors, "What the hell took you so long?!". 

He rushed past the insults straight to Ukai's side. His fingers taped and ready to go, it seemed as if the coach could read Tsukishimas mind before calling for the switch out. 

Miu plopped her bag next to Yachi with a beaming smile, "Sorry I'm so late. How are they doing?". 

Yachi jumped to her feet sending her arms crashing around Miu's shoulders nearly pulling them towards the ground, "MIU!". The echo nearly shook the gym as all eyes turned to the red faced girls. 

Miu staggered to her feet peering downwards at the team who's eyes were wide, "Let's go Karasuno!". She held her hand up on a small wave causing the wide grins across their faces to grow. The light ignited in their eyes once more. 

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose turning towards the net. A faint smile creased his lips. 

Miu felt the speeding patter of her chest increase as she raised her hands to her mouth, "IM IN LOVE WITH YOU KEI!"

The ball immediately fumbled from Tsukishimas fingers trying to force his red cheeks to subdue themselves. The boy bit their lips in attempts to not double over in laughter. 

However, Tanaka gave no qualms, "Th-That's so cute! Look how red he is!". 

Nishinoya placed a gentle hand on the tall blondes shoulder chuckling to himself, "Look at our little Tsukki having feelings.". 

"He is no longer Saltyshima. He is now Cutieshima!", Hinata double over in fits of laughter.

Tsukishima kept his face blank as his eyebrow twitched slightly, "Don't we have a game to play."

The small gathered crowd slowly dispersed allowing the sigh to rest in his chest. A small smile graced his lips as his head turned towards her burning hazel eyes, 'Over and Over and Over.'.

(...)

The soft glow of the moon fell through the window against Miu's delicate shoulders. Almost too ethereal for Tsukishimas eyes too take. 

He watched as her chest steadily rose and fell. His fingers lazily loosed the knot around his neck. Tsukishima stripped the button up shirt and slacks from his aching body and replaced them with an old T-shirt and sweats. 

'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's truly yours. If not, it's not meant to be.'. 

After their first year of high school Miu left to train in France but came home during summers.  Constantly texting and video chatting hadn't compared to the feeling of her in his arms each and every time the guys went to the airport to pick her up. 

Tsukishima snickered to himself remembering how furious he was with his father for clearing her to continue to pursue her dream, 'Part of me wanted her by my side constantly, but the other part wanted her to become one of the worlds most talked about dancers.'. 

Each summer she returned they had stuck together like glue. Often nights resulted in them falling asleep after hours of talking on the old porch of the Azumane home. Asahi would simply drape a blanket over their shoulders and leave them be. 

People constantly chided them for not making their relationship official, but she hadn't wanted to tie him to only her as years passed. She often spoke of how people's hearts could be fickle. Yet, here he was with her curled up against his side of the bed. 

Tsukishima had attempted pursuing other girls, but none had satisfied his heart. He'd only be counting down the days to summer break. He was, however grateful for the experience he gained from those brief and unfulfilling encounters. 

The summer they had graduated Miu returned as normal and stayed by his side as normal. In fact, their small group of six never really strayed away often as they'd be separated soon. 

He could have sworn the look in her eyes had become burned into his memory that night. Their normal friendship had flown out the window. Of course they'd been more touchy than normal friends, but she did it for the first time. She kissed Tsukishima, and neither of them could find it in their will to stop their. 

Tsukishima felt as if he'd cry when he watched the tiny trickle of blood ruin the white sheets. Her burning face and ready eyes. After nearly four years, she had waited for him. A man who would never deserve to hold Miu Azumane held her so gently in his arms as he kissed away the wet tears. 

That same night she surprised him with the news of joining the national ballet company of Japan which just so happened to be in the same prefecture of his campus in Tokyo. 

The dream he'd always begged to come true and for a man who hadn't believed in wishes, this one caused him to believe in some type of god had listened to his desperate prayers. Because here she was, the best thing to have ever graced his life. 

The small uncertain girl who had tiptoed into his world all those years ago. Now beautiful and filled with even more life and wonder. 

The soft smile graced his lips as he brushed the falling strands from her face, “I’m still falling in love with you.”.


End file.
